The Potion Master
by S0emme0S
Summary: Quando sei in rotta con tuo padre, tua madre non ti capisce, i tuoi fratelli rischiano di non iniziare mai a percorrere la loro strada, e tu hai appena perso il lavoro, c'è solo una cosa che puoi fare: aprire la porta del Potion Master e chiedere aiuto.
1. Chapter 1

"**The Potion Master"**

**Parte I **

_"Serio serio fissava il suo papà,  
>sembrava gli dicesse dalla culla:<br>Potrò sembrarti così sbagliato, _

_ma a me va bene star qui sdraiato.  
>Dammi solo una possibilità<br>e la mia voce sarà l'ultima bomba in città"  
><em>**Articolo 31 - L'ultima bomba in città [****Click****]**

Lily camminava con passo misurato attraverso le vie di Diagon Alley. Era decisamente troppo presto perché ci fosse più di qualche persona in giro per il quartiere, e l'alba stava appena iniziando a colorare i vetri dei negozi.  
>Nonostante l'orario fosse insolito per il suo orologio biologico, Lily era perfettamente sveglia, e si torceva i guanti tra le mani, senza prestare attenzione al freddo pungente che le stava dipingendo le guance di rosso.<br>Il patto con suo padre sarebbe ben presto saltato se non avesse fatto qualcosa alla svelta, e più di qualsiasi cosa la giovane Potter voleva preservare intatto il proprio orgoglio.  
>Era passata davanti al piccolo negozio almeno cinque volte in quella settimana, mentre cercava inutilmente un nuovo lavoro, ovunque i suoi servigi fossero richiesti.<br>Non che la sua famiglia avesse urgente bisogno di denaro: a quanto sapeva continuavano ad essere ricchi sfondati. Semplicemente cinque mesi prima aveva messo in scena la più grande discussione con suo padre dai tempi di "Voglio avere una bacchetta come James!".  
>Il fatto era che Harry Potter non sopportava che sua figlia non avesse alcuna intenzione di specializzarsi in Pozioni - o in qualsiasi altra cosa, se è per questo - come stavano facendo i suoi brillanti fratelli maggiori.<br>Ma Lily aveva smesso di amare lo studio circa due minuti dopo che aveva iniziato il suo corso di Storia della Magia a Hogwarts, e non aveva mai nemmeno cercato di nascondere il suo odio per Trasfigurazione.  
>L'unica materia in cui non aveva alcuna necessità di sforzarsi era Pozioni.<br>Harry diceva che il merito era di sua nonna; che era stata lei a passargli il talento.  
>Che cazzo! Non poteva essere di Lily Luna Potter il merito?<p>

Per questo, ormai cinque mesi prima, dopo aver conseguito a fatica i suoi M.A.G.O., la ragazza aveva preteso e ottenuto di emanciparsi dalla famiglia, scegliendo solo secondo le sue idee per la prima volta nella vita.  
>Ma le cose non erano andate come previsto e il suo lavoro nella libreria magica era durato ben poco, un po' perché Lily si annoiava a morte in mezzo a tutti quei tomi polverosi e un po' perché il figlio del proprietario si era preso una cotta per lei, e dopo la quinta volta che Lily lo respingeva il ragazzo aveva fatto in modo che il paparino la licenziasse.<br>E adesso, Lily Potter, diciotto anni appena compiuti, cappotto verde oliva e ciocche di capelli verdi disperse in un mare di rosso, se ne stava in piedi davanti al cartello che diceva "Cercasi Aiutante", indecisa e fortemente insicura della sua scelta.

Lo sapevano tutti di chi era quel negozio.  
>Quando era più piccola aveva sentito suo padre domandarsi più volte come il suo proprietario potesse sopravvivere, visto che la quantità media di clienti a settimana era di dieci persone, massimo undici.<br>Nei ricordi di Lily lui era raffigurato come un uomo molto alto, sempre vestito di nero e abbottonato fino al collo, anche in pieno agosto; occhi neri, capelli neri, sguardo truce e labbra strette in una perpetua smorfia di disapprovazione.  
>Ricordava che da piccola si aggrappava alle gambe dei suoi pantaloni - neri, sempre neri - supplicandolo di raccontare una storia sulla guerra.<br>Ricordava che i suoi fratelli ne avevano paura, e che cercavano di evitarlo le rare volte che accettava un invito a casa loro, ma che lei una volta era riuscita a farlo sorridere.  
>Un sorriso piccolo, forse un tic nervoso, ma c'era stato.<br>Ciò che non ricordava era perché avesse smesso di farsi vivo con la sua famiglia.

« Ha intenzione di rimanere lì impalata ancora per molto? »

La voce la fece sussultare e le sue dita si strinsero spasmodiche attorno ai guanti, pronte ad estrarre la bacchetta in un goffo tentativo di autodifesa. Si era distratta pensando al passato, e non avrebbe dovuto farlo.  
>« Buongiorno, signor Snape » esordì, voltandosi per fronteggiarlo.<p>

Lo osservò per qualche attimo, ricordandolo così come gli appariva nella memoria: un uomo gigantesco, imponente, capace di far andare di traverso una bibita a Harry, capace di metterlo in imbarazzo senza alcuno sforzo apparente. Occhi più scuri della paura e quasi sempre vuoti di ogni emozione, pelle pallida come un foglio di pergamena, dita lunghe, affusolate. James diceva che assomigliavano alle ossa di un cadavere.  
>Lily si soffermò su quel particolare: « Non è affatto vero » disse a voce alta, come se stesse parlando in mezzo ad una stanza vuota.<br>« Allora ha intenzione di spostarsi e lasciarmi aprire il mio laboratorio? »  
>Lily si riscosse dai suoi pensieri al suono della sua voce e, dopo averci pensato un attimo, rispose: « Soltanto se mi assume come assistente. »<br>Snape fece una smorfia appena accennata, come se avesse assaggiato un cibo che non era affatto di suo gusto.  
>« La sua famiglia è forse in bancarotta? » domandò.<br>Lily si stupì per come riuscisse a rimanere così immobile nell'aria del mattino, mentre Diagon Alley iniziava a svegliarsi, intorpidita dal gelo notturno.  
>« Non ancora. »<p>

« Peccato. »  
>La ragazza nascose un mezzo sorriso con sorprendente abilità e incrociò le braccia.<br>« Allora? Me lo dà un lavoro? »  
>Snape si umettò le labbra, e quello fu probabilmente il movimento più grande compiuto dal suo corpo da quando le aveva rivolto la prima parola. Ma Lily poteva quasi vedere le rotelle del suo cervello lavorare alacremente nel tentativo di togliersi di torno quella nuova seccatura che era lei.<br>« Perché dovrei? »  
>« Perché ha appeso quel cartello fuori dalla sua vetrina, e perché il suo negozio potrebbe fare affari migliori con una donna a tenere pulito l'ambiente, e perché... ne ho bisogno » spiegò Lily con un sorriso.<br>Snape la osservò qualche attimo: « Tralasciando il fatto che ha appena messo in dubbio la mia igiene... il suo bisogno di lavorare sarebbe un mio problema, perché? »  
>Lily scosse la testa, iniziando a temere di congelarsi da un momento all'altro.<br>« Non ho affatto messo in dubbio la sua igiene! Non mi permetterei mai » sospirò, con un tono che dimostrava perfettamente che si permetteva eccome, poi aggiunse: « Sto solo dicendo che anche lei sa perfettamente che non ci sarà una sola persona sana di mente disposta a lavorare per lei, ma io ho la qualifica per farlo... nel senso che sono brava in quello che faccio, non che sono pazza. E lo sa perché le ho mandato alcune lettere nel corso degli anni. Lettere a cui non ha mai risposto, tra l'altro... ma lasciamo perdere » Lily fece un respiro profondo e poi proseguì. « Ho sempre avuto i massimi voti in Pozioni e giuro che non mi lamenterò nemmeno se dovessi passare ogni singola ora di lavoro a tagliare a fettine Lumache Blu della Cornovaglia. »  
>Le Lumache Blu della Cornovaglia erano particolarmente rognose da tagliare: qualsiasi cosa si usasse per tenerle ferme la bava di cui erano impregnate le faceva scivolare da un lato o dall'altro, e i pezzi che venivano fuori erano alla fine o troppo piccoli o troppo grandi per essere utilizzati.<br>Attese qualche attimo una reazione da parte dell'uomo, ma l'unico segno di vita che egli mostrò fu il lento sollevarsi di un sopracciglio durante tutto il suo discorso, e un leggero, leggerissimo, brillio divertito nello sguardo.  
>« Ho davvero bisogno di questo lavoro » concluse infine, incapace di trovare un nuovo argomento per convincerlo.<br>Snape chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante, come se stesse saggiando quanta della sua pazienza gli fosse ancora rimasta a disposizione.  
>« Si sposti e mi faccia aprire la porta, signorina Potter. Dopo provvederemo al suo contratto. »<br>Lily fece un balzo laterale, con un'esclamazione di giubilo che fece voltare più di una testa verso di loro.  
>« La prego di esternare il meno possibile i suoi impulsi adolescenziali quando è in mia presenza. Se mi fossero stati graditi avrei continuato ad insegnare. »<br>Lily annuì, ravviandosi i capelli con le mani arrossate dal freddo, e trattenne una risata.

L'ambiente in cui fu introdotta era oscuro e tristemente spoglio di qualsiasi ornamento.  
>Il bancone di legno, perfettamente lucidato, occupava gran parte dello spazio, e in un rapido calcolo Lily si rese conto che nel negozio non sarebbero potute entrare più di sei o sette persone alla volta.<br>Se in ampiezza peccava su più fronti, in altezza era quasi pauroso.  
>La ragazza sollevò gli occhi verso il soffitto, perdendosi ad osservare le centinaia - migliaia? - di bottigliette e ampolle contenenti le pozioni più diverse e interessanti. Il suo sguardo si perse in alto, lungo gli scaffali che occupavano ben tre lati del negozio, incorniciando la piccola porta che probabilmente li avrebbe condotti nel laboratorio sul retro.<br>Si sentiva già perfettamente nel suo ambiente, e già stava per mettersi a curiosare tra le varie boccette, certa che sarebbe saltato fuori qualche filtro illegale, ma Snape si tolse il mantello, mandandolo ad appendersi ad un chiodo vicino alla porta d'ingresso.  
>« Mi segua » ordinò, imboccando la stretta apertura che già Lily aveva notato.<br>Lei lo seguì senza fiatare, guardando con desiderio una Bevanda della Pace, che brillava sopra la sua testa ancora più limpida di quanto avrebbe creduto possibile.  
>La stanza adiacente era il laboratorio di Snape e anche lì tutto era perfettamente in ordine. Per un attimo Lily pensò di fermarsi ad osservare se gli oggetti avessero un numero scritto sopra di essi, e fossero quindi catalogabili, ma Snape le fece cenno di sedersi su una piccola poltrona.<br>L'ambiente era decisamente più grande, dato che riusciva a contenere una tra le più grandi librerie private che Lily avesse mai visto, esclusa la propria, a Grimmauld Place.  
>Interessante, per una persona che odiava leggere.<br>« Ha molti libri » commentò educatamente.  
>« Sono solo alcuni, e solo sulle pozioni » rispose Snape, cercando un foglio nel cassetto della scrivania che adesso li separava.<br>« Può anche togliersi il cappotto, se preferisce » continuò l'uomo toccando la pergamena che aveva appena recuperato.  
>Lily osservò come dal foglio praticamente uscì fuori l'inchiostro andando a formare le frasi.<br>Era una magia che non le sarebbe mai riuscita, già lo sapeva.  
>Mentre aspettavano che l'inchiostro seccasse, Lily si sfilò il cappotto e domandò: « Che cos'è? »<br>Snape sollevò appena un sopracciglio. « Credevo che ci fossimo accordati: è il suo contratto. »  
>« Oh » fece la ragazza, incredula che fosse stato così facile convincerlo ad assumerla.<br>« Dunque » continuò il mago osservando con occhio critico la fitta scrittura. « Normalmente un contratto di questo tipo prevede un praticantato di cinque anni, dopo i quali potrà decidere se aprire una sua attività o rimanere alle mie dipendenze, rinnovando il contratto. »  
>« Cinque anni? » ansimò Lily, adesso non più tanto certa che quella fosse stata un'idea così brillante.<br>Sì, certo, lei si fidava di Severus Snape, ed era anche l'unica di tutta la sua famiglia a non tremare di terrore ogni qualvolta se lo trovava davanti, ma se tutti ne avevano tanta paura un motivo doveva esserci, no?  
>« Ovviamente se questa soluzione non ci soddisfa io sarò libero di licenziarla quando voglio, e altrettanto lei potrà andarsene senza alcuna ripercussione. »<br>« Certo... » annuì Lily, come se firmare contratti fosse qualcosa che lei faceva abitualmente.  
>Quando era stata presa nella libreria c'era suo padre a supervisionare la sua assunzione, e il suo allora futuro capo era talmente sotto pressione che per poco non aveva rovesciato la boccetta di inchiostro sopra tutti gli incartamenti.<br>Harry non era il tipo che abusava della sua notorietà, ma per la figlia avrebbe fatto praticamente qualsiasi cosa. Compreso renderla ridicola davanti al mondo intero.  
>« È decisa a firmare, dunque? »<br>Oddio... stava per firmare la sua condanna. Snape era il diavolo giunto dall'inferno per prendere la sua anima innocente! Merlino! Che cosa le era saltato in mente?  
>« Non ci sono problemi » esalò con un sorriso tremulo, rendendosi conto di stare impallidendo.<br>« Perfetto. »  
>Lo osservò scrivere il suo nome su uno spazio fino ad allora bianco e poi voltare il foglio verso di lei e indicarle i tre punti in cui avrebbe dovuto firmare.<br>Lily prese la piuma in mano e una goccia di inchiostro cadde sul foglio.  
>« Mi scusi... » balbettò osservandolo di sottecchi. Possibile che quell'uomo fosse così simile ad una bambola di cera proprio nel momento in cui per la prima volta lei si sentiva inquietata davanti a lui?<br>Deglutì e chiudendo appena gli occhi firmò con rapidità. Via il dente, via il dolore.  
>Spinse verso Snape la pergamena, senza nemmeno aspettare che l'inchiostro seccasse.<br>« Fatto » espirò con un sorriso appena più convinto.  
>Dopotutto che cosa mai poteva accadere? Snape non l'avrebbe certo uccisa. Insomma, aveva ucciso un sacco di gente ai tempi della guerra, compreso Dumbledore, ma perché avrebbe voluto uccidere proprio lei? Andiamo, non aveva senso...<br>Snape arrotolò la pergamena, e toccandola di nuovo con la bacchetta la fece sparire nel nulla.  
>Ok. Questo era un attimo inquietante.<br>E soprattutto era inquietante il sorrisetto che gli si stava disegnando sulla faccia.  
>« Posso darle un consiglio per il futuro, signorina Potter? » domandò gentilmente.<br>Lily annuì, perché non avrebbe potuto spiccicare un'altra parola nemmeno se l'avessero costretta.

Snape si avvicinò al tavolo, poggiando entrambe le mani sul legno e sporgendosi un po' avanti.  
>« Prima di firmare qualsiasi cosa, è sempre saggio leggere bene ogni singola parola. »<br>Quello stava palesemente a significare che la sua morte era vicina.  
>A Harry non sarebbe piaciuto.<p>

Nelle due ore seguenti Lily capì come mai nessuna persona sana di mente aveva risposto all'annuncio di Snape  
>Conoscendolo un minimo, chiunque avrebbe capito che innanzitutto quella non era una richiesta, ma un ordine. E il fatto che lui ti pagasse ogni mese per il lavoro svolto non era nient'altro che una sua gentilezza, perché era palese che non ti saresti mai meritato una paga per stare alla sua presenza praticamente otto ore al giorno e apprendere da lui i segreti delle pozioni e dei filtri.<br>E allora perché Lily dopo solo due ore del suo nuovo lavoro già stava per suicidarsi?  
>In realtà il suo nuovo lavoro non era molto diverso da quello vecchio.<br>Come unico compito Snape le aveva dato quello di riordinare tutta la sua libreria - il che ammontava ad una quantità di volumi che Lily non avrebbe mai letto nemmeno se avesse avuto cinque vite - secondo ordine di argomento. Ciò significava non solo prendere un libro e spostarlo, ma anche capire per lo più di cosa trattava e gettarlo nel mucchio giusto.  
>Era un lavoro che le avrebbe richiesto <em>mesi<em>!  
>Ma d'altra parte, come aveva scoperto quando aveva richiesto di poter leggere il contratto che aveva appena firmato - ancora odorava d'inchiostro, cazzo - da nessuna parte era stato scritto che lei si sarebbe occupata di eventuali clienti o di eventuali pozioni.<br>Dio... si sentiva tremendamente sfruttata. E anche tremendamente idiota.  
>Con la punta della bacchetta strappò dall'ennesimo volume il velo di polvere che si era depositato sopra di esso e sfogliò le prime pagine, l'espressione afflitta di chi è sul punto di morte.<br>« Sembra di essere in punizione » si lamentò osservando la schiena di Snape al di là della porta, mentre stava scrivendo qualcosa su un registro di dimensioni bibliche.  
>Il mago non rispose e Lily sbuffò contrariata.<br>D'accordo, si era fatta prendere da un momento di sconforto quella mattina, quando aveva firmato il contratto, e quella paura incongrua per Snape adesso le sembrava assolutamente stupida e fuori luogo.  
>Inoltre, se avesse dovuto lavorare in quel luogo per i successivi cinque anni, non voleva perdere ogni capacità di parola solo perché il suo datore di lavoro era silenzioso come la morte.<br>« Sa » esordì continuando a lavorare molto, davvero molto lentamente. « Mio padre non mi ha mai parlato tanto di lei... quello che so l'ho scoperto da sola indagando quando ero a Hogwarts. Alcuni quadri sono molto loquaci se sai come prenderli. Il ritratto di Dumbledore, per esempio, è un tale simpaticone! »  
>Snape si voltò, e Lily fu quasi certa di leggere sulla sua faccia un momentaneo istinto omicida che si faceva strada in lui. La ragazza sorrise con calore.<br>« L'ho conosciuto bene perché i miei fratelli erano praticamente sempre nell'ufficio del preside per qualche punizione, e io li seguivo, molto spesso. »  
>« Una famiglia meravigliosa » commentò Snape sarcastico.<br>« Non proprio » lo corresse Lily, lieta di sentirlo finalmente smuovere le corde vocali... accidenti, altri due minuti e si sarebbero mummificate.  
>« Mi sono sempre trovata un po' stretta nella mia famiglia... è talmente grande. Non riuscivo quasi mai a trovare del tempo per me stessa, c'era sempre qualcuno intorno a rompermi le scatole. »<br>« Suppongo che sia questo il motivo per cui sembra provare un autentico odio per i libri. »  
>Lily non capì il collegamento, così si zittì per un attimo.<br>Snape si voltò completamente verso di lei e la osservò con placida curiosità: « Signorina Potter, è per caso in imbarazzo per la sua palese ignoranza? »  
>« Io non sono ignorante! » protestò lei con veemenza.<br>« Non posso definire in altro modo una persona che tratta in quel modo uno degli ultimi tre esemplari di "Trattato sugli utilizzi delle piume di Jobberknoll". Potrebbe per favore evitare di _sbatterlo_ a terra in quel modo? »  
>Lily posò gli occhi sul volume, dimentica di quello che stava facendo.<br>« Sa, signorina » fece Snape avvicinandosi e raccogliendo da terra il libro. Lo guardò quasi con affetto prima di riporlo con cura su uno scaffale quasi vuoto. A quel punto continuò: « Il talento non è tutto. »  
>« Guardi che ho letto molti libri sulle pozioni! » si infervorò la ragazza, alzandosi dalla posizione a gambe incrociate che aveva tenuto fino ad allora, e sollevandosi in punta di piedi per risultare un minimo più minacciosa.<br>Minacciosa.  
>Davanti a Snape.<br>Ah ah.  
>« Non ne dubito, ma la domanda è: le è piaciuto leggerli? »<br>Lily aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma poi la richiuse, perché in realtà non avrebbe saputo che cosa dire.  
>Non ci aveva mai pensato prima.<br>Aveva letto alcuni libri sull'Arte delle Pozioni che andavano al di là del programma scolastico, ma quando l'aveva fatto c'era stato sempre un motivo che la spingeva: uno scherzo da preparare con James, un nuovo colore di capelli da provare, il brivido di cercare qualcosa di illegale nella sezione proibita.  
>A dire la verità non aveva mai aperto un libro per il semplice gusto di arricchire la sua cultura o, se aveva provato a farlo, aveva fallito dopo due ore.<br>« Come pensavo » annuì Snape scrutandola dall'alto, con occhio critico ma non del tutto disgustato, come lei aveva immaginato di scorgere.  
>« E adesso se non le dispiace vorrei che svolgesse il suo compito in silenzio, in modo da finire prima di un paio d'anni. »<br>« Guardi che solo perché ho firmato quel contratto non può trattarmi come una schiava! »  
>« Mi creda signorina Potter, ad ogni minuto che passa mi pento terribilmente di aver accettato che lei firmasse. »<p>

Harry Potter non era mai stato il tipo da assentarsi dal posto di lavoro nel bel mezzo della giornata senza nemmeno degnarsi di cancellare i suoi appuntamenti, ma quando quel gufo gli aveva portato la notizia del licenziamento di sua figlia, con _addirittura_ sette giorni di ritardo, aveva deciso che era opportuno non perdere nemmeno un attimo di tempo e precipitarsi nella libreria in cui lui stesso, quasi tre mesi prima, aveva trovato lavoro a Lily.  
>Ovviamente continuava ad essere contrario alla sua decisione di "emanciparsi", come alla ragazza piaceva definire quell'ennesimo atto di ribellione.<br>Perché, per Merlino, sua figlia non era uguale ai suoi fratelli, che nonostante da piccoli sembrassero due terremoti scatenati adesso dimostravano a tutti come col crescere erano diventati assennati e giudiziosi?  
>James tra tutti e tre era quello che gli dava più soddisfazioni, dato che svolgeva brillantemente il lavoro di Auror, proprio come Harry aveva sempre sognato.<br>E Albus, d'altro canto, nella sua decisione di diventare Guaritore avrebbe reso orgoglioso qualsiasi genitore.  
>Ma Lily... Lily era brillante e intelligente, di questo era convinto.<br>Ma era anche distratta, confusionaria, colta da costante indecisione. Cambiava idea ogni minuto e rischiava di far andare in paranoia chiunque.  
>E poi c'era stata la sua decisione di andarsene di casa, di mettersi a <em>lavorare<em>, senza nemmeno una specializzazione, un tirocinio, un _qualcosa_ che la qualificasse non solo come diplomata!  
>Harry era sconvolto che proprio lei, che palesemente aveva ereditato tutto da sua madre, la prima Lily, si fosse risolta a fare l'aiutante in una libreria. E adesso arrivava la notizia del suo licenziamento.<br>Non poteva lasciar passare la cosa sotto silenzio.  
>E si complimentava con se stesso per aver raccomandato al signor Jones di tenerlo informato su ciò che combinava la sua bambina.<br>Era troppo, _troppo_ giovane per entrare nel mondo del lavoro, e per vivere da sola!  
>Mentre raggiungeva l'uscita del Ministero per smaterializzarsi in santa pace a Diagon Alley, Harry Potter cercò di non pensare a chi Lily, la sua bambina, poteva invitare nel monolocale che aveva affittato. Gli <em>uomini<em> che potevano approfittarsi di lei.  
>No! L'avrebbe riportata a casa ad ogni costo, persino trascinandola per i capelli se fosse stato necessario.<p>

Quando comparve nella strada in cui si trovava la piccola libreria di Jones l'orario era molto vicino alla pausa pranzo, ma il mago non accennò a fermarsi e spalancò la porta, trattenendo a stento la sua ansia.  
>« Signor... signor Potter! » esclamò il ragazzo dietro il bancone facendo cadere a terra una pila di libri che stava controllando.<br>« Tuo padre? » domandò Harry senza nemmeno salutarlo.  
>« È... è sul retro » balbettò lui, cercando di rimediare al disastro appena combinato.<br>« Allora fammi il piacere di chiamarlo. »  
>Il giovane, un ragazzo allampanato, con la rimanenza dell'acne adolescenziale ancora ben visibile sulle guance e i capelli biondi un po' stopposi, si precipitò sul retro chiamando il padre a gran voce.<br>Il signor Jones si fece avanti strusciando le mani tra di loro con un sorriso forzato sul volto.  
>« Signor Potter... » esordì. « Deduco che abbia ricevuto il mio gufo. »<br>« Con ben sette giorni di ritardo! » abbaiò Harry stringendo i pugni.  
>Jones, la fotocopia di suo figlio con trent'anni di più sulle spalle, lanciò un'occhiata nervosa alla bacchetta che spuntava dai pantaloni del mago e deglutì.<p>

« Mi dispiace Signor Potter, ma sua figlia era totalmente inadeguata per questo lavoro! » sputò fuori velocemente, chiudendo poi gli occhi, come se temesse un attacco da parte di Harry.  
>« Lo so bene! » annuì l'uomo comprensivo, senza rendersi conto che Jones stava diminuendo i meriti di sua figlia, mentre lui la riteneva troppo intelligente per lavorare in una libreria come commessa.<br>« Voglio dire... era sempre distratta, più volte ha sbagliato a fare il resto ai clienti, e non so quante volte ho dovuto farle scrivere di nuovo tutto il registro per aver fatto un pasticcio dei più gravi con le case editrici. Insomma, non vorrei sembrarle sfacciato... ma sua figlia... »  
>« Sì, sì capisco... Qui dentro le sue capacità sono di gran lunga sottovalutate » lo interruppe Harry annuendo con convinzione.<br>Jones lo fissò stranito, decidendo immediatamente di assecondare qualsiasi cosa l'uomo si sarebbe inventato nei riguardi di sua figlia.  
>In realtà aveva indorato la pillola già in modo incredibile: più volte la giovane Potter non si era presentata a lavoro o era arrivata con ore di ritardo, e la maggior parte del tempo lo trascorreva a sfogliare annoiata i libri più che a rendersi utile in negozio. Era già stato abbastanza magnanimo nel tenerla al suo servizio per quasi tre mesi. Più di così proprio non avrebbe saputo che cosa fare.<br>« Bene, bene... » disse Harry a quel punto, ragionando.  
>Se Lily era senza lavoro, era molto probabile che senza il suo aiuto non avrebbe saputo trovare un altro posto prima che l'affitto scadesse e lei si ritrovasse senza casa, e allora lui avrebbe preteso di riaverla a Grimmauld Place, come avevano pattuito a suo tempo.<p>

In effetti adesso che ci pensava non capiva come non avesse potuto organizzare tutto lui stesso molto, molto prima: avrebbe potuto benissimo fare qualche pressione su Jones affinché la licenziasse già a fine settembre in modo da risparmiarsi quei tre lunghissimi mesi di terrore.  
>In ogni caso adesso non avrebbe dovuto più preoccuparsi perché...<br>« Non si deve preoccupare, Signor Potter! » esclamò allora Jones gioviale. « Ho sentito che ha già trovato un altro lavoro, e in tempi record vista la crisi in cui stiamo sguazzando da mesi. »  
>« Cosa? » la voce uscì tremante, insicura, e orripilata.<br>« La crisi, insomma, so che lei lavora per il governo, ma non credevo che fosse anche proibito... »  
>« Non mi riferisco a questo! Un lavoro? Dove ha potuto trovare un lavoro! » ansimò sbalordito e sconvolto.<br>« Oh... be', in realtà ora che ci penso non è proprio una sorpresa che abbia trovato lavoro lì, dopotutto a quanto ho capito va letteralmente pazza per le Pozioni e tutti quegli intrugli di cui io non ho mai capito niente! Comunque... » si affrettò a rispondere Jones quando si accorse che la vena sulla fronte di Harry iniziava a pulsare minacciosamente. « Comunque ha trovato lavoro presso il "Potion Master" » spiegò con un sorriso.  
>Poi, visto che Harry rimaneva immobile, con il volto pietrificato in un espressione di assoluto orrore, aggiunse: « Se mi posso permettere, sua figlia è una ragazza molto coraggiosa. »<br>« Snape » disse Harry senza alcuna espressione nella voce.  
>« Già... incredibile che riesca a sopravvivere con quel negozietto, ma dopotutto i guadagni devono essere buoni se può anche permettersi un aiutante. »<p>

« Snape » ripeté Harry, sbattendo le palpebre.  
>« Ehm... sì, proprio lui. »<br>« La mia bambina che lavora da Snape. »  
>« Signor Potter, è proprio sicuro di sentirsi bene? » domandò Jones premuroso, avvicinandosi a lui.<br>Harry meditò di strozzarlo per essersi permesso di licenziare la sua splendida e intelligentissima figlia costringendola a ricorrere a Snape. SNAPE!  
>Merlino, perché Voldemort non lo aveva ucciso? La pena e il terrore non sarebbero certo stati così grandi.<br>« Devo andare » disse, voltandosi velocemente e uscendo in tutta fretta, abbandonando dietro di sé Jones e figlio in completa perplessità.  
>Camminando a grandi passi per il villaggio cercò di ricordare dove Snape avesse aperto quel suo stramaledetto negozio. Avrebbe potuto distruggerlo. Era Harry Potter. Non lo avrebbero mai condannato, e inoltre di screzi con Snape ne aveva avuti molti, uno in più non poteva certo essere la fine del mondo.<br>Quando arrivò al negozio incriminato non poteva credere che Lily si fosse rivolta proprio a Severus Snape per quell'aiuto che suo padre le avrebbe dato senza chiedere niente in cambio, se non l'assoluta obbedienza, ovviamente.  
>Lily era fuori dal negozio, davanti alla vetrina, e muoveva ritmicamente la bacchetta avanti e indietro. Ai suoi comandi aveva uno straccio che toglieva anni e anni di sporcizia dal vetro, donandogli un aspetto decisamente migliore, tanto che un paio di persone si erano avvicinate per controllare che cosa stesse succedendo al "Potion Master" dato che una bella ragazza sembrava essere stata appena assunta.<br>Lily era intenta nel suo lavoro, e con la mano libera spruzzava liquido trasparente da una boccetta che sfrigolava a contatto con lo sporco e rendeva lucida la superficie del vetro.  
>Harry le si avvicinò lentamente e sentì che canticchiava.<br>Rimase immobile per qualche attimo, poi tossì forte.  
>La ragazza si voltò e, non appena lo riconobbe, fece una smorfia scocciata, tornando immediatamente al suo lavoro.<p>

« Cosa vuoi? » domandò senza degnarlo di una seconda occhiata.  
>Harry era sempre stato una persona capace di gestire i suoi figli, ma Lily lo faceva andare in bestia nel giro di pochi secondi, ed era poi incapace di trattenere la rabbia.<br>« Che cosa voglio? Ma ti rendi conto che non mi hai nemmeno detto di essere stata licenziata! » esordì, pensando che non fosse saggio denigrare il lavoro che si era trovata con la prima frase.

Lily premette con più forza il panno contro il vetro spingendo la punta della bacchetta sulla stoffa. « Vedo che l'hai scoperto comunque. Suppongo che tu mi faccia tenere d'occhio dalle tue spie. »

« È normale che mi preoccupi per te! Sono tuo padre! »  
>« Come ho potuto dimenticarlo? » replicò Lily sarcastica. « In ogni caso, l'ho detto alla mamma. Non è colpa mia se non vi parlate per mesi, è sempre lei quella che deve farsi sentire, tu non fai mai uno sforzo. »<br>« E immagino che tua madre sia d'accordo nel farti lavorare in questo, questo... »  
>« La parola che stai cercando è "negozio di pozioni", Harry. E, sì, la mamma è d'accordo. »<br>Harry cercò di mantenersi controllato, se avesse iniziato a urlare nel bel mezzo della strada la gente sarebbe accorsa a frotte e la Skeeter avrebbe scritto un articolo di dodici pagine sulle liti familiari di Harry Potter. _Odiava_ quella situazione.

« Qualche problema? » domandò allora la voce di Snape, mentre il suo proprietario usciva dal negozio.  
>Oh, perfetto.<br>« Snape » disse Harry glaciale.  
>« Potter » rispose Snape con lo stesso tono.<br>« Signor Snape... mi scusi, mio padre stava andando. »  
>« Non stavo andando da nessuna parte. Lily! Tu meriti di meglio che lavorare in questo... » cercò un termine adatto, ma alla fine trovò saggiò concludere la frase con: « Meriti di meglio che lavorare <em>qui!<em> »  
>La ragazza sbuffò, tirandosi indietro i capelli che per il vento le erano finiti sul volto; Snape osservava la scenetta con occhio interessato e un'espressione debolmente divertita.<br>« Si dà il caso che a me piaccia lavorare qui, Harry! » protestò Lily lasciando cadere a terra la boccetta di liquido sgrassante e lo straccio. « Perché non capisci che voglio essere lasciata in pace? Non ti sopporto più da quando la mamma se n'è andata! »  
>Harry lo capiva perfettamente e senza alcuno sforzo. Quello che non voleva era che lo capisse anche Snape, ma in ogni caso dai tempi della scuola Snape sembrava sempre sapere tutto di tutti, quindi...<br>« Senti tesoro » tentò Harry come ultima carta. « Perché non torni a casa? Manderò un paio di gufi e vedremo di farti entrare nella classe di Pozioni Applicate, anche se l'anno è iniziato credo che non ci saranno problemi a... »

« Ma allora proprio non capisci! » quasi gridò Lily a quel punto, e Harry si guardò intorno, preoccupato. Ma ormai la gente per la strada era davvero poca e la maggior parte era troppo assorta nel fare gli ultimi acquisti della mattinata o nel chiudere il proprio negozio, per prestare autentica attenzione a loro.  
>« Non voglio che tu mandi un paio di gufi! Non voglio che tu ti intrometta nella mia vita! Per una volta, una sola, voglio farcela da sola! »<br>« Ma, Lily tu non... »  
>« E non dirmi che non sono abbastanza grande per farlo! Cazzo Harry, sei tu quello che ha sconfitto Voldemort a diciassette anni! »<br>Harry, davanti allo sguardo infuocato della figlia - e al suo linguaggio che degenerava sempre di più al passo con la discussione - cedette, come accadeva la maggior parte delle volte.  
>« D'accordo » disse sospirando. « Fai come vuoi, rovinati pure la vita e rimani incastrata in un lavoro che non potrà mai soddisfarti. Sei contenta adesso? »<br>« Molto, sì! » abbaiò lei con le lacrime agli occhi.  
>Harry si voltò verso Snape, pronto a gridargli contro qualcosa come: « La tratti bene o giuro che le stacco la testa! » ma sarebbe suonato davvero troppo teatrale, anche dopo una scena come quella, così si limitò a guardarlo con l'odio che aveva smesso di provare per lui a diciassette anni, poi girò sui tacchi e si smaterializzò.<p>

« Non c'è proprio niente da ridere! » sbottò Lily qualche attimo dopo la smaterializzazione di quell'asino di suo padre.  
>« Assolutamente » convenne Snape, senza accennare a smorzare il sogghigno divertito che si era fatto lentamente largo sulla sua faccia dopo ogni parola di Harry.<p>

« È sua abitudine chiamare suo padre per nome? » si interessò a quel punto, quando la rabbia di Lily iniziava lentamente a sbollire.  
>« Da quando ho dodici anni » rispose lei con un sospiro. « Lo vede come mi tratta? Da quando lui e la mamma hanno divorziato è diventato così. A volte mi fa quasi paura. »<br>« Farebbe paura a chiunque » annuì Snape accondiscendente. « E adesso, per favore, concluda alla svelta il suo lavoro in modo da non bruciarsi la pausa pranzo e costringere me a pagarle gli straordinari » e detto questo tornò dentro la bottega con passo misurato.  
>Lily raccolse lo straccio da terra togliendo la polvere che vi si era depositata sopra.<br>Adesso che si sentiva più calma il freddo pungente che aveva patito fino a poco prima si fece di nuovo pressante e si strinse nella sciarpa.  
>In quel momento un giovane mago sui trent'anni la avvicinò.<br>« Mi scusi, il negozio è aperto? » domandò con un sorriso.  
>« Certo, ma ancora per poco. Ha bisogno di qualcosa? »<br>« Be', ecco, non mi sono mai servito qui, perché dicono tutti che il proprietario è un po' inquietante, ma se lei mi conferma che le pozioni preparate sono tra le migliori di Londra... »  
>Lily gli sorrise con garbo. « Io le confermo che sono tra le migliori dell'Inghilterra. E non si faccia spaventare dal signor Snape, le garantisco che abbaia molto ma non morde quasi mai. »<br>L'uomo annuì con un sorrisetto appena accennato e a Lily sembrò di averlo già convinto, difatti lo vide entrare con la coda dell'occhio e uscire poco dopo con espressione soddisfatta.  
>« Ha trovato quello che cercava? » si interessò lei, sollevandosi dalla posizione accucciata che aveva preso per pulire bene gli angoli della vetrina.<br>« No, ma il Signor Snape mi ha assicurato che potrò trovarla ben presto » spiegò lui.  
>« Sono lieta che sia rimasto soddisfatto. Buona giornata. »<br>« A lei! » rispose il ragazzo mentre si allontanava.  
>Lily si congratulò con se stessa, dato che erano quasi due giorni che non vedevano uno straccio di cliente.<br>Osservò la vetrina spoglia anche se pulita, e pensò un po' a che cosa avrebbe potuto fare per abbellirla e rendere il negozio più invitante.  
>Era sempre stata abbastanza brava a disegnare e avrebbe potuto scrivere il nome del negozio sul vetro, in modo che fosse subito ben visibile.<br>Poi avrebbe potuto mettere alcune decorazioni - il verde sembrava un buon colore - e ovviamente una serie di boccette colme di pozioni invitanti, come il Bubbling Beverage, l'Amortentia, la Bulbadox Powder, una boccetta minuscola di Draught of Living Death, e una invece smoderatamente grande di Euphoria, che fece sorridere Lily al ricordo dello scherzo perpetrato ai danni di Albus ideato da lei e James quando ancora nessuno di loro aveva iniziato a frequentare Hogwarts.(1)  
>Insomma, dopotutto lavorava con Snape da ben tre giorni e in quel lasso di tempo erano entrate solo cinque persone nel negozio. Due delle quali per chiedere indicazioni.<br>« Seriamente, come pensa di pagarmi a fine mese se questi sono gli unici affari che riesce a portare a termine? » domandò Lily rientrando nel negozio, e lasciandosi avvolgere dal tepore dell'ambiente.  
>« Sono abbastanza certo di riuscire a pagarla. »<p>

Snape era seduto al bancone e stava tritando finemente qualcosa che Lily non riuscì a classificare. Il mago gettò il composto in un mortaio e iniziò a polverizzarlo.

« Perché non mi lascia fare alcune modifiche? Potrei rendere tutto molto più accogliente! Le dipingerò il nome del negozio sul vetro! Che ne dice? Posso mettermi subito a lavorare sui modelli. Dopotutto non può essere un male, e se proprio non le piace basterà che me lo dica. Davvero! Sono molto brava e non... »  
>« Se le dico di sì, mi promette che chiuderà quella bocca? »<br>Lily si appoggiò con i gomiti al bancone e posò il mento sui palmi aperti delle mani. « Ma certo! » confermò con un sorriso.  
>Snape roteò gli occhi e la ragazza saltò su, lieta di averla spuntata così facilmente.<br>Era strano essere così in confidenza con Snape, ma dopo anni di tentativi di avvicinarlo alla fine ci era riuscita ed era molto soddisfatta di se stessa per questo. E che suo padre andasse a morire in modi dolorosi e complessi!  
>« Non mi ha detto perché non ha mai risposto alle mie lettere » insinuò Lily prendendo un pezzo di pergamena e una matita che teneva sempre sull'orecchio sinistro e iniziando a disegnare qualche abbozzo per la scritta. Lanciò un occhiata a Snape, che grugnì.<br>« E nemmeno ho intenzione di dirlo. È una ragazza così intelligente! Sono convinto che potrà arrivarci da sola, non appena vorrà iniziare ad utilizzare un po' di quella materia grigia che si ritrova. »

« Non c'è alcun bisogno di fare del sarcasmo... » protestò debolmente lei, tracciando furiosamente qualche linea sulla pergamena.  
>Passò qualche minuto di assoluto silenzio se non per il leggero frusciare dei fogli e lo sfregare del pestello sulla pietra.<br>« Dovrebbe andare a pranzo » disse Snape a quel punto.  
>Lily strinse le spalle, senza sollevare lo sguardo dal suo lavoro. « Non ho fame. »<br>Snape non replicò e continuò il suo lavoro. Oramai il composto, qualsiasi cosa fosse, doveva essere diventato leggero come cipria.  
>Lily tossicchiò. « Ehm... posso chiederle di prestarmi uno dei suoi libri? »<br>« Credevo che odiasse leggere. »  
>« Infatti. Proprio per questo non ho molti libri. »<br>Lo sentì sospirare appena, forse divertito o forse scocciato, ma alla fine il mago rispose che avrebbe potuto prendere quello che desiderava dalla libreria, ma che se avesse sporcato qualche pagina le avrebbe detratto il costo del volume dallo stipendio.  
><em>Il che equivale alla paga di quattro anni interi<em>, pensò Lily.  
>Snape si alzò e si diresse sul retro per aggiungere il composto alla pozione a cui stava lavorando da tre giorni: Lily non aveva ancora capito di cosa si trattasse dato che le era assolutamente proibito avvicinarsi al laboratorio.<br>Il suo compito continuava ad essere quello di bibliotecaria a tempo perso, ma la ragazza aveva smesso di lamentarsi, perché l'atmosfera che respirava in quel negozio, e la sensazione che Snape le dava, era qualcosa che aveva dimenticato da molto tempo e che la riportava al periodo in cui era felice con la sua famiglia.  
>Il "Potion Master", dopo nemmeno cinque giorni, era diventato "casa".<p>

(1) Ok, l'elenco di pozioni è in inglese, perché l'inglese è più figo... Nono, lo so che siamo in Italia eccetera, ma se preferisco "Dumbledore" a "Silente", "Snape" a "Piton", mi pare ovvio che preferisca "Euphoria" al decisamente più piatto "Elisir dell'Euforia". XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte II **

"_How can I try to explain  
>When I do he turns away again<br>And it's always been the same  
>Same old story<br>From the moment I could talk  
>I was ordered to listen<br>Now there's a way and I know  
>That I have to go away<br>I know I have to go"_  
><strong>Cat Stevens - Father and Son [<strong>**Click****]**

Lily abitava in un monolocale con un soppalco dove facevano bella mostra di sé un letto morbido e una piccola poltrona, su cui si rilassava e ascoltava la Radio Magica.  
>Il resto dell'ambiente era costituito da una piccola cucina, un tavolo con due sedie, un divano-letto abbastanza comodo e un ampio armadio. In un angolo aveva riposto la sua scopa con cui spesso aveva giocato insieme a James e Albus, ma che adesso giaceva inutilizzata da mesi.<br>Aveva ottenuto dal proprietario il permesso di ridipingere l'ambiente come preferiva, ma solo se avesse provveduto da sola alle spese.  
>Non si era lasciata scappare l'occasione e adesso le sue pareti verde chiarissimo la salutavano ogni mattina mettendole il buon umore, e gli arabeschi rossi che disegnava ogni sera lungo di esse erano come i suoi sogni, che le si staccavano dalla mente per diventare colore.<br>A Lily piaceva il suo monolocale, e non lo avrebbe scambiato con nessun'altra camera.  
>La finestra, ampia e ariosa, dava sulla strada molto trafficata, ma i rumori della città non la disturbavano, dato che abitava all'ultimo piano.<br>Aveva istallato una stufa in modo da poter comunicare tramite Metropolvere, anche se ovviamente l'unico modo per spostarsi senza mezzi babbani era la Smaterializzazione.  
>La mattina, se non era troppo assonnata per concentrarsi, preferiva quel metodo di viaggio, piuttosto che soffrire il freddo per i venti minuti che la separavano dal Potion Master.<br>Quella sera, appena giunta a casa, si gettò nel minuscolo bagno e fece una doccia molto lunga per cercare di togliersi di dosso l'odore di polvere di quei libri. Seriamente, Snape avrebbe dovuto diventare cieco anni prima se li aveva letti davvero tutti.  
>Il pensiero di Snape la portò al pensiero del suo nuovo lavoro, e il suo nuovo lavoro la portò a pensare a quell'idiota di suo padre. E questo davvero la indispettì moltissimo, tanto che lanciò con rabbia la spugna impregnata di sapone contro la parete della doccia, trattenendo un'imprecazione.<br>Da quando la mamma aveva lasciato Harry, lui si era trasformato nel padre padrone più pericoloso della terra: le stava con il fiato sul collo dal momento in cui era diventata amica di Scorpius.  
>Ad Harry sembrava che il mondo fosse sempre sul punto di mangiarsi viva Lily e faceva di tutto per tenersela stretta.<br>Albus diceva che era perché a Harry mancava la mamma e Lily gliela ricordava.  
>Stronzate, pensava Lily: Harry stava col fiato sul collo anche a James e Albus, solo che loro accettavano la cosa come normale o sopportabile. Lei no. Lei non poteva soffrire i tentativi di suo padre di sabotare la sua intera esistenza.<br>Per questo aveva cercato lavoro da Snape: era praticamente certa che questo lo avrebbe fatto impazzire, e se c'era una cosa che Lily adorava fare era litigare furiosamente con suo padre, perché di solito a spuntarla era lei.  
>Quello che non riusciva a capire era come James potesse continuare in quel modo: lui era il fratello a cui aveva sempre guardato con ammirazione e rispetto. Solo negli ultimi anni era crollato davanti ai suoi occhi e non avrebbe più potuto risollevarsi. O almeno questa era la sua opinione mentre si asciugava i capelli.<br>Si preparò una cena abbondante chiamando il ristorante cinese e facendosela portare a casa, e poi lesse i primi tre capitoli de "L'uso delle mosche Crisopa nella Pozionistica tradizionale dal Medioevo ad oggi" accoccolata sulla sua poltrona. Trattenne l'impulso di sottolineare qualche frase e trovò la lettura molto interessante, nonostante all'inizio avesse creduto di addormentarsi.

Forse Snape aveva ragione e c'era della bellezza nel leggere qualcosa che avrebbe arricchito la sua conoscenza. Forse era davvero una cosa piacevole imparare qualcosa di nuovo soltanto perché era suo desiderio farlo e non perché qualcuno glielo imponeva o perché c'era un esame all'orizzonte. Forse avrebbe preso qualche altro libro dalla biblioteca di Snape.

Verso mezzanotte, quando gli occhi iniziavano a chiudersi da soli, spense le luci e si infilò sotto le coperte.  
>Dormiva da meno di mezz'ora quando la brace quasi spenta della stufa si mosse, ravvivando il fuoco e mostrando il volto di una ragazza.<br>Lily sentì risuonare le parole nell'ambiente e si drizzò a sedere con la mano sulla bacchetta, poi riconobbe la voce di Julie e si rilassò.  
>« Lily! Lily, svegliati ti prego! » la implorò Julie.<br>« Sono sveglia... » brontolò la ragazza scendendo le ripide scale del soppalco per andare a rispondere a quella chiamata notturna.  
>« Lily, devi venire qui! James... non-non sta bene e non riesco a calmarlo! »<br>Lily superò gli ultimi metri quasi correndo e si inginocchiò davanti al volto della ragazza.  
>« Che succede? Ha la febbre? E comunque perché chiami me? »<br>« No, no... solo, ti prego, vieni! Con me non vuole parlare! »  
>Lily annuì e chiuse la comunicazione mentre già stava afferrando un paio di jeans e un maglione.<br>Julie era la ragazza di James da ormai tre anni e secondo Lily era... ok.  
>Niente di speciale insomma, una ragazza come tante altre. Era già abbastanza che avesse avuto il coraggio di infilare la faccia tra le fiamme, visto che era una Babbana. In effetti quell'improvviso atto di coraggio le aveva appena fatto guadagnare qualche punto.<br>James l'aveva conosciuta in un bar dove lei faceva la cameriera e, a quanto diceva lui, aveva impiegato ben quattro mesi per convincerla ad uscire.  
>Strano per uno che a scuola faceva strage di cuori.<br>Ma tutto si era spiegato quando Julie aveva confessato a Lily che a prima vista aveva ritenuto James un pazzo stravagante per i vestiti strani che indossava e il vocabolario assurdo che a volte tirava fuori. Poi un collega le aveva spiegato che faceva un lavoro particolare -qualcosa riguardo ai servizi segreti Babbani - e lei aveva fatto un tentativo.  
>Non si deve mai sottovalutare l'importanza di una bella uniforme.<br>Quando James le aveva confessato di essere un mago per poco la poverina non aveva avuto una sincope.  
>Ma stavano ancora insieme, quindi ok.<br>Lily appellò la scarpa che non riusciva a trovare e la indossò senza allacciarla, poi immediatamente si Smaterializzò.  
>Comparve in mezzo al salotto del piccolo appartamento di Julie, dove ancora James non si era deciso a trasferirsi. Preferiva stare a casa col paparino.<br>Lily lo considerava un vero idiota anche per quel motivo.  
>Julie fece un salto laterale quando lei si Materializzò, ma subito trattenne la sua paura.<br>« Scusa... » disse Lily sorridendole.  
>« No, dovrei abituarmi a questa... Materializzazione? »<br>La ragazza annuì rinfoderando la bacchetta. Julie era particolarmente carina, con setosi capelli neri, fianchi stretti e seno piccolo. Il volto era ovale e quella sera un po' pallido, e i suoi occhi azzurri erano limpidi e sinceri. Era una brava ragazza anche se non particolarmente interessante.  
>« Che succede James? » domandò Lily, spostando la sua attenzione sul fratello seduto sul piccolo divano al centro della stanza. James sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei e solo allora Lily si accorse che aveva entrambi gli occhi cerchiati e un labbro spaccato.<br>Preoccupata, si inginocchiò davanti a lui prendendogli il volto tra le mani e osservandolo con occhio critico.  
>« Per Merlino! Che cosa hai fatto? »<br>« Una stronzata » rispose James allora con voce roca, e Lily si rese conto che aveva bevuto, e non poco.  
>« Sei ubriaco » esclamò. « Perché sei ubriaco? Non ti ubriachi dai tempi di Hogwarts... credevo che gli Auror non consentissero questo tipo di... »<br>« Non sono più un Auror. »  
>« Cosa? »<br>« Mi hai sentito, sorella. Non sono più un Auror. Mi sono licenziato oggi pomeriggio, poi sono andato ad ubriacarmi e sono stato coinvolto in una rissa da taverna » fece una pausa e una smorfia di disgusto gli deformò il volto. « Non sei fiera di tuo fratello maggiore? »  
>Lily lanciò un'occhiata a Julie proprio accanto a sé: sembrava angosciata e impaurita.<br>Poi sorrise a James accarezzandogli il volto come avrebbe fatto con un bambino.  
>« Sono molto fiera di te » gli confermò. « Non sono mai stata fiera di te come in questo momento. »<br>A James tremò il mento mentre i suoi occhi marroni, appannati da un principio di lacrime, si specchiavano in quelli di Lily.  
>La ragazza pensò che non fosse saggio lasciarlo tornare a casa in quelle condizioni, e Julie non era in grado di occuparsi di lui dato che conosceva ben poco delle loro dinamiche familiari.<br>Lily si alzò in piedi e prese per un braccio la fidanzata di James, portandola in un angolo come se volesse rivelarle un segreto.

« È per nostro padre... lui darà di matto quando lo saprà. Ehm... è un po' possessivo con noi e non credo che sia saggio lasciarlo andare a dormire a casa. »  
>« Può stare qui! » gemette Julie naturalmente preoccupata per il suo ragazzo, ma al contempo lieta di poter dare una mano.<br>« Senza offesa, ma credo che sarebbe meglio se almeno stanotte dormisse da me. Ti avrà detto che sono mesi che non parlo con lui in modo serio, e credo che sia arrivato il momento per chiarire un po' di cose. »  
>Julie la guardò a lungo, come per sfidarla a portarle via l'uomo della sua vita, poi si ricordò che quell'uomo era suo fratello e allora annuì freddamente.<br>Lily sospirò tra sé e sé. « Dubito che James vorrà tornare a casa dopo quello che è successo e, so che è una seccatura ma, se posso chiedertelo, mi accompagneresti da mio padre a fare le valigie per lui? Ovviamente vorrà vivere con te, so che è da molto che ne parlate... »  
>Julie cambiò immediatamente atteggiamento e il suo volto delicato si aprì in un sorriso lieto e ingenuo. « Non è un disturbo! Lo faccio volentieri, e... » arrossì un po'. « Inoltre è davvero tanto che ne parliamo, e credo che questo sia il momento giusto. »<br>Non sai quanto, pensò Lily osservando con sufficienza l'espressione sgomenta e al contempo sollevata del fratello.

Si Smaterializzò direttamente sopra il proprio letto, tenendo James per un braccio.  
>James si accasciò sul materasso coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio e gemendo come se gli avessero appena tagliato un arto.<br>« Hai fatto la cosa giusta. »  
>« Papà mi ucciderà. »<br>« Io ti difenderò a costo di morire! » si offrì lei, strappando un sorriso tirato al fratello. « Prendo un po' di Dittamo » aggiunse osservando alla luce della lampada del suo comodino come quel taglio sul labbro del fratello stesse iniziando ad allargarsi.  
>Scese le scalette e recuperò dalla sua riserva una boccetta della pozione.<br>Cinque minuti dopo, James era molto più umano di quanto lo avesse visto a casa di Julie.  
>Lily lo abbracciò di slancio, scoppiando a ridere. « Merlino! Voglio proprio vedere che faccia farà! »<br>« Io no. »  
>« La mamma lo sa già? E per quando pensi di fissare il provino? Se hai bisogno di allenarti io sono disponibile solo nel week-end e non è nemmeno troppo sicuro... Credo che Snape terrà aperto il negozio anche il sabato e la domenica. »<br>James si passò una mano tra i capelli sgranando gli occhi, sovrastato dalla sua nuova situazione e dal flusso continuo di parole della sorella.  
>« Credi... Credi che se mi mettessi in ginocchio e supplicassi mi riprenderebbero al lavoro? »<br>Lily lo guardò con improvviso disprezzo misto a delusione, e si alzò in piedi per scrutarlo dall'alto.  
>« James Sirius Potter! »<br>« Oddio, così sembri la mamma... » si lamentò lui rimpicciolendosi.  
>« Da quando hai tre anni il tuo sogno è quello di entrare a far parte di una squadra di Quidditch. Ti alleni per questo da quando ti è stata regalata la prima scopa. Sei diventato capitano dei Grifondoro a dodici anni, cazzo! Eppure, dopo il diploma la prima cosa che hai fatto è stata l'iscrizione agli esami per diventare Auror. E perché? » Lily fece una pausa ad effetto, riprendendo fiato. « Perché era quello che voleva Harry. »<br>Si zittì solo per un attimo in modo da far penetrare bene nella mente di James quei dati di fatto.  
>« Eri la persona più coraggiosa di questo mondo. Ti ammiravo perché sapevi essere te stesso e non ti scusavi per questo, come fa la maggior parte della gente. Perché ti fai mettere i piedi in testa da nostro padre adesso? Non lo hai mai fatto! Perché adesso? »<br>« Perché lui è rimasto solo » rispose James con voce rotta, guardandosi la punta delle scarpe.  
>Lily fissò la sua nuca con rabbia: avrebbe tanto voluto prenderlo a pugni in quel momento.<br>« Cazzi suoi! Cazzi suoi se è rimasto da solo! » gridò a quel punto, ben sapendo che suo padre non era affatto solo. Aveva zia Hermione e zio Ron, aveva i nonni Weasley, e aveva Ginny, come amica, ma lieta di essergli vicino. Aveva Teddy, che lo adorava. E aveva anche i suoi figli, nonostante sembrasse essersene dimenticato.  
>E se era rimasto solo la colpa era unicamente sua.<br>« Solo perché nostro padre ha fatto in modo di rimanere solo non vuol dire che tu debba rinunciare ai tuoi sogni per inseguire i suoi! »

« Lily... è papà! » ansimò James alzandosi finalmente in piedi. « È di papà che stai parlando. »  
>« Sì, lo so. Forse è per questo che sono stata smistata a Serpeverde e tu a Grifondoro. Io penso prima a me stessa. »<br>« Stronzate... »  
>« Se sono stronzate, perché non riesci a fare quello che davvero vorresti fare? Perché sei entrato negli Auror se non volevi farlo? »<p>

James aprì la bocca per risponderle, poi la richiuse, poi la riaprì di nuovo.  
>« Non lo so » ammise infine. « Non ne ho idea. »<br>Le sue spalle si piegarono sotto il peso di quella consapevolezza e impallidì. Lily allora lasciò che l'amore che provava per lui intenerisse le parole che stava per rivolgergli e gli accarezzò di nuovo la guancia. « Rifletti su quello che vuoi davvero fare della tua vita, ma fallo quando non ti si chiudono gli occhi per il sonno. E soprattutto quando non sarai più ubriaco o con i postumi di una sbornia. Dormi nel mio letto, e domattina vedremo che cosa fare, ok? »  
>James la guardò come un bambino spaurito, e le obbedì sfilandosi le scarpe e sollevando le coperte sopra di sé.<br>Lily mise in ordine il suo soppalco e spense la luce, poi si chinò sopra James e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.  
>Lui, già mezzo addormentato, emise un sospiro che suonava molto come « 'Notte mamma. »<br>Lily a quelle parole si commosse e dovette asciugarsi qualche lacrima, perché a lei non succedeva più da anni di addormentarsi con il pensiero della mamma china a vegliare sul suo sonno.  
>La sua era una famiglia del cazzo, e a volte avrebbe voluto non farne parte.<p>

Quando si svegliarono, le nove erano passate da un pezzo e un gufo bussava insistentemente alla finestra.  
>Fu James ad aprire, e l'animale volò dritto sopra la testa di Lily lasciandole cadere una busta tra le mani.<br>Lei la aprì con gli occhi ancora abbottonati.

Il breve biglietto diceva: " Se entro dieci secondi non la vedo arrivare sul suo posto di lavoro si consideri licenziata."  
>Merda, pensò Lily. MerdaMerdaMerdaMerda.<br>« Che succede? » si interessò James, ancora stropicciandosi gli occhi, quando la vide afferrare i vestiti come se avesse appena ricevuto una lettera dal diavolo in persona.  
>« Ritardo. Snape. »<p>

Il giovane sgranò gli occhi. « Ma allora è vero che lavori per lui! »  
>Lily non sprecò tempo a rispondere e si precipitò sulla sua bacchetta per Smaterializzarsi.<br>« Io vengo con te » la informò James afferrandola per un braccio.  
>« Non credo proprio! »<br>Ma ormai era troppo tardi, l'incantesimo si era attivato e Lily fu costretta a trascinare il fratello con sé, nonostante fosse davvero l'ultima cosa che le sarebbe passata per la mente.  
>« Sei un deficiente! » gridò in mezzo alla strada quando comparvero. Poi si affrettò a controllare che nessuno dei due si fosse spaccato, anche in minima parte.<br>Per fortuna erano perfettamente sani, e integri.  
>Lily, memore dell'ultimatum di Snape, si precipitò verso la porta del negozio continuando a vestirsi in mezzo alla strada, visto che ancora doveva indossare il maglione azzurro che aveva recuperato dalla poltrona.<br>Spalancò la porta del negozio praticamente gridando le sue scuse e nemmeno lo sguardo glaciale di Snape riuscì a bloccare il suo flusso di parole.  
>« Mi scusi, mi scusi, mi scusi. Giuro che non capiterà mai più! È stata un'emergenza. So perfettamente che la puntualità è tutto per un pozionista. La prego, la prego, mi scusi! »<br>« Un'emergenza? » domandò Snape senza alcun segno di interesse nella voce.  
>« Mio, mia, mio nonno... non ehm... » di solito Lily trovava con naturale facilità una menzogna plausibile alla quale tutti sembravano credere con assoluta certezza. Ma in quel caso il volto privo di espressione di Snape che la scrutava dalla penombra del locale la fece rabbrividire e pensò che per mentire davanti a quell'uomo era necessario provare molta meno stima e rispetto verso di lui in confronto di quelli che provava lei.<br>« Ehm... »  
>James scelse quel momento per entrare nel negozio e mostrare così la sua persona.<br>Gli occhi freddi di Snape si spostarono da Lily al ragazzo, per poi tornare a Lily. Un sopracciglio si sollevò lentamente, come a sfidarla a dare una spiegazione per quell'intrusione indesiderata.  
>Stava per rispondere, quando James aprì la bocca facendone uscire una sequenza incredibile di parole: « Posso lavorare anche io qui? »<br>Lily chiuse gli occhi, allibita.  
>Non stava accadendo. Era una situazione priva di logica, e palesemente non stava accadendo.<br>« Prego? » fece Snape, con una punta di diffidenza nel tono di voce.  
>« JAMES! » tuonò Lily, desiderando ardentemente di svegliarsi e scoprire di essere cinque giorni in ritardo, ma anche di aver appena concluso l'incubo più brutto della sua vita.<br>Snape non poteva prendersi due anime della sua famiglia. Il diavolo sarebbe stato in debito.  
>« Che c'è? Sono disoccupato, ricordi? È mio diritto chiedere lavoro dove... »<br>Lily lo prese per un orecchio.  
>Non lo aveva più fatto dai tempi del suo nono compleanno, ma in quel caso trovò la cosa adatta alla situazione.<br>James si fece trascinare in un angolo, sotto lo sguardo spazientito di Snape: Lily immaginava che entro poco il mago sarebbe esploso e li avrebbe uccisi entrambi. Non aveva molto tempo per salvare la vita al fratello.  
>« Sei consapevole che, se anche ci fosse una sola possibilità di farti assumere qui, ad Harry verrebbe un infarto? » gli sussurrò la ragazza, conscia che Snape sentiva tutto, sapeva tutto e vedeva tutto.<br>James le sorrise. Ok, più che un sorriso era un ghigno, e Lily si sentì sollevata nel vederlo di nuovo diventare il fratello che da tempo aveva perduto.  
>« È proprio questo il piano » spiegò James.<br>Lily aggrottò le sopracciglia. « Vuoi uccidere papà? Lo sai che è illegale, vero? »  
>« Smetti di fare la sarcastica, voglio solo, uhm, scuoterlo un po'. E questo mi sembra il modo migliore. Impazzirebbe nel sapere che entrambi lavoriamo qui. Non hai idea di che scenata ha fatto quando ha saputo di te. »<br>Lily ne aveva un'idea abbastanza esatta, in effetti.  
>In quel mentre Snape tossicchiò. « Non ho alcuna intenzione di aiutarvi nella vostra vendetta personale nei confronti di vostro padre. »<br>« Nessuna vendetta personale, nessun padre. Chi ha mai parlato di un padre? » balbettò James, distogliendo lo sguardo dall'uomo.  
>Lily gli mise una mano sulla spalla per tranquillizzarlo.<br>James aveva il terrore di Snape dall'età di sei anni, quando ad un compleanno di uno dei numerosi pargoli Potter-Weasley lui e Albus avevano riempito la sua tazza di caffè di sale - Lily ancora deplorava l'infantile incoscienza dei suoi due fratelli - ritrovandosi appesi al soffitto per le caviglie.  
>Non era stata una punizione molto gradita da mamma Ginny, ma Lily ricordava che la zia Hermione era sempre molto divertita quando la storia veniva raccontata in famiglia, e che Harry stesso nascondeva spesso un sorriso.<br>« Ci penso io, James. »  
>« La sua convinzione di poter manovrare le mie decisioni è francamente spassosa, signorina Potter, ma è necessario che si renda conto che sono un uomo con una grande esperienza di adolescenti alle spalle, e che sono in grado di metterla in scacco in qualsiasi momento. »<br>« Non ne ho mai dubitato » acconsentì Lily con un sorriso aperto e franco.  
>« Bene allora, sentiamo... che cosa mi offre per assumere suo fratello alle mie dipendenze? »<br>Lily aggrottò le sopracciglia. « Offro? »  
>« Sono d'accordo, un favore del genere comporterebbe la vendita della propria anima, tuttavia mi rendo conto che ciò ci porterebbe sul sentiero dell'illegalità, sentiero che ho abbandonato da tempo. Quindi, ripeto, che cosa mi offre? »<br>« Io, ehm... lavorerò gratis...? »  
>Snape nascose un sogghigno. « Non dubito che lei lo farebbe, signorina, ma vede anche lei che è impraticabile: nel giro di due mesi sarebbe senza casa e suo padre la ricondurrebbe immediatamente al nido di famiglia, a quanto ho capito. E il vostro brillante piano andrebbe in fumo; quindi, la prego, ritenti. »<br>Lily si trovò spiazzata davanti all'improvviso fiume di parole che Snape le riversava addosso: lo aveva sempre visto come un uomo capace di articolare solo poche sillabe per volta e tutto quel parlare la stava mandando in confusione. Non si riteneva una sciocca, e fino ad allora era quasi sempre riuscita a non venire umiliata da una delle loro conversazioni, ma per la prima volta si chiedeva se ciò fosse dovuto alla sua abilità nel parlare o solo alla magnanimità di Snape che le aveva sempre evitato una mortificazione.  
>« Forse ho io qualcosa che potrebbe interessarle » si fece avanti allora James a trarla d'impaccio.<br>Lily, come spesso le succedeva quando si rendeva conto di aver bisogno di aiuto, provò sia gratitudine sia stizza nei suoi confronti: certo, era stato gentile, ma come si era permesso di intromettersi in una discussione tra lei e Snape?  
>« Sentiamo » lo invitò il mago, spostando il suo sguardo adesso divertito da Lily al ragazzo.<br>« Ecco... ho saputo che l'Ufficio Regolazione e Controllo delle Creature Magiche ha catturato un raro esemplare di camaleonte albino, che era stato ordinato espressamente da un qualche trafficante di animali rari, qui in Inghilterra. »  
>« Continui » lo invitò Snape mentre gli occhi di Lily si sgranavano alle parole "camaleonte albino".<br>« Lei sa che è illegale detenere in cattività un animale così raro, ma saprà anche che la mucosa della lingua di questo camaleonte è necessaria per la produzione di una certa pozione... » James si fermò, come se stesse sfidando Snape a indurlo a parlare ancora.  
>Snape strinse le labbra e incrociò le dita davanti al suo naso, scrutandolo a lungo. Infine proruppe: « E lei sarebbe in grado di procurarmi una dose di questa mucosa? »<br>« Vedo che ha colto perfettamente il punto. »  
>Lily passava lo sguardo da Snape al fratello, ed era davvero sul punto di saltare in braccio a James gridando al mondo "Quest'uomo è un genio!", perché - lo sapeva - Snape non avrebbe mai perduto l'occasione di procurarsi un po' di quell'ingrediente.<br>La ragazza conosceva la pozione in questione: non era mai stata brevettata, perché appunto uno degli ingredienti fondamentali era la mucosa di un camaleonte albino, e non c'erano esattamente sacchi pieni di camaleonti albini in giro per il mondo.  
>Se non si stava sbagliando di grosso, erano quasi cento anni che non se ne sentiva parlare.<br>Naturalmente oltre a non essere mai stata brevettata, la pozione, che prendeva il nome di Ekplexis' Elisir(1), era anche illegale. Difatti chi veniva costretto a berla, in breve tempo perdeva il senno a causa delle visioni da incubo in cui la pozione trasformava i semplici avvenimenti quotidiani. Era pericolosa, e colui che l'avesse prodotta e poi venduta, anche in piccole quantità, sarebbe diventato sufficientemente ricco per stare disteso su un divano senza fare assolutamente niente se non mangiare e dormire per il resto della propria vita.  
>« Ma lei non aveva appena detto di non voler più seguire strade illegali? » lo punzecchiò James a quel punto.<br>« Non tenti ulteriormente la mia pazienza, signor Potter » lo avvertì Snape fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
>Lily tuttavia era immersa nei propri pensieri. Certo, James era stato un genio ed era un'occasione che ben poche persone si sarebbero fatti scappare, ma...<br>« Noto una smorfia di disapprovazione sul suo volto, signorina Potter » fece Snape a quel punto, rivolgendosi di nuovo a Lily. « Per caso sa di quale pozione stiamo parlando? »  
>« Sì » rispose Lily semplicemente.<br>« E non è favorevole alla sua produzione » non era una domanda.  
>« Infatti. »<br>« Lily! » si intromise James allargando le braccia e fissandola con disapprovazione.  
>La ragazza scosse la testa. « Non sono io a comandare. Ma penso che se proseguiamo con questa idea ci metteremo tutti nei guai. »<br>James non disse niente, limitandosi a fissarsi le scarpe.  
>« Mi meraviglio davvero di come possa aver intrapreso la carriera di Auror, adesso che è così pronto a infrangere la legge solo per mostrare a suo padre che è abbastanza grande per trovare da solo il posto in questo mondo pieno di orrendi pericoli. »<br>James strinse i pugni arrossendo di stizza e avrebbe forse risposto a tono se Lily non avesse riportato l'attenzione di entrambi gli uomini su di sé.  
>« Tuttavia... tuttavia se fosse soltanto un tentativo di studio, un esperimento senza secondi fini, se, per esempio, dopo aver finito la pozione qualcuno la gettasse accidentalmente in un water, allora, be', non ci sarebbe niente di male, no? Non si farebbe male nessuno... »<br>Ovviamente è tutto moralmente sbagliato oltre che illegale, pensava Lily mentre lasciava che un sorriso le si dipingesse sul volto. C'erano buone, forse ottime probabilità che finissero tutti nei guai, perché James avrebbe dovuto fare in modo che qualcuno gli procurasse la mucosa della lingua dell'animale, e Snape avrebbe lavorato ad una pozione illegale, e Lily avrebbe aiutato. Sarebbe stato un gioco molto, molto azzardato. Ma era dai tempi delle uscite notturne dai dormitori insieme ai suoi fratelli che non si sentiva tanto stimolata, sia intellettualmente che fisicamente.  
>Inoltre, qualsiasi dubbio le venisse in mente, questo diventava sempre meno importante, perché sul volto di Snape era comparso un sorrisetto divertito e - forse - ammirato, ed era tutto rivolto a lei.<br>« Comincio a capire per quale motivo sia stata smistata a Serpeverde, signorina Potter. »  
>Lily ricambiò quella frase con un sorriso orgoglioso e nascose con difficoltà il suo rossore.<br>« Allora sono assunto? » domandò James con una forte aspettativa nella voce.  
>Snape lo squadrò da capo a piedi: « Purtroppo credo di sì » si risolse a dire con un sospiro spazientito. « Ma non si azzardi a mettere piede nel mio laboratorio, signor Potter. »<p>

« Cosa ho fatto? » le domandò James poche ore dopo, davanti ad un piatto di pollo fritto e patate arrosto. Aveva firmato il contratto come lei, e si era appena impegnato a partecipare ad un progetto non esattamente legale.  
>Lily lo capiva: dopotutto fino a un giorno e mezzo prima lui era incaricato di arrestare quel tipo di criminali.<br>Cavolo, era una criminale! Quasi non stava nella pelle dalla paura e dalla trepidazione.  
>Ma alla fine, era poi tanto grave come crimine? Dopotutto non avrebbero fatto del male a nessuno... James però era pallido come un cadavere e sul punto di vomitare.<br>« Mi dispiace James... ma hai tirato fuori tu quest'idea! »  
>« Eh? Cosa? » balbettò lui, spostando il suo sguardo assente sulla sorella, che sgranocchiava una carota. « Ma no! » aggiunse. « Non è per questo... ho solo paura di quello che dirà papà quando scoprirà che lavoro per Snape. »<br>« Ah » commentò Lily trattenendosi dallo scoppiare a ridere. « E il piccolo particolare dello star per finire in carcere a meno che tutto non fili perfettamente liscio non ti preoccupa? »  
>James le fece un sorrisetto e rispose: « Io parlerei a voce un po' più alta, credo che quella coppia seduta laggiù in fondo non ti abbia sentita. »<br>Lily gli sventolò davanti al naso la sua carota mezza mangiucchiata e roteò gli occhi.  
>Nessuno nel locale faceva caso ai due fratelli, tranne per il loro strano modo di vestire, dato che avevano deciso di mangiare nel quartiere Babbano vicino a casa di Lily.<br>« In ogni caso sei consapevole di dover venire ad abitare da me, vero? »  
>« Cos…? Non ci pensare nemmeno! Adesso che posso andare a vivere con Julie... »<br>« Snape ci ha dimezzato lo stipendio. Come pensi che possa vivere con quattrocento galeoni al mese? Mangiando dal bidone della spazzatura e non pagando mai l'affitto? »  
>James incrociò le braccia sul petto, osservando la sorella che gli rubava una coscia di pollo dal piatto senza nemmeno domandargli il permesso.<br>La ragazza si limitò a fissarlo, come se non aspettasse altro che una sua replica.  
>James aprì la bocca, ma la richiuse subito dopo.<br>« Non ci credo che stiamo facendo tutto questo per far incazzare papà. »

« Ti correggo: tu lo stai facendo, io ti sto solo dando una mano per amore della scienza. Se gli scoppiasse una vena sul collo sarebbe il primo caso al mondo e voglio essere presente per documentarlo. »  
>Il ragazzo spinse il suo piatto in avanti, fino a farlo scontrare con quello sporco di residui di torta al cioccolato che Lily aveva finito poco prima. La sorella afferrò il piatto e lo posizionò davanti a sé, sorridendo. Era incredibile la quantità di roba che riusciva a ingurgitare in un unico pasto.<br>James appoggiò la fronte sul tavolo gemendo. Aveva un terrificante bruciore di stomaco, e avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che recarsi a casa propria per recuperare i vestiti e il minimo indispensabile per la propria igiene personale.  
>« Andiamo fratello! Tirati su! Rose ti riderebbe in faccia a vederti così abbattuto... non dirmi che ti sei dimenticato di quello che combinavate tu e Albus quando eravate in sua compagnia! »<br>James mosse la testa in un modo che avrebbe potuto significare tutto.  
>« Ci siamo infilati in un bel casino... » gemette.<br>« Vorrei ricordarti che qui tu sei il Grifondoro figlio di papà, quello coraggioso, intrepido, amante del rischio. Io sono quella dietro le quinte che manovra i burattini per vincere la guerra. »  
>James sollevò lo sguardo, e i suoi capelli scuri gli coprirono parte della fronte in modo patetico.<br>« Non sarò un "figlio di papà" come dici tu ancora per molto, perché appena arriveremo a casa stasera ci sono due possibilità. La prima è quella che mi preoccupa di meno, ovvero che papà mi uccida. La seconda è quella che mi disconosca e mi cancelli dal testamento. E la terza è che dia fuori di matto e sia colto da infarto. »  
>Lily passò il dito sul piatto per pulire gli ultimi rimasugli di maionese e se lo portò alle labbra.<p>

« Dato che non voglio essere ancora coinvolta in un omicidio spero che ti disconosca. »  
>Fece una pausa, e allungò una mano fino a poggiarla sulla spalla del fratello, in un ironico gesto di conforto. « Credimi, non è così male vivere nel disprezzo di uno dei tuoi genitori. »<p>

« Merda... cosa penserà la mamma? »  
>« Che invece di chiedere di lavorare con Snape avresti dovuto fare il provino per i Cannoni di Chudley! »<br>« Ah » fece James sgranando gli occhi. « Già. Probabile. »  
>« Adiamo James, è ora di andare a casa... Snape ci ha dato solo due ore di tempo. Non vuoi certo che il contratto che hai firmato ti imponga di dargli la tua anima come pagamento in caso di ritardo. »<br>James impallidì, e le sue dita si serrarono sul tavolo.  
>« Sto scherzando! Sto scherzando! Merlino... mi chiedo come tu abbia fatto a diventare un Auror! » Lily rise di gusto e si avviò a pagare, osservando con la coda dell'occhio il fratello che tentava di darsi un contegno.<br>Uscirono pochi minuti dopo e, trovato un vicolo tranquillo, si Smaterializzarono fino a Grimmauld Place.  
>Ovviamente erano sempre stati due ragazzi molto fortunati, per questo avevano beccato l'unico giorno in cui Harry Potter era a casa nel suo pomeriggio di riposo.<br>Lily sollevò gli occhi al cielo. Poteva andare molto peggio.  
>Avrebbe potuto esserci anche Albus.<p>

« Papà... » sussurrò James con un filo di voce.  
>« HARRY! » gridò Lily a pieni polmoni.<br>La voce giunse ovattata: « Sono in cucina! » li avvertì Harry. « Lily... che cosa ci fai... ? Ah, James. »  
>Loro padre era uscito dalla cucina e si era diretto verso l'ingresso proprio quando loro entravano nella sala da pranzo, quindi si erano incontrati a metà strada.<br>« Pensa che cosa buffa mi è successa oggi al lavoro. È arrivato Lucas dicendo che ieri sera ti sei licenziato. Non è esilarante? » domandò Harry.  
>E per un solo istante Lily pensò che scherzasse, che stesse facendo del sarcasmo.<br>Ma lanciando un occhiata al fratello si rese conto che, no, Harry era perfettamente convinto che si trattasse o di una svista o di uno scherzo.  
>Merlino... sarebbe stata più difficile del previsto.<br>La ragazza si guardò intorno, attenta che non ci fossero oggetti troppo pericolosi a portata di incantesimo o di mano. In ogni caso era preparata a schivare una fattura. E a salvare James, ovviamente.  
>« Papà... » iniziò il ragazzo. « Non so come dirtelo... »<br>« Cosa? » Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia, e Lily potè quasi sentire un ingranaggio nel suo cervello fare finalmente clic.  
>Urrà, Harry, urrà!<br>« Ecco... »  
>« Cosa? » il tono dell'uomo era spazientito, e allo stesso tempo incrinato, come se fosse stato sul punto di osservare il crollo di tutte le sue certezze e contemporaneamente non vedesse l'ora di togliersi quel dente doloroso.<br>« È vero. Ieri sera mi sono licenziato. Ecco tutto. E adesso sono venuto a prendere le mie cose perché io e Lily andiamo ad abitare insieme... per un po' lavorerò anche io con Snape, poi forse cercherò di entrare in una squadra di Quidditch oppure cercherò un altro lavoro... ancora non ho deciso. »  
>Lily si portò una mano alla bocca per evitare di scoppiare a ridere davanti ad entrambi.<br>James aveva scelto la linea pesante, e l'aveva seguita in modo perfetto. Che l'avesse scelta solo perché se la stava facendo sotto all'idea di parlare a suo padre era ovviamente un particolare irrilevante.  
>La ragazza potè quasi vedere il volto di Harry Potter sgretolarsi.<br>C'era ancora l'ombra di un sorriso sulla sua faccia, ma con quella secchiata di acqua gelida in pieno volto si stava trasformando in una smorfia di orrore.  
>L'uomo deglutì e poggiò una mano sul tavolo, forse per sostenersi. E allora Lily ebbe davvero paura che stesse per essere colto da infarto.<br>« Che... che cosa hai fatto? »  
>James chiuse gli occhi e aprì la bocca: « Mi sono licenziato, e sono andato a lavorare da Snape. Vivrò un po' con Lily, poi forse tenterò di entrare in una squadra di Quidditch, oppure no, devo decidere. »<p>

« Che cosa hai fatto? » il tono era molto vicino all'isterico, e le guance di Harry si stavano tingendo di macchie rosse. Dopotutto forse li avrebbe uccisi entrambi.  
>Oh be', Lily aveva vissuto gli ultimi momenti in modo pressoché splendido, poteva anche morire in pace.<br>« Devo ripeterlo per la terza volta, secondo te? » domandò James con voce ferma, sicura, e all'improvviso divertita, rivolgendosi alla sorella.  
>« Non lo so » rispose Lily senza distogliere gli occhi dalla trasformazione del padre. « Non vorrei che ci restasse secco. »<br>« È COLPA TUA! » tuonò Harry a quel punto, tanto che Lily si chiese da dove avesse tirato fuori tutto quel fiato.  
>I quadri appesi al muro si affrettarono a darsela a gambe, e quelli che erano confinati nella loro cornice si nascosero sotto i tavoli o dietro le tende.<br>« Naturalmente » ribattè Lily con calma assoluta, ma perdendo tutta la voglia di ridere. « Ecco a voi Lily Luna Potter, colei che conduce sulla cattiva strada i figli perfetti di Harry Potter. »  
>Harry si voltò verso il figlio, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e le labbra bianche come il latte. « Non hai la più pallida idea delle pressioni che ho dovuto fare per farti assumere! E adesso mi ripaghi così? Licenziandoti? » poi si rivolse di nuovo a Lily: « Che cosa gli hai detto per convincerlo, eh? »<br>« Io non... » ma qualsiasi cosa Lily avesse voluto ribattere James la interruppe facendo un passo verso suo padre.  
>« Pressioni? Cosa vuol dire "pressioni"? Papà... mi hai raccomandato? » il suo tono era disgustato e deluso. « Dopo che ti avevo chiesto di non farlo! Dopo che ti avevo spiegato come fosse necessario per tutti noi farcela da soli, senza il tuo cognome a pesarci sulle spalle? E tu... tu me lo avevi promesso! Me lo avevi giurato! »<br>« No! No, James! Ascolta... » la rabbia del mago si volatilizzò all'improvviso come se qualcuno avesse gettato sopra il fuoco un secchio d'acqua. L'unica cosa rimasta fu una palese confusione e, a quanto sembrava a Lily, senso di colpa.  
>« Non voglio ascoltarti. Ora capisco che ho fatto bene a licenziarmi. L'unico che voleva diventare un Auror in questa famiglia sei tu. Ma tu ci sei già riuscito... io che cosa c'entro? Non posso vivere la mia vita come mi pare? »<br>Harry sembrò colpito in pieno da un cazzotto, perché quelle erano le esatte parole che gli aveva gridato Lily innumerevoli volte, e si sarebbe aspettato di tutto, tranne che di sentirle ripetere dal suo figlio più grande.  
>« James... » tentò, a voce bassa, quasi flebile. Ma di nuovo, così come era successo con Lily, non riuscì a tenergli testa, e lo guardò mentre gli voltava le spalle e saliva al piano superiore per prendere la valigia, come già aveva fatto sua moglie, e poi sua figlia.<br>E loro due non erano più tornate.  
>Harry sollevò gli occhi sulla sua bambina. Lo stava guardando con disprezzo, senza fare alcun tentativo per nasconderlo. Aveva le braccia incrociate sul petto e sembrava sfidarlo a dirle qualcosa. Ma Harry non avrebbe detto niente, come sempre.<br>Si interrogò, chiedendosi quando, precisamente, aveva iniziato a perdere i suoi ragazzi. Ma non trovò risposta.  
>L'unica cosa che gli riuscì di dire, più a se stesso che a Lily, o a James, fu: « Ma perché Snape? ».<p>

Fine seconda parte

(1) Inventato da me.  
>Lo so, fa pena.<br>In ogni caso, la parola Eklepxis in greco antico significa "terrore", e mi sembrava abbastanza indicata.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte III **

"_Hey mumma, just look at me  
>I'm on the way to the promised land!<br>I'm on the highway to hell!  
>Highway to hell!<br>On the highway to hell__"_  
><strong>ACDC - Highway to Hell [****Click****]**

Lily dipingeva con un pennello sottilissimo nella parte alta della vetrina del Potion Master.  
>Stava in bilico sopra una piccola scala traballante e aveva la lingua stretta tra le labbra, in completa concentrazione.<br>Aveva optato per il verde alla fine: lettere classiche, senza troppi fronzoli, perché sapeva che a Snape non sarebbero piaciuti affatto. In quel momento stava rifinendo il bordo delle lettere con una sottilissima striscia dorata. E il minimo movimento l'avrebbe fatta sbagliare.  
>« Lily Luna Potter! » sbottò una voce dietro di lei, facendola sussultare. Il pennello schizzò in alto, donando alla "M" una cicatrice che la attraversava da parte a parte.<br>Trattenne un'imprecazione e si voltò di scatto per gridare contro sua madre che giungeva come sempre nei momenti inopportuni.  
>« Mamma! »<br>« Sai da chi ho dovuto sapere che tuo fratello si è dimesso? » le rinfacciò lei immediatamente, senza nemmeno farla scendere dalla scala o, se è per questo, fare caso al suo cipiglio battagliero.  
>« Non ne ho idea » rispose Lily con un sospiro afflitto, perché con sua madre non c'era alcuna possibilità di vittoria.<br>« Da tuo zio Percy. TUO ZIO PERCY! Ora, dimmi, costava tanto a te o ai tuoi fratelli inviarmi un gufo? »  
>« Credevo che ci avesse pensato James... » mentì Lily candidamente, mentre riacquistava il suo equilibrio scendendo sulla terraferma.<br>« Bugiarda! » la redarguì Ginny avvicinandosi e allungando le mani per sistemarle il colletto della giacca, tutta l'iniziale stizza trasformatasi in tenerezza davanti alla figlia che non vedeva da mesi.  
>Lily non aspettò altro e si precipitò ad abbracciarla.<br>« Lo sai che lavora anche lui qui? » le confessò con emozione nella voce.  
>Ginny le accarezzò la testa con le mani guantate, e Lily, la faccia immersa nei capelli della madre, la immaginò sorridere. « Lo so, cara... ma avrei preferito che facesse subito un provino. »<br>« Non cominciare anche tu! Sai bene che James non si allena con costanza da quasi tre anni! »  
>La donna allontanò da sé la figlia e la guardò a lungo. « Sei sempre più bella, Lily... ogni volta che tu e i tuoi fratelli fate prendere qualche colpo a vostro padre la tua salute migliora. »<br>« Non essere sarcastica! » si imbronciò la ragazza.  
>« L'avete combinata grossa... a quanto mi dice Ron, Harry è praticamente distrutto. Si aggrappa ad Albus come se fosse la sua unica ragione di vita. »<br>« Povero! » si infervorò Lily.  
>« Fai bene ad essere preoccupata » annuì sua madre con il volto serio.<br>« Guarda che io parlavo di Albus, non di Harry. Non sopporto più papà da quando te ne sei andata, e francamente ti capisco per averlo fatto: io sono fuggita da lui non appena ho avuto l'età legale per farlo! »  
>Lily piantò gli occhi su sua madre, poco più bassa di lei, certa che quel discorso le stesse per condurre verso il grande interrogativo della sua vita, e di tutta la sua famiglia: perché Ginny aveva lasciato Harry, ormai quasi sette anni prima?<br>Nessuno lo sapeva, a nessuno era stata detta la verità: gli unici a conoscenza di tutti i fatti erano i diretti interessati. E Lily ne era più che certa, perché una volta aveva versato del Veritaserum nel caffè di suo zio Ron, e lui aveva confessato praticamente qualsiasi cosa per due ore buone, ma non il perché della rottura dei suoi genitori.

Era stata in punizione per tutta l'estate per quello scherzetto. Ma ne era valsa la pena per scoprire che all'età di dodici anni suo padre e lo zio Ron si erano avventurati da soli in una tana di Acromantule e avevano guidato l'auto volante del nonno da Londra a Hogwarts. E pensare che a lei non permettevano nemmeno di prendere la patente!  
>Aveva sempre odiato il fatto che i suoi genitori glissassero sulle loro avventure per non spingere figli e nipoti ad emularli.<br>E aveva sempre odiato l'essere tenuta all'oscuro di un "perché" tanto ingombrante che pesava sulle teste di tutta la loro famiglia.  
>« A proposito! Non ti sembra che sia io che Al e James siamo abbastanza grandi per sapere finalmente perché vi siete lasciati? »<br>« Non cominciare, Lily. Lo sai che non voglio intraprendere questo discorso. »  
>« Merda, mamma! Siete due immaturi del cazzo! »<br>Ginny strinse le labbra e i suoi occhi si incupirono. « Non usare questo linguaggio davanti a me, signorina! »  
>« E nemmeno davanti a me » li interruppe una voce. Incredibile come Snape fosse sempre perfettamente puntuale nel fare la sua comparsa durante i momenti critici che viveva con i suoi genitori davanti alla porta del Potion Master.<br>« Non la pago per fare conversazione con i suoi innumerevoli familiari, signorina Potter. »  
>« Professor Snape! Buongiorno. »<br>« Non sono più professore da qualche anno, signora Potter. »  
>Ginny gli sorrise appena. « Non sono più la signora Potter da qualche anno, signor Snape. »<br>Rimasero a scrutarsi per qualche attimo, poi Ginny domandò: « Posso distogliere mio figlio dai suoi compiti per due minuti, se non le dispiace? »  
>Snape grugnì qualcosa e tornò dentro, seguito a ruota da Lily.<br>James era intento a levitare davanti agli scaffali più alti del negozio, con la bacchetta sollevata nell'atto di togliere la polvere dai ripiani, attento a non rompere nemmeno una delle preziose boccette di pozioni.  
>« C'è la mamma che ti cerca » lo avvertì Lily. « Esci solo un momento. »<br>James sussultò e una bottiglia di Amortentia oscillò pericolosamente. Lily era già pronta con le mani tese per afferrarla in caso di una caduta, ma grazie al cielo quella decise di rimanere in equilibrio.  
>In quel mentre entrò un cliente. James scese al piano terra e si incamminò fuori dalla porta con sguardo tetro e ragnatele nei capelli, Lily sorrise al nuovo venuto e Snape si diresse verso il suo studio a passo di marcia.<br>Era la prima volta che la lasciava da sola con un cliente e per un attimo alla ragazza mancò il fiato.  
>« Desidera? »<br>Se la cavò facilmente: l'acquirente era una ragazza che cercava una pozione per capelli molto forte, perché, come mostrò togliendosi un cappello, aveva tentato di farsi il colore in casa e adesso i suoi capelli erano di un bel verde brillante.  
>Lily decise di non dirle che avrebbe tanto voluto tingersi i suoi di quel preciso colore e le consigliò tre tipi diversi di misture. Alla fine la convinse a comprare quella di prezzo intermedio, anche se aveva tentato di propinarle quella più costosa. I risultati sarebbero stati pressoché identici, ma era pur sempre lì per vendere.<br>La giovane pagò e se ne andò, calcandosi il cappello fino a coprire le sopracciglia. Lily sorrise appena e si sedette sullo sgabello di legno.  
>Osservando all'esterno vide sua madre che stava ancora parlando con James, ma non sembrava affatto arrabbiata: gesticolavano entrambi e spesso sorridevano.<br>Forse tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio per James e sarebbe riuscito davvero ad entrare in una squadra, magari all'inizio come riserva, poi chissà...  
>Inoltre non sapeva quanto il fratello avrebbe ancora resistito nel negozio di Snape, visto quanto poco aveva sempre sopportato Pozioni a scuola.<br>Lily soffermò i suoi pensieri su Snape.  
>L'uomo era sempre taciturno, e arcigno, e lei aveva creduto che quella sorta di convivenza forzata con non uno, ma ben due Potter, sarebbe stata difficile e invece James si stava comportando in modo perfetto, obbedendo a qualsiasi ordine e facendosi in quattro per trovare un piano per procurarsi la mucosa del camaleonte.<br>In ogni caso non si stavano impegnando molto su quel progetto, dato che secondo Snape avrebbero dovuto lavorarci in due, e lei era ancora sotto attenta osservazione del mago.  
>Aveva iniziato a lavorare con lui a volte, e addirittura in un caso lui si era limitato a guardarla mentre preparava una Wolfsbane tutta da sola.<br>Lily aveva apportato piccole modifiche alla ricetta originaria, in modo da accorciarne i tempi di produzione, e lui aveva semplicemente annuito quando gli aveva spiegato quello che stava facendo. Non era certo un'esperta nel comprendere Severus Snape, ma in quel momento le era sembrato un tantino orgoglioso di lei. Certo, era probabile che si fosse fatta un'idea sbagliata e che in realtà l'espressione del mago avesse rivelato solo la noia che provava davanti ad un'adolescente che tentava di imitarlo nella sua arte, ma, be', poteva anche sognare, no?  
>Sicuramente le cose erano migliorate dal tempo in cui l'aveva costretta a riordinare la sua infinita biblioteca.<br>« Lily... » la chiamò la voce di Snape, riportandola alla realtà.  
>Lily? <em>Lily?<em>  
>Cioè, da quanto lui la chiamava per nome?<br>Ok, c'era stato un periodo della loro vita in cui si chiamavano per nome. Sì, quando lei aveva cinque anni, il moccio al naso e il comprendonio di un uccellino.  
>Allora lo poteva chiamare Severus e lui la chiamava Lily, lo ricordava bene. Ma adesso aveva diciotto anni, e fino ad allora avevano entrambi mantenuto la più stretta formalità.<br>« S-Sì? » saltò su lei precipitandosi nel laboratorio, consapevole di essere arrossita e al contempo incapace di trattenersi.  
>« Credo che lei possa dire a suo fratello di procedere con il piano che abbiamo concordato » disse lui, apparentemente concentrato nell'annotare qualcosa su una pergamena. La ragazza si accorse che stava leggendo per l'ennesima volta il libro che entrambi sapevano a memoria, ovvero quello che parlava dell'Eklepxis' Elisir. A lato il manoscritto originario, in tedesco, era segnato da appunti in rosso cupo, qualcuno nella grafia di Snape, qualcuno in quella di Lily.<br>Dopotutto i più abili pozionisti erano da sempre i Maghi tedeschi, e secondo l'uomo sarebbe stato meglio confrontare il manoscritto originario con la traduzione in inglese che avevano.(1)  
>Lily non sapeva una parola di tedesco, ma da un paio di settimane non faceva altro che studiare.<br>« Vuol dire che siamo pronti a partire! » si emozionò lei allora, congiungendo le mani davanti al volto.  
>« No, voglio solo dire che non possiamo permetterci di perdere altro tempo. Dopotutto non sappiamo per quanto tempo quell'esemplare rimarrà in Inghilterra. »<br>Lily si fissò le scarpe, indecisa se porre o meno quella domanda che le ronzava per la testa, e che perlopiù voleva essere una conferma: « È proprio sicuro che per lei vada bene coinvolgere mio fratello, Albus voglio dire... »  
>« Ne abbiamo discusso a sufficienza, Lily. »<br>Di nuovo il suo nome. La giovane si trovò spiazzata, ma vedendo che Snape era perfettamente a suo agio, decise di nascondere la cosa come meglio poteva. Dopotutto non c'era niente di male, ed era quello che aveva sempre desiderato.  
>A lei piaceva Snape, le era sempre piaciuto, e lo trovava più interessante ogni giorno che passava con lui.<br>« Suo fratello è appena rientrato. Vada a controllare che non distrugga metà delle scorte. »  
>« Sì » rispose Lily con un sorriso.<br>« A proposito, ha dell'inchiostro verde sulla faccia. »  
>Lily scivolò via, passandosi le mani sul viso per cercare il punto in cui si era macchiata dipingendo.<br>Avrebbe voluto morire per il modo in cui era arrossita.  
>C'era qualcuno disposto ad ucciderla? Qualcuno che non fosse suo padre, ovviamente. <p>

« Mettiamo le cose in chiaro: questa convivenza non può funzionare, _ho bisogno _di stare con Julie! Lo capisci? »  
>Lily si fissò le unghie, sovrappensiero. « Francamente no » disse.<br>« Senti Lily, io ti adoro, lo sai. Ma la mia ragazza vuole ucciderti: dice che sei una falsa, una calcolatrice senza un minimo di principi. »  
>« Davvero? » si interessò a malapena la ragazza. « Allora è molto più intelligente di quello che credevo. »<br>James si passò una mano sulla faccia, incapace di arrabbiarsi perché, be', Lily era fatta in quel modo e nessuno al mondo avrebbe mai potuta cambiarla.  
>« Come vorresti fare allora? Ogni mese mi dai i soldi che hai guadagnato e ti fai mantenere da lei per i prossimi quattro anni? » domandò la sorella allora.<br>« No, cioè... »  
>« Lascia perdere James... piuttosto, quando arriverà Albus, cerca di non sembrare troppo colpevole! »<br>James aggrottò le sopracciglia e incrociò le braccia, irritato. « Io non sembro mai colpevole! Con chi credi di avere a che fare? E smettila di cambiare argomento! »  
>In quel momento suonò il campanello, e i due fratelli rinunciarono alla loro discussione.<br>Il piano era trascinare Albus dalla loro parte. A qualunque costo.  
>Lily si precipitò ad aprire la porta con un sorriso smagliante: adorava Albus da quando aveva cinque anni e lui le aveva permesso di cavalcare la sua scopa giocattolo, ed era davvero troppo tempo che non lo vedeva. Ma questo non le avrebbe impedito di raggiungere il proprio scopo, anche a costo di ricattarlo.<br>« Siete le uniche due persone che invitano qualcuno a cena chiedendogli di _portare_ la cena » esordì lui entrando in casa e sfilandosi il cappotto marrone con la mano libera. Nell'altra teneva tre cartoni di pizza ancora caldi.  
>« Siamo a corto di soldi » spiegò James.<br>« E tu perché vivi ancora qui? Credevo che volessi andare ad abitare con Julie! » Albus posò le pizze sulla tavola e si voltò verso il fratello maggiore con un sorrisetto.  
>« Uh » disse James. « Abbiamo deciso che per adesso è meglio rimanere così. »<br>« Ovvero, continui a farti schiavizzare dalla tua sorellina » annuì Albus ridendo.  
>A Lily non era sfuggita la smorfia di disapprovazione comparsa sulla faccia di Albus, quando aveva pronunciato il nome della ragazza di James: evidentemente nemmeno lui la riteneva all'altezza del fratello.<br>« Allora? Lavorate entrambi con Snape, eh? Papà sembra impazzito... giuro che non lo riconosco più! »  
>Lily decise di non commentare l'affermazione del ragazzo e si limitò a prendere tre bottiglie di succo di zucca dal frigorifero, più una di coca-cola. Adorava mescolare la zucca con la coca-cola.<br>James la guardò disgustato. « Fai ancora quell'orribile intruglio? » la interrogò, con una smorfia.  
>Lily gli fece una linguaccia e si sedette.<br>I tre ragazzi aprirono i cartoni delle pizze e Albus con un colpo di bacchetta le tagliò a triangoli, in modo che non dovessero usare le posate.  
>« Adoro mangiare così! » esclamò James con un gemito di soddisfazione, mentre addentava la sua pizza al triplo formaggio.<br>« Ovvero come Julie non ti permetterebbe mai di fare... scommetto che lei la pizza la mangia su piatti, con tovaglioli e posate. Oppure non mangia la pizza? È una di quelle persone che mangiano solo insalata? »  
>« Si chiamano vegetariani Lily, e dal punto di vista medico sono perfettamente in salute... certo, magari non conoscono il piacere di un pollo fritto, ma... »<p>

« Andate, umpf, a cagare! » biascicò James cercando di offenderli senza smettere di masticare, e osservandoli ridere di gusto.  
>Per un po' nessuno dei tre parlò, e si limitarono a mangiare come se ne andasse delle loro vite.<br>Poi Albus disse: « Com'è Snape? »  
>« Terrificante! » rispose subito il fratello posando la sua fetta di pizza, evidentemente contento di poter parlare male del suo datore di lavoro, per una volta. « Se ne sta tutto il giorno tra i suoi ingredienti per le pozioni; anche se è una bella giornata non apre le finestre e non lascia entrare l'aria. Poi è sempre così silenzioso, arcigno e scorbutico... Non lo so, è una persona che non riesco a capire! »<br>« E tu Lily che ne pensi? »  
>Lily si tirò indietro i capelli, distogliendo lo sguardo dal minore dei suoi fratelli. « È ok » disse, senza lasciar trasparire alcuna inflessione nella sua voce.<br>« _Ok_? Tu dici che Snape è ok? Ma siamo sicuri che lavoriate nello stesso negozio? E, a proposito, come avete convinto quell'uomo ad assumervi? »  
>James e Lily si guardarono, rendendosi conto che era davvero arrivato il momento di mettere le carte in tavola.<br>« Ecco... » iniziò James allontanando il cartone della pizza ormai vuoto. « Per quanto riguarda Lily, a quanto ho capito, era lui che cercava un aiuto nel negozio... ma per quanto riguarda me, abbiamo dovuto fare un patto. »  
>Albus li fissò alternativamente. Al di là degli occhiali i suoi occhi verdi brillavano di aspettativa.<br>« Avete venduto le vostre anime! » esclamò alla fine.  
>Lily sbuffò, incredula che anche il fratello più intelligente fosse così ignorante.<br>« Ma perché ce l'avete tutti con l'idea che Snape se ne vada in giro a rubare l'anima alla gente!»  
>« Non ho detto "rubare", ho detto "comprare". »<br>« È uguale! »  
>« La volete finire, voi due? » si intromise James tirando uno scappellotto sulla nuca ad Albus.<br>Il giovane lo guardò male, ma si zittì.  
>« Senti, bando alle chiacchiere, abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto » esplose Lily a quel punto, decidendo che prima la patata bollente fosse stata lanciata, prima si sarebbe raffreddata.<br>Albus si passò una mano tra i capelli, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia: sembrava scocciato. « Chissà perché, me lo aspettavo. »  
>« Per Godric! Il ragazzo ha poteri divinatori! » quasi gridò James per alleggerire l'improvvisa tensione.<br>« Adesso non fare l'idiota, e raccontagli com'è andata. »  
>« Sì, James, adesso non fare l'idiota, e raccontami quanto lo sei stato per convincerlo a farti assumere. »<br>James fece una smorfia, ma alla fine vuotò il sacco davanti ad un sempre più perplesso Albus Potter. Lily si limitò a guardarli, cercando di scoprire se il fratello fosse stuzzicato dall'idea di compiere qualcosa di illegale.  
>In effetti il giovane mago sembrava abbastanza coinvolto, ma la ragazza sapeva bene che tutta l'improvvisa - e ancora leggera - eccitazione sarebbe scomparsa non appena Albus avesse saputo quale sarebbe stata la sua parte in tutto il piano.<br>No, non gli sarebbe piaciuto affatto.

« Fatemi capire bene » disse Albus con tono di voce piatto, una volta che James ebbe finito il suo racconto. « Siete pronti a fare qualcosa di illegale, che potrebbe farvi finire in prigione, che potrebbe rovinare le vostre vite per sempre, pur di lavorare con Severus Snape. E tutto questo solo per fare un torto a papà? »  
>« No! » protestò Lily.<br>« Sì! » annuì James, per poi fissare la sorella in cagnesco.  
>« A te piacerà anche lavorare in quella topaia » spiegò con lieve disgusto nella voce. « Ma io lo faccio solo per convincere papà a lasciarmi vivere la mia vita come mi pare e piace. »<br>« Davvero molto maturo da parte tua James... » Albus si tolse gli occhiali e si passò stancamente una mano sugli occhi. « Mi chiedo come tu abbia potuto lavorare due anni come Auror. Non c'è _niente_ in te di un Auror » poi fece una pausa, sospirando. « E che cosa dovrei fare? »  
>Lily lo guardò con allegria. « Dunque » disse. « Ti ricordi di Blanche Moore? »<br>Albus impallidì vistosamente. Era ovvio che si ricordasse della sua stalker personale, una Corvonero mezza squilibrata che per sette anni della sua vita non aveva fatto altro che pedinarlo ovunque andasse nel vago e irrealizzabile sogno di sposarlo, avere con lui una nidiata di bambini e andare a vivere in un castello delle favole.  
>Per il ragazzo era stata una continua, infinita tortura.<br>« Ecco, Blanche ha preso il dottorato in Cura delle Creature Magiche, ed è stata convocata per prendersi cura del camaleonte che serve a noi. »  
>« E allora? » domandò Albus, sempre più pallido.<br>« E allora... per entrare nella stanza dove è tenuto è necessario avere la bacchetta di Blanche o quella di una guardia del piano in cui si trovano gli animali confiscati. »  
>I tre fratelli si guardarono, mentre Albus lentamente acquisiva consapevolezza della parte che avrebbe dovuto svolgere in quella faccenda.<br>« Potete scordarvelo! » sbottò a quel punto, sobbalzando sulla sedia. « Non mi porterò a letto Blanche Moore perché voi possiate ottenere la vostra bava di lucertola! »  
>« Mucosa di camaleonte albino » lo corresse Lily. « E non dovresti portartela a letto, dovresti solo uscire con lei, farla bere un po', portartela a casa, farla bere un altro po' e versare nel suo bicchiere <em>questo<em> sonnifero » la ragazza estrasse dalla tasca dei jeans una boccetta di liquido trasparente. « Ti giuro che non ricorderà nulla di nulla. »  
>« MA IO SÌ! » gridò Albus saltando in piedi. « E voglio ricordarvi che io sono f-i-d-a-n-z-a-t-o »<br>Lily roteò gli occhi scocciata.  
>« E non era necessario ricordarcelo, dato che praticamente lo sappiamo solo io e lei in tutto il mondo. A parte Teddy, ovviamente » si accigliò James rivolgendo uno sguardo seccato al fratello.<br>« A proposito » aggiunse la ragazza a quel punto. « Quando hai intenzione di dirlo a Harry? Insomma, nostro padre non vivrà in eterno... vuoi che muoia chiedendoti quando ti sposerai e sfornerai i suoi nipotini? »  
>« Non ricominciare con questa storia! » il tono di Albus si avvicinava pericolosamente all'isterico.<br>Regola numero uno per avere una conversazione civile con Albus Severus Potter: mai citare la sua omosessualità e suo padre nella stessa frase.  
>« Seriamente Al, quando pensi di parlarne a papà? »<br>« Tu sta' zitto! » inveì lui. « Hai avuto le palle di dimetterti da un lavoro che ti faceva schifo solo due settimane fa! »  
>Lily fu d'accordo e annuì in direzione del maggiore.<br>« Allora fallo dire a me: quando pensi di parlarne a Harry? »  
>Albus iniziò a passeggiare nervosamente nella stanza, cercando di guardare da qualsiasi parte tranne che verso i suoi fratelli.<br>« Lo sapete che quello che desidera per noi è un buon lavoro, una buona moglie - o marito, Lily - e tanti marmocchi. Non posso dirgli che ho una relazione con il suo figlioccio, che tra parentesi è dieci anni più grande di me! Non posso proprio! Ne morirebbe, dopo tutto quello che gli avete fatto passare voi! »  
>« Ehi! Ora non mettere in mezzo noi! Potevi dirgli che sei gay quando lo hai scoperto: al secondo anno! » protestò James alzandosi a sua volta.<br>« Merlino... quando fai così sembri proprio una checca isterica! » sibilò Lily osservando Albus con disapprovazione. Poi si rivolse al maggiore « Sai quello che dobbiamo fare. »  
>James si voltò verso la sorella stringendo le labbra in un sogghigno « Purtroppo è necessario, hai ragione. »<br>« Di che cazzo state parlando? »  
>« Visto che tu non hai intenzione di dirglielo, ci penseremo noi... Dov'è che hai messo la polvere volante, sorella? »<br>« NONONONO! Non ci pensate nemmeno! » ansimò Albus correndo verso il fratello e cercando di fermarlo mentre rovistava in giro in cerca del barattolo con la polvere.  
>« È per il tuo bene, Al... vedrai che poi sarà tutto più semplice, e Teddy rimarrà con te nella buona e nella cattiva sorte! »<br>« Giuro che ti strozzo, Lily... » piagnucolò lui estraendo la bacchetta.  
>« Via via... non c'è bisogno di essere violenti » lo redarguì James, strappandogliela dalle mani.<br>« Però, se proprio vuoi che manteniamo il segreto ancora per un po', c'è sempre un appuntamento con Blanche Moore che ti aspetta... » disse Lily in tono insinuante.  
>Albus, il volto arrossato per l'improvviso panico, si calmò all'istante, rendendosi conto che i suoi fratelli puntavano a quello e solo a quello.<br>« Siete due stronzi. E _tu_ » e puntò il dito verso James che sorrideva divertito. « _Tu_ avresti dovuto finire a Serpeverde! »  
>Poi sospirò afflitto e, come Lily era certa che accadesse, domandò: « Per quando avete previsto questa tortura? » <p>

Lily attendeva con le mani ficcate nelle tasche, esattamente sotto la finestra della stanza di Albus.  
>James era poco lontano e osservava dalla vetrata del salotto che Harry non decidesse proprio in quel momento di salire al piano di sopra e entrare nella stanza del figlio.<br>La ragazza non si soffermò sulle eventuali pene che il povero Albus stava passando in compagnia di Blanche. Già li aveva visti insieme in un locale nel centro di Londra, dato che avevano optato per un pedinamento discreto, nel caso in cui Blanche avesse deciso di rapire Albus e sposarlo in gran pompa. Quella donna era completamente pazza e ogni volta che Albus le rivolgeva la parola sembrava sul punto di svenire.  
>Se suo fratello non fosse stato già gay, una serata con Blanche Moore lo avrebbe definitivamente spinto verso l'altra sponda.<br>Lily guardò nervosamente l'orologio: erano quasi le undici, e se fosse passato ancora molto tempo la copertura di James sarebbe crollata.  
>Stava proprio rimuginando su un ipotetico piano B, quando la finestra di Albus finalmente si aprì, e dall'alto le piovve tra le mani il Mantello dell'Invisibilità di suo padre, con la preziosa bacchetta di Blanche avvolta dalla stoffa.<br>La voce di Albus la raggiunse mentre se ne stava già andando verso James. « Mi devi un favore Lily Luna Potter. »  
>Lily sorrise all'oscurità e trascinò fuori dal giardino il fratello maggiore.<p>

« Fatto? » domandò lui sussurrando.  
>« Fatto. Ora andiamo! » poi si fermò. « James, sei proprio sicuro che ti lasceranno entrare? »<br>« E tu sei proprio sicura di sapere come prendere quella maledetta bava? »  
>« Sì... Snape mi ha spiegato come fare, voglio solo accertarmi che tu sappia in che cosa ci stiamo cacciando. »<br>James la guardò malissimo. « Di preciso chi di noi due sa davvero in cosa ci stiamo cacciando? » protestò con un ringhio.  
>Lily sospirò e senza rispondere si Smaterializzò davanti al Ministero.<br>Pochi secondi dopo, accanto a lei comparve James, la fronte aggrottata e un velo di sudore freddo su tutto il volto.  
>« Pronto? » chiese Lily.<br>La strada era piena di Babbani, ma nessuno faceva caso a loro, perché erano molto vicini all'entrata per dipendenti del Ministero.  
>« Per niente » rispose James con un sospiro, osservando la sorella che indossava il mantello dell'invisibilità.<br>« Allora vai. »  
>Quando entrarono, un uomo in uniforme si parò davanti a loro, senza lasciare fare un ulteriore passo a James. Lily, protetta dal mantello, andò alle spalle della guardia e rimase immobile.<br>L'uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia. « Signor Potter! Credevo che si fosse dimesso! » esclamò stupito.  
>« Uh... infatti è così » spiegò James con un sorriso. « Ma sono venuto a trovare Nigel, del Reparto Regolazione; ha il turno di notte, no? »<br>Il mago osservò una cartella sfogliando un paio di pagine e, quando trovò il nome che cercava, sollevò la testa e annuì con un sorriso appena accennato.  
>« In effetti ha appena iniziato, ma non sarebbe proprio ortodosso che lei... »<br>« Suvvia Jonathan! » se ne uscì allora James, stampandosi in volto uno dei suoi sorrisi più calorosi. « Rimarrò solo cinque minuti... gli ho portato un termos di caffè, altrimenti si potrebbe addormentare da un momento all'altro! Sa anche lei come è fatto... »  
>Poco mancò che il ragazzo gli strizzasse l'occhio. Lily trattenne un sospiro divertito mescolato all'ansia, che ogni secondo in cui rimanevano bloccati lì all'ingresso rischiava di salire.<br>Jonathan, evidentemente compiaciuto che il figlio di Harry Potter ricordasse il suo nome, tentennò qualche altro secondo, forse per salvare le apparenze - perché a parere di Lily aveva già deciso di farlo passare - e infine accettò.  
>« D'accordo signor Potter, ma non più di cinque minuti! »<br>« La ringrazio tanto Jonathan! E mi saluti la sua bella moglie e i bambini. »

La guardia sgranò gli occhi e parve ancora più compiaciuto. « Non mancherò! » rispose, esaltato.  
>James si allontanò verso l'ascensore che li avrebbe portati ai piani superiori e, mentre camminavano silenziosamente, Lily sussurrò: « Come facevi a sapere che è sposato? »<br>« Mi sembrava di ricordare qualcosa dall'ultima festa di Natale. »  
>« Sei un incosciente! E se avessi sbagliato? »<br>« Ma non ho sbagliato... adesso sta' zitta. Ti devi fermare al piano numero cinque, io al dodici. Ricordi quale è la porta? »  
>« La quinta sulla destra » sbottò Lily. « È la decima volta che me lo chiedi. »<br>« E te lo chiederei anche un'altra volta se l'ascensore non fosse arrivato. Hai dieci minuti. »  
>Lily gli fece il verso, ma ovviamente lui non potè vederlo, poi la ragazza uscì dall'ascensore e si trovò nel corridoio buio del piano riservato alla confisca e controllo di oggetti e animali magici pericolosi.<br>Da sotto il mantello sussurrò « Lumos » e lentamente fece uscire la punta della bacchetta dalle pieghe della stoffa.  
>Il corridoio sembrava assolutamente libero da guardie.<br>James si era discretamente informato e aveva scoperto che su quel piano passava un mago a controllare ogni mezz'ora, essendo un periodo molto fiacco per il dipartimento, quindi Lily aveva meno di un quarto d'ora per trovarsi davanti alla porta dell'ascensore. Dieci minuti, a sentire suo fratello.  
>Sospirò e iniziò a contare le porte, fino a che non si trovò davanti la numero cinque alla sua destra.<br>Accanto ad essa c'era un piccolo foro in cui avrebbe dovuto infilare la bacchetta di Blanche. Lily deglutì e la tirò fuori dai jeans. Quando la prese in mano uscirono piccole scintille rosse dalla sua punta e lei si guardò intorno spaventata.  
>Nessuno in vista.<br>Trattenendo il respiro, spinse il legno dentro al forellino e attese che la porta si aprisse.  
>Rischiò di lasciarsi prendere dal panico quando non accadde assolutamente niente.<br>Rimase immobile per circa dieci secondi, ad ascoltare il suono del suo respiro affannoso, prima di decidere di provare una seconda volta.  
><em>Forza Lily, non è la fine del mondo<em>, pensò deglutendo saliva che non aveva più.  
>Non appena ebbe estratto la bacchetta per tentare di inserirla di nuovo, la serratura della porta scattò e lei potè abbassare la maniglia con espressione incredula sul volto.<br>Si sarebbe messa a piangere per il sollievo quando entrò nella stanza e le torce si accesero automaticamente.  
>Rinfoderò la bacchetta di Blanche e sussurrò « Nox » per spengere la propria. Allora si guardò intorno.<br>La stanza era rettangolare e al centro c'era un tavolo bianco e pulito su cui si trovavano alcuni strumenti per la cura degli animali.  
>Invece lungo le pareti erano appese decine di gabbie, quasi tutte vuote in effetti, e la ragazza iniziò subito a cercare il rettile per il quale si era cacciata in quella spiacevole situazione.<br>Non ci volle molto tempo, e finalmente scorse il camaleonte albino aggrappato ad un ramo di legno piantato in verticale in una delle gabbie. Una delle più grandi, a ragion del vero.  
>Lily indossò i guanti di pelle di drago sopra quelli più leggeri che già indossava per evitare di lasciare qualsiasi traccia del suo passaggio. Stringendo la propria bacchetta tra i denti, aprì lentissimamente la gabbia e prese il camaleonte tra le mani. Per fortuna l'animale non fece alcuna resistenza, e si immobilizzò tra le sue dita.<br>Lily lo posò sul tavolo e si allontanò di qualche passo, tenendolo d'occhio. Poi si frugò di nuovo nella tasca e tirò fuori un barattolino con alcune cavallette all'interno.  
>Lo aprì e le lasciò libere.<br>Pochi secondi dopo gli occhi del camaleonte si separarono, andando ad osservare gli animaletti che saltellavano attorno a lui. Lily aveva la bacchetta pronta in mano e attendeva solo il momento giusto.  
>L'animale aprì la bocca e fece sporgere un po' la lingua, poi, all'improvviso, questa schizzò verso una delle cavallette. Fu in quel momento che Lily pensò <em>Petrificus Totalus<em>, puntando la propria arma verso il Camaleonte.  
>Per fortuna era sempre stata abbastanza abile con gli incantesimi non verbali.<br>La lingua si bloccò a metà strada, rimanendo dritta e immobile nell'aria, gocciolante di quella bava vischiosa così tanto importante.  
>Lily, trattenendo un moto di gioia che si sarebbe volentieri risolto in un grido, si avvicinò con una fialetta già aperta e una piccola spatola di legno con cui raccolse tutta la mucosa che riuscì a far colare dalla lingua.<br>Cinque minuti dopo, senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere, usciva quatta quatta dalla stanza.  
>Non si arrischiò ad accendere la luce mentre si incamminava verso l'ascensore e quando le porte si aprirono lei era lì davanti da appena qualche secondo.<br>« Lily? » sussurrò James cercando di scorgerla davanti a lui.  
>Lily fece un passo avanti e rispose « Ce l'ho fatta James! È proprio qui nella mia tasca! »<br>E se James avesse potuto vedere il suo sorriso avrebbe detto che le si stava deformando la faccia.  
>« Perfetto! » bisbigliò lui altrettanto emozionato. « Adesso andiamo a restituire la bacchetta ad Albus, prima che decida di uccidere Blanche e disfarsi del corpo senza coinvolgere anche noi. E se riusciamo ad arrivare a Natale senza essere arrestati, mi devi una Burrobirra. »<p>

James spalancò gli occhi di scatto quando per poco la sua fronte non andò a sbattere contro il legno del bancone del Potion Master. Osservò con occhio assonnato l'orologio appeso alla parete sopra la porta d'ingresso: segnava le nove in punto.  
>Era domenica, e l'unico posto in cui avrebbe dovuto trovarsi alle nove di domenica mattina era il suo letto. Possibilmente in compagnia di Julie.<br>Lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco alla porta alle sue spalle, chiusa da quasi tre giorni.  
>La sera prima aveva provato ad entrare per sentire se i due pozionisti avessero bisogno di qualcosa. Acqua, cibo, carta igienica, una vita vera. Ma Lily gli aveva lanciato addosso una boccetta di vetro che si era fortunatamente infranta solo sul legno della porta ormai chiusa.<br>Da quel gesto James aveva capito che la situazione non procedeva per il meglio e aveva prudentemente evitato qualsiasi tentativo di entrare di nuovo nel laboratorio di Snape.  
>Il fatto che Lily si prendesse tutte quelle libertà con lui, quasi fosse un vecchio compagno di scuola, lo lasciava basito e perplesso. I due avevano iniziato a darsi del tu e chiamarsi con il nome di battesimo, con una naturalezza che a lui non sarebbe mai sorta.<br>Non poteva certo biasimare la sorella, dato che Snape era l'uomo che popolava le loro storie di bambini, insieme alla miriade di eroi di guerra che il nonno inseriva nei vari racconti. Tutti sembravano avere un occhio di riguardo per Severus Snape, come se la sua storia fosse speciale.  
>Per Lily lo era sempre stata. James sapeva bene quanto la sorella ammirasse Snape, e quanto avesse sempre voluto avere un rapporto più stretto con lui.<br>Ma era stato il mago ad allontanarsi dalla loro famiglia e nessuno aveva ancora capito il perché. E allo stesso modo nessuno aveva tentato di fargli cambiare idea: ben poche persone avrebbero osato tentare di far cambiare idea a uno come lui.  
>Ma Lily aveva sempre provato a stabilire un contatto: le lettere spedite nel corso degli anni erano solo un esempio, e il culmine lo aveva raggiunto iniziando a lavorare con lui.<br>Adesso sembravano grandi amici - se questa definizione poteva essere attribuita a Snape - e James, forse, si sentiva un po' escluso.  
>Sospirò, appoggiandosi al bancone con i gomiti e chiedendosi perché il mago si ostinasse a tenere il negozio aperto anche la domenica, dato che i clienti erano ancora più rari del normale.<br>La noia, il sonno e quella leggera inquietudine di fondo dovuta all'onnipresente ricordo dell'azione illegale compiuta quattro notti prima, furono interrotti dall'entrata nel negozio di un volto noto.  
>« Scorpius! » esclamò James, sorpreso e lieto al contempo.<br>« Ciao James... » esordì il nuovo venuto, coprendo con la sua voce il suono tintinnante del campanello che Lily aveva posto sopra la porta settimane prima. « Allora è vero che lavori per Snape! »  
>Sul volto dell'amico James potè scorgere un ghigno divertito, come se si stesse godendo qualcosa alle sue spalle.<br>« Per mia scelta e in assoluta spontaneità » replicò James mettendo le mani avanti.  
>« Cos'è? Sei obbligato a dirlo per contratto? Come ti è venuto in mente di lavorare per Snape? »<br>James fece spallucce. « Volevo far incazzare mio padre. »  
>« Avresti potuto sposare la figlia di un nemico storico. Ti garantisco che è infallibile. »<br>James rise. « E come sta la mia rossa preferita? » domandò all'amico.  
>Scorpius si passò una mano tra i capelli, biondi come quelli del padre ma un po' più lunghi di come li portava lui alla sua età. « Mah... è in uno di quei momenti femminili, gli ormoni, non so! »<br>« Rose è in ottime mani con te, l'ho sempre detto io. Ma cosa sei venuto a fare qui? Se vuoi una bottiglia di acqua ossigenata per mantenere il tuo biondo naturale puoi andare in una farmacia Babbana. »  
>Scorpius rise in modo fasullo, come se la battuta lo stesse annoiando a morte. « Volevo solo passare a trovare Lily, non la vedo da decenni. E tua madre mi ha chiesto se oggi pomeriggio siamo disponibili per un allenamento. A proposito... quando ti decidi ad iniziare a prepararti per il provino? »<br>« Fammi capire! Tutti sono convinti che voglia fare questo cavolo di provino per i Cannoni, ma se io volessi lavorare qui per il resto della vita? »  
>Scorpius lo fissò con sguardo scettico e le labbra arricciate.<br>James sorresse per qualche attimo quello sguardo, poi cedette. « Ok, per oggi pomeriggio dovrebbe andare bene... »  
>« Ottimo! E adesso dimmi dov'è la mia donna ideale se non avessi trovato Rose! » se ne uscì il ragazzo con un sorriso, guardandosi intorno.<br>James con il pollice indicò la porta alle sue spalle. « È chiusa là con Snape da tre giorni » fece una breve pausa, meditando, poi chiese: « Credi che lui sia il tipo da uccidere qualcuno, occultarne il cadavere e partire per le Bahamas senza che nessuno lo scopra mai? »  
>« Naturalmente. Ma stanno figliando là dentro? » sbottò Scorpius infastidito. « Non sono abituato a perdere il mio tempo! »<br>« Merlino! Non dirlo mai più! È di mia sorella che stai parlando! »  
>Scorpius incrociò le braccia sul petto, mostrando i denti. « Potrei raccontarti delle cose sulla tua sorellina che... ma no, meglio lasciarti puro e immacolato come sei. »<br>James si tappò le orecchie con disgusto. Nonostante Scorpius fosse uno tra i più grandi amici di Lily, per il fratello era sempre stato un problema convivere con il fatto che entrambi fossero Serpeverde e che condividessero lo stesso dormitorio, gli stessi amici, le stesse _abitudini._  
>Lui ricordava Lily come la sorellina che pettinava i capelli ad Albus nel sonno e gli faceva le treccine con la magia. Non voleva sapere nient'altro di Lily e di eventuali notti passati in eventuali camere da letto di eventuali uomini. Proprio niente.<br>E l'immagine mentale che era sorta spontanea al commento di Scorpius non lo avrebbe aiutato ad addormentarsi serenamente quella sera. Proprio no.  
>« Be', io entro » annunciò Scorpius.<br>« Morirai » disse James, facendosi comunque da parte per farlo passare nel retro.  
>« Il rischio rende più allegra la vita. »<p>

« Tua moglie sta per partorire... quale rischio vuoi che ti renda più allegra la vita? »  
>Scorpius sembrò pensarci su qualche attimo. « Forse hai ragione. »<br>Ma nonostante questo spinse la maniglia e spalancò la porta.

« Ti ho detto che secondo me la traduzione è sbagliata! Nel testo originario ci sono molte lacune e nessuno ha provato a riprodurre la pozione per almeno cento anni. Io dico che dobbiamo mettere due gocce e non una. »  
>Snape si portò le dita agli angoli degli occhi, mimando estrema insofferenza. « Ti rendi conto che se stai sbagliando salteremo tutti in aria? »<br>« Hai detto anche tu che sei nel dubbio. »  
>James diede un'occhiata alla stanza piena di fumo e di calore asfissiante. Nemmeno se lo avessero pagato avrebbe messo piede lì dentro.<p>

Scorpius non sembrò farci caso e fece un passo all'interno.  
>Lily e Snape, che si stavano fronteggiando con cipiglio battagliero, si voltarono entrambi verso la porta. La ragazza sembrava pronta a compiere un omicidio e James preferì non spostare gli occhi sul mago, per paura di morire pietrificato dal suo sguardo.<br>Ma la smorfia di disappunto di Lily si trasformò in estasi quando scorse Scorpius.  
>« Scorp! » gridò saltandogli praticamente addosso e baciandolo con forza su una guancia.<br>« Piccoli pozionisti crescono, eh? » domandò lui stringendola in un abbraccio.  
>« Non mi riferivo a lei, signore » aggiunse incrociando lo sguardo di disapprovazione di Snape.<br>L'uomo roteò gli occhi. « Lo spero bene » disse, poi si avvicinò al ragazzo. « Come sta tuo padre? »  
>« Bene » rispose lui sorridendo. « Le manda i suoi saluti. »<br>« E Rose? Come sta la mammina? » si interessò Lily immediatamente, staccandosi dal ragazzo e facendo un passo indietro, verso Snape.  
>« Dio... non dirlo! Ancora non ha partorito, ancora non è una mammina, e io non sono un paparino. Ancora sono un uomo libero. »<br>« Non sarai mai un uomo libero dopo aver sposato una Weasley » lo redarguì Lily.  
>James si azzardò a fare un passo nella stanza, mentre il fumo e il vapore uscivano dalla porta aperta per perdersi nelle strade di Diagon Alley.<br>Scorpius si finse disgustato. « Dio, perché nessuno mi ha fermato quando ho detto sì? »  
>« Tuo padre ci ha provato, a quanto ricordo » si inserì Snape con un ghigno.<br>« Nessuno vuole ricordarlo, grazie » fece Lily scoccandogli un'occhiata storta e divertita al contempo. Snape ricambiò.  
>James colse quello sguardo, e si spaventò. Non solo erano amici: erano amici <em>complici<em>.  
>Che cosa diavolo stava succedendo?<br>Scorpius rimase per un'altra decina di minuti, parlando del più e del meno, e quando se ne andò sembrò non essersi accorto di nulla. James fece finta di niente e prese un appuntamento per allenarsi quel pomeriggio, ma in realtà l'unica cosa che avrebbe tanto voluto fare era parlare con Albus e scoprire che cosa il suo cervello da Corvonero avrebbe tirato fuori da tutta quella storia.  
>Si stava preoccupando per sua sorella, e la cosa non accadeva da quando lei aveva compiuto undici anni e il Cappello Parlante l'aveva spedita tra i Serpeverde.<p>

_Fine terza parte_

(1) Piccola licenza poetica: per quanto riguarda il Greco i tedeschi sono di gran lunga gli studiosi più accreditati del secolo scorso e credo anche di quello presente! Quindi abbinando il Greco alle Pozioni mi è venuto in mente di fare questo collegamento. Non ho idea se per la Rowling possa essere credibile o no.  
>Ma la Rowling ha anche ucciso Snape, quindi...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte IV **

"_There's no sensation to compare with this  
>Suspended animation, A state of bliss<br>Can't keep my mind from the circling sky  
>Tongue-tied and twisted just an earth-bound misfit, I."<em>

**Pink Floyd - Learning to Fly [Click]**

« Quanto tempo è passato? » domandò Lily soffocando uno sbadiglio, mentre la sua mano destra continuava a girare automaticamente la pozione in senso orario.  
>Il colore del preparato aveva raggiunto una sfumatura arancione e schiariva sempre di più man mano che la ragazza compiva il suo lavoro.<br>Snape guardò la clessidra che si stava consumando sulla sua scrivania. « Ancora un poco » disse senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla sabbia che scorreva lentamente.  
>Lily sospirò. Secondo i suoi calcoli dovevano essere quasi le quattro di notte e lei e Snape, alternandosi al calderone, stavano mescolando il filtro già da sei ore. Ogni mezzora ruotavano il mestolo in senso antiorario e il colore del liquido schiariva più velocemente. Era un trucco che le aveva insegnato il Mago e che a Lily, di solito molto intraprendente quando si trattava di fare esperimenti, non era mai venuto in mente.<br>Alla fine avevano deciso di usare una sola goccia di sangue di Fwooper(1), e forse era stata la scelta migliore, ma con la discussione avevano perso quasi due ore.  
>« Adesso » la avvertì Snape, ruotando la clessidra per calcolare di nuovo trenta minuti. Al suono della sua voce Lily diede automaticamente una rimescolata in senso antiorario, e la pozione schiarì fino a raggiungere una colorazione di rosa chiarissimo.<br>« Credo che ormai manchi davvero poco » si entusiasmò la ragazza. « La trasparenza non sarà perfetta, dice nel libro, ma se continuiamo così raggiungerà la stessa consistenza del Veritaserum, credo... »  
>« È fatta appositamente perché chi la beve non si renda conto che sta prendendo una pozione » spiegò Snape allora avvicinandosi alla ragazza.<br>Lily si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte e sorrise. « Ti ricordi che non possiamo testarla, vero? »  
>Ormai era diventato naturale dare del tu a quell'uomo così silenzioso e schivo: dopotutto avevano passato insieme quasi quattro giorni interi e in una quantità di tempo tanto grande era semplice perdere la naturale diffidenza. Forse.<br>« Naturalmente » replicò Snape con una smorfia, rispondendo alla sua domanda retorica.  
>« È stato comunque divertente, anche se non sapremo mai se il procedimento è quello giusto. »<br>Il Mago inarcò un sopracciglio. « Hai uno strano concetto di divertimento, Lily. »  
>Lei ridacchiò e poi replicò: « Sono sempre stata la più strana della mia famiglia. Quella diversa, suppongo. I miei fratelli e cugini si divertono giocando a Quidditch e io mi divertivo nei sotterranei di Hogwarts, a giocare con gli ingredienti della scorta speciale del Professor Lumacorno. »<br>« Sarebbe ora che andasse in pensione » commentò Snape roteando gli occhi. « Vorresti spiegarmi perché hai deciso di non fare la specialistica in Pozioni Avanzate? »  
>Lily distolse lo sguardo. Non che non le piacesse che Severus si stesse interessando alla sua vita, ma quella era una domanda a cui non avrebbe voluto rispondere. Era una risposta idiota, e si vergognava a darla.<br>« Per mio padre » si limitò a dire alla fine.  
>« Non vuole che frequenti quel corso? »<br>Lily mescolò con rabbia, e forse troppo velocemente. « È esattamente il contrario. _Vuole_ che frequenti quel corso, _vuole_ che sia una brava figlia, _vuole_ decidere lui della mia vita. E io non ne posso più. »

La ragazza lo osservò annuire, il volto bianco che spuntava dai fumi delle pozioni, le labbra sempre strette, e gli occhi un po' più penetrabili del giorno in cui aveva firmato il suo contratto.

Le sembrava una delle migliori magie mai compiute, quella di riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi e credere di comprendere almeno un po' i pensieri che gli giravano per la testa. O forse solo il suo stato d'animo. Era comunque potente.  
>« Sei consapevole del fatto che in questo modo stai permettendo a tuo padre di influenzare la tua vita? Tu vuoi fare quella specializzazione, ma non la farai perché anche tuo padre vorrebbe la stessa cosa per te. Non sembra un ragionamento molto intelligente. »<p>

Lily si morse le labbra. Sapeva che prima o poi qualcuno le avrebbe sbattuto in faccia la realtà di cui era lei stessa consapevole. E tra tutte le persone del mondo, di gran lunga preferiva Snape. Ma faceva male lo stesso.  
>« Quanto manca? » chiese allora con voce debole, senza guardarlo più.<br>Lo sentì voltarsi per dare un'occhiata alla clessidra e pochi attimi dopo avvertirla di cambiare il senso di rotazione.  
>Lily obbedì e la pozione divenne perfettamente trasparente, come acqua purissima.<br>La ragazza continuò a mescolare per qualche altro attimo, prima di rendersi conto che avevano terminato.  
>« È finita! » esclamò, dimentica della conversazione che avevano appena avuto, troppo eccitata per pensare a qualcos'altro.<br>Si alzò dallo sgabello su cui era stata seduta fino ad allora e guardò con emozione il Mago davanti a lei.  
>Snape si sporse in avanti per dare un'occhiata, e per spegnere il fuoco sotto al calderone.<br>Anche i suoi occhi brillavano di eccitazione: il suo lato intellettuale non poteva rimanere calmo e quieto davanti ad un così grande esperimento.  
>Certo, nessuno avrebbe saputo niente e nemmeno loro sarebbero stati certi di aver fatto un buon lavoro, ma erano cento anni che quella pozione non veniva preparata e loro due erano stati i primi a tentare di nuovo.<br>« Che spettacolo... » sussurrò Lily ammirando il liquido acquoso. « Sembra perfetta... »  
>La giovane Strega osservò di sottecchi il compagno. « Lasciamola qui fino a domattina, è un peccato buttarla via proprio dopo averla finita. Ci abbiamo impiegato quasi quattro giorni interi dopotutto. »<br>Snape tentennò per qualche attimo, ma alla fine cedette senza alcuno sforzo, perché anche a lui non piaceva l'idea di farla scivolare nel condotto del water, o anche solo di Evanescerla.

L'uomo si lasciò scivolare allora sulla poltrona vicino alla porta, osservando le occhiaie scure di stanchezza che Lily mostrava sotto gli occhi.  
>« Vai a casa... » disse. « Dovresti dormire un po'. »<br>Lily per tutta risposta estrasse la bacchetta e ingrandì la poltrona fino a farla diventare un divano.  
>« Se devi vegliarla tutta la notte come se fosse in punto di morte voglio esserci anche io. È anche una mia creazione dopotutto » esclamò, riferendosi alla pozione.<br>Si sedette accanto a Snape senza guardarlo e senza essere guardata. Rimasero immobili per qualche attimo, poi Lily mandò al diavolo la prudenza e posò la testa sulla spalla del Mago.  
>« Buonanotte, Severus » sussurrò.<br>Era talmente stanca che si addormentò quasi all'istante e dunque non si accorse che le dita di Snape andarono a sfiorarle i capelli e lì rimasero tutto il resto della notte.

Lily si svegliò all'improvviso, con il fuggevole ricordo di un sogno spaventoso che ancora le sfiorava la mente, e si trovò da sola nel laboratorio di Snape.  
>La stanza era in ordine e perfettamente pulita, come se non vi avessero passato quattro interi giorni a lavorare ininterrottamente.<br>Si alzò dal divano, facendosi cadere dalle spalle il mantello nero con cui evidentemente Snape l'aveva coperta durante la notte. Arrossì e non seppe spiegarsi il perché.  
>Facendo qualche passo nella stanza si accorse di un appunto lasciatole dal Mago proprio sulla scrivania.<br>_" Oggi giornata libera,"_ diceva._ "Mi sono permesso di sbarazzarmene senza il tuo aiuto. Non ho lasciato tracce. Chiudi bene quando esci."  
><em>Lily si sentì per un attimo tradita, ma alla fine si rese conto che, se non ci avesse pensato Snape, lei non sarebbe riuscita a gettare via una pozione così ben riuscita senza essere sicura che fosse _davvero_ ben riuscita.  
>Lanciò un'occhiata al calderone pulito e lucidato con nostalgia, poi spostò lo sguardo verso il divano su cui aveva passato la notte e si rese conto di stringere ancora tra le mani il mantello di Severus.<br>Chiuse un attimo gli occhi e lo posò su una sedia, lasciandolo cadere dall'alto.  
>Aveva bisogno di una doccia, aveva bisogno di fare colazione e di indossare vestiti puliti.<br>Ma soprattutto aveva bisogno di non pensare ai suoi sentimenti per Severus Snape, perché stava perdendo il controllo su di essi e questo non era un bene.

Quando arrivò a casa propria James non c'era e il suo orologio diceva che erano ormai le quattro del pomeriggio. Non credeva di aver dormito così tanto.  
>Lily si infilò nel bagno e vi rimase per quasi un'ora, strofinandosi energicamente i capelli per cancellare qualsiasi effluvio di pozioni e per cercare di strapparsi dalla testa qualsiasi pensiero che non avrebbe dovuto esserci.<br>Era sempre stata una con i piedi per terra, realista riguardo al suo futuro, disillusa davanti alla palese imperfezione della propria famiglia. Non le era mai capitato di innamorarsi veramente - come Rose, per esempio - e nemmeno aveva cercato disperatamente l'affetto di qualche ragazzo, anche se, per una giovane di diciotto anni, sarebbe stato normale chiedersi perché nessuno si interessava realmente a lei.  
>Ma Lily aveva buoni amici, fratelli affezionati e una lotta titanica da portare a termine contro suo padre per pensare troppo ad un eventuale innamorato.<br>Poi aveva deciso di lavorare per Snape.  
>La ragazza prese il sapone e lo lanciò contro il muro della doccia con forza.<br>Perché diavolo le era venuto in mente di lavorare per Snape?

Emise un sospiro tremante che forse nascondeva un principio di pianto e si passò una mano sugli occhi, i capelli bagnati che gocciolavano sulla pavimentazione.  
>« Sono innamorata di Snape » si confessò in un sussurro.<br>Uscì dalla doccia tremando di freddo per l'improvvisa escursione termica e cercò immediatamente l'accappatoio in cui avvolgersi.  
>Si guardò allo specchio, dritta negli occhi, sgranandoli al massimo come se cercasse di leggere dentro se stessa. Infine, come se stesse fissando un volto estraneo, osservò le sue labbra aprirsi di nuovo e affermare a voce alta, ferma, sicura: « Sono innamorata di Severus. »<br>Ed era così terrificante e vero che per poco non scoppiò a piangere.  
>« Lily... sei lì dentro? » domandò la voce di Albus a quel punto.<br>La ragazza si voltò di scatto con un grido. Scivolò sul pavimento bagnato e riuscì a sorreggersi a malapena al lavandino grazie alla sua prontezza di spirito.  
>« Tranquilla! » continuò Albus al di là della porta. « Sono io. »<br>Lily emise un sospiro di sollievo: forse il fratello non aveva sentito ciò che stupidamente aveva voluto dire a voce alta. Forse il suo segreto era al sicuro.  
>La ragazza spalancò la porta con la rabbia dipinta a grandi tratti sul volto.<br>« Come sei entrato? » sibilò rivolta ad Albus.  
>« Con le chiavi. Me le ha date James... eravamo preoccupati per te » spiegò subito lui mettendo le mani avanti. « Passi così tanto tempo con Snape che sembri essere stata cancellata dal resto del mondo. »<br>Lily si acquietò immediatamente. « Abbiamo finito ieri notte, adesso sono di nuovo una donna libera. È stato... molto istruttivo » si risolse a concludere con un sorriso tirato.  
>Il suo stomaco brontolò e Lily si ricordò che erano quasi ventiquattro ore che non mangiava niente.<br>Si diresse allora alla cucina e prese un pompelmo dalla cesta di frutta ormai agli sgoccioli.  
>« Ti tieni leggera... » commentò Albus seguendola.<br>« Vuoi qualcosa? » si limitò a rispondere lei invitandolo a prendere quello che voleva dagli scarsi scaffali.  
>Lily iniziò a sbucciare il frutto osservando il fratello che si guardava intorno, e una volta che ebbe liberato il primo spicchio aprì il barattolo di Nutella poco lontano e ve lo immerse.<br>Albus fece una smorfia, disgustato. « Come puoi mangiare queste schifezze Babbane? »  
>« Che ci fai qui Albus? Se sei preoccupato per la pozione, Snape se n'è liberato... non c'è alcun pericolo di venire scoperti. »<br>« No » sorrise lui slacciandosi il mantello e posandolo sulla poltrona. « In realtà è stato James a dirmi di passare... sarò franco con te Lily, lui crede che tra te e Snape ci sia qualcosa di, ecco... »  
>« Siamo amici » si affrettò ad annunciare Lily masticando piano, la bocca impastata per la cioccolata.<br>« Lo so, lo so. Mi è ancora difficile da capire, ma ci credo. Solo che James pensa che tu provi per lui qualcosa di più... »  
>La ragazza percepì le gambe farsi pensanti e dovette far ricorso a tutto il suo sangue freddo per non impallidire.<br>« Stai scherzando? »  
>Albus rise, un riso sollevato e forse imbarazzato. « Anche io ho detto così... insomma, Snape è <em>vecchio<em>. Troppo vecchio perché tu possa pensare una cosa del genere! Sono venuto a chiedertelo solo per fare un favore a James... e quando torna non essere troppo dura con lui: era molto preoccupato per te, e lo sai che solitamente non si fa troppi problemi a dirti le cose in faccia. Ma questa volta credo che avesse paura della risposta che avrebbe potuto ricevere. »  
>Lily fece una smorfia, gettando le bucce del pompelmo nella pattumiera.<br>« Si è sempre fatto troppi trip mentali... E tu dovresti davvero pensare ad una carriera come Psicomago. »  
>Albus si distese. Lily lo vide distintamente mentre rilassava le spalle e la linea delle labbra.<br>Evidentemente non solo il maggiore dei fratelli Potter aveva paura della risposta che la loro giovane, inesperta, condizionabile sorella avrebbe potuto dare loro una volta che la domanda "Ti sei innamorata di Severus Snape?" fosse stata posta.  
>Ma alla fine quella domanda non era stata posta e Lily non aveva dato alcuna risposta.<br>La ragazza fece del suo meglio per comportarsi con naturalezza per il resto del pomeriggio che passò con Albus, come se non avesse mai raggiunto quella consapevolezza colta grazie ad una pozione illegale, un mantello e una doccia.

« Merda » sbottò Lily quando il rumore di una boccetta in frantumi la risvegliò dal momento di immersione totale nei suoi pensieri in cui si era perduta.  
>Aveva in braccio almeno dieci bottiglie di pozioni diverse e si stava ancora maledicendo per non essere stata abbastanza intelligente da usare la magia, come qualsiasi Strega normale avrebbe fatto, quando un'altra boccetta le cadde a terra.<br>Snape mosse la bacchetta e la salvò in extremis.  
>James osservò la scena mentre spolverava i libri che Lily non aveva mai finito di mettere in ordine agli albori della sua assunzione.<br>« Grazie » borbottò Lily. « Scusami... » poi distolse gli occhi dall'uomo e posò le ampolle sul bancone per porre ad ognuna l'etichetta di riconoscimento.  
>Snape fece scomparire il disastro da lei combinato e le domandò se si sentisse bene.<p>

« Benissimo » rispose la ragazza sempre evitando di guardarlo.  
>Doveva imparare a convivere con quella sorta di mostro che fino ad allora aveva dormito dentro di lei, prima di essere certa di controllarlo.<br>Non poteva rischiare di insospettire ulteriormente James. E non poteva rischiare di insospettire nemmeno Severus, ovviamente. Non era così stupida da credere che al Mago sarebbe mai interessata una ragazzina come lei, non certo dopo che aveva quasi sacrificato la sua intera esistenza per Lily Evans, sua nonna.  
>Lei non era nient'altro che una sorta di specchio deformante di un passato che non poteva tornare. E Snape era troppo intelligente per non rendersene conto. Quindi anche lei avrebbe imparato a soffocare i propri sentimenti per lui, come lui aveva imparato a soffocare quelli per sua nonna.<br>Anche Lily aveva buone probabilità di diventare un'eroina di guerra, viste quelle premesse.  
>Stava ancora rimuginando su quanto sua nonna fosse stata una sciocca e su quanto lei stessa lo fosse il doppio, quando il Patronus di Albus comparve davanti a loro.<br>Era un orso argenteo di dimensioni ragguardevoli, e Lily non aveva mai capito che cosa c'entrasse un orso con suo fratello, ma in quel momento non pensò affatto alla forma che aveva assunto il Patronus di Albus, quanto piuttosto alle parole che comunicò loro.  
><em>« Papà lo sa »<em> disse l'orso con la voce di suo fratello intessuta di panico. _« Stiamo venendo al negozio. »  
><em>Per qualche secondo, dopo che il Patronus fu scomparso, il silenzio nel Potion Master regnò sovrano. Poi James emise un gemito lamentoso, come se gli avessero appena comunicato la morte di qualche caro amico.  
>« Calmi » ordinò Snape. « Non ci sono tracce qui dentro. »<br>« Questo non vuol dire niente! » quasi gridò suo fratello. « Se papà lo sa, vuol dire che _lo sa_! »  
>La logica era stringente.<br>« Non ho mai avuto paura di vostro padre e non ho la minima intenzione di iniziare adesso. »  
>Lily era pallida come un cadavere e stava pensando furiosamente a quali tracce avessero potuto lasciare lei e James, ma non le venne in mente niente: aveva legato i capelli in modo che non si impigliassero e non cadessero a terra, aveva indossato sempre i guanti, aveva accuratamente riposto tutto così come lo aveva trovato. L'unica cosa che suo padre poteva avere era un sospetto. E un sospetto non poteva condannarli.<br>« James, se non ti dai una calmata giuro che ti uccido » sibilò ritrovando un po' del suo sangue freddo.  
>Ma il ragazzo si era già calmato, aveva chiuso gli occhi e si stava concentrando come quando attendeva di entrare in campo per una partita di Quidditch.<br>Si finsero tutti impegnati nei propri compiti e a Lily non sfuggì il ghigno divertito sul volto di Snape.  
><em>Dopotutto questa situazione è esilarante<em>, si trovò a pensare: di solito era Snape che puniva suo padre per qualche infrazione alle regole della scuola, mentre adesso i ruoli si erano invertiti. Anche Lily sorrise tra sé, in fondo un pelino contenta di trovarsi di nuovo a combattere con Harry.  
>Passarono poco meno di due minuti quando il rumore della Materializzazione davanti al negozio la fece sussultare piano, ma non smise mai di scrivere i nomi delle pozioni sopra le boccette.<br>La campanella appesa alla porta trillò quando Harry fece il suo ingresso, trascinandosi dietro Albus, un po' pallido, ma risoluto.  
>« Snape! » tuonò Harry senza degnare di uno sguardo la figlia, che atteggiò la sua faccia ad estremo, quanto fasullo, stupore per quella entrata tutt'altro che improvvisa.<br>Una parte di lei ammirò Harry che, per la prima volta dopo la fine della guerra, si trovava a fronteggiare l'uomo con cui da sempre aveva ingaggiato battaglia, senza mai vincere.  
>Il Mago uscì dal suo laboratorio seguito da James, che aggrottò le sopracciglia, fintamente stupito quanto la sorella.<br>Albus capì subito che il piano era negare, negare sempre, anche davanti all'evidenza, e vi si adeguò anche lui con una punta di divertimento.  
>Decisamente, lei e i suoi fratelli non erano normali: in una situazione del genere l'ultima cosa da provare era <em>divertimento<em>, eppure...  
>« A cosa devo questa invasione? » si interessò Snape con un sogghigno.<br>« Lo sa perfettamente » sibilò Harry strizzando gli occhi al di là degli occhiali rotondi. « Ha costretto_ lei_ i miei figli ad infrangere la legge. »  
>Snape passò lo sguardo sui tre fratelli fino a posarlo su Lily, che lo guardava con fiducia.<br>« Avete infranto la legge? Spero per voi di no, altrimenti sarò costretto a licenziarvi per il buon nome del negozio. »  
>Lily percepì suo fratello maggiore soffocare una risata.<br>« Non abbiamo fatto niente » sbottò lei incrociando le braccia al petto e fissando suo padre. « Chi ti ha messo in testa quest'idea? »  
>Harry sfoggiò il suo sguardo severo-professionale che usava solo sul lavoro.<br>« La notte del 5 gennaio qualcuno è penetrato nell'Ufficio Regolazione e Controllo delle Creature Magiche e si è introdotto in una delle stanze in cui vengono tenuti gli esemplari rari da poco catturati. Abbiamo scoperto solo da poco a quale animale la persona che è entrata era interessata, e l'allarme silenzioso è scattato in ritardo perché evidentemente il ladro aveva preso le sue precauzioni utilizzando la bacchetta di una Strega che lavora in quel dipartimento. Il nome della Strega è Blanche Moore... una vostra vecchia conoscenza, no? »  
>« Cielo Albus! Ma non è quella che aveva una cotta per te a scuola? »<br>« Proprio lei » confermò Albus aggrottando le sopracciglia. « Saranno anni che non la vedo, per fortuna. »  
>« Lei non la pensa così » commentò Harry scoccando un'occhiata penetrante al figlio minore. « La signorina Moore crede di essere uscita con te quella sera, ma non ricorda niente di preciso. »<br>« Che cosa stupida » sbottò James a quel punto. « Lo sanno tutti che Albus non ha mai sopportato nemmeno l'odore di Blanche! »  
>Il ragazzo si affrettò a confermare le parole del fratello.<br>« Inoltre » continuò Harry imperterrito. « La guardia all'ingresso del Ministero ha confermato di aver fatto passare James, alle ore 23 e 17 minuti. Stavi andando a salutare un tuo amico, pare. Tale Nigel O'Keef, non è vero? »  
>James annuì, facendo un passo verso suo padre. « Sì, ci sono andato... inoltre dovevo ancora prendere alcune cose dal mio ex-ufficio. Lui potrà confermarlo, se proprio ci tieni. »<br>Alla parola "ex-ufficio" il volto del Mago arrossì di collera repressa a fatica e Lily capì che James stava tentando disperatamente di condurre l'attenzione di suo padre su qualsiasi cosa che non fosse il furto.  
>« Ma in sostanza, che cosa è stato rubato? » domandò Snape, facendo di nuovo sentire la sua voce e aggiudicandosi un'occhiata di approvazione da parte di Lily: nessuno di loro lo aveva ancora chiesto, come se sapessero esattamente quale fosse la natura del furto.<br>Harry fece una smorfia. « Lo sapete tutti benissimo. E lei non cerchi di farmi fare la figura dell'idiota, Snape. »  
>Snape sogghignò. « Non credo di averne bisogno, dato che ci sta riuscendo perfettamente da solo, signor Potter. »<br>Lily trattenne una risata e Harry trattenne l'evidente impulso di tirare un pugno all'ex-professore.  
>« Bene. Molto bene, immaginavo che avreste avuto la risposta pronta per queste accuse e di certo io non ho le prove. Tuttavia, vorrei che qualcuno di voi mi spiegasse perché, proprio la notte del 5 gennaio, poco prima che James si recasse al Ministero, qualcuno ha preso il mio vecchio Mantello dell'Invisibilità. »<br>Per qualche attimo rimasero tutti in silenzio, con gli occhi fissi su Harry che sembrava aver appena tirato fuori il suo asso nella manica e li guardava trionfante. O meglio, guardava Snape trionfante, dato che per una volta, una sola volta, era riuscito a superarlo.  
>O così credeva.<br>« Come lo sai? » balbettò Albus a quel punto, dando il primo colpetto al castello di bugie che i tre fratelli erano riusciti a costruire.  
>Harry si voltò verso di lui, raggiante. « Ho i miei metodi per impedire che voi ragazzi prendiate gli oggetti più pericolosi che possediamo senza chiedere il permesso. »<br>« Papà... » tentò James preoccupato per il pallore cadaverico che stava tingendo le guance di Albus.  
>« Non credi di essere un po' paranoico...? »<br>« Sono talmente deluso da voi... » scosse piano la testa. « Credevo di avervi cresciuto con dei principi. E invece scopro che vi prestate a rubare e a preparare una pozione illegale... e lei Snape, fino ad ora non mi sono davvero opposto al fatto che i miei figli lavorino per lei, ma se questi devono essere i risultati, credo proprio che la farò chiudere. »  
>« E ancora non ci hai detto di che tipo di furto si tratta » rincarò la dose Lily, tentando di zittirlo.<br>« Se ci devi accusare di qualcosa privo di ogni logica, folle e idiota, voglio sapere almeno di che cosa si tratta. E che cosa c'entra una pozione illegale adesso? »  
>Harry, che nel frattempo aveva deciso di concentrare tutta la sua attenzione sul figlio di mezzo, si trovò a doverla deviare di nuovo sugli altri due pargoli e su Snape. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma le successive parole di Albus lo zittirono di botto.<br>« Papà » disse Albus con voce ferma. « Io sono gay. »  
>La bocca di Harry rimase aperta il tempo necessario perché l'informazione raggiungesse il suo cervello. Nella stanza nessuno si mosse e Lily si scoprì immobile a trattenere il fiato.<br>« Loro non c'entrano niente... ho preso io il Mantello per uscire di casa senza che te ne accorgessi. Sono andato dal mio ra... da Teddy. Perché io e Teddy stiamo insieme da quasi cinque mesi papà. Quindi smetti di fare il terzo grado a loro. »  
>Poi con un sorriso tirato si rivolse ai suoi fratelli. « Grazie per avermi protetto fino ad ora. »<br>Lily annuì compita, perché il ringraziamento, come la confessione, era sincero e accorato, e nonostante Albus avesse detto la verità a suo padre solo per coprirli, loro lo avevano coperto innumerevoli volte nel corso degli anni, senza chiedere - quasi - mai niente.  
>« A-Albus... è uno scherzo vero? » ansimò Harry a quel punto, improvvisamente dimentico del vero motivo per cui aveva invaso il negozio di Snape quella mattina.<br>E Snape... Snape stava facendo di tutto pur di non ridere in faccia all'antico studente, e i suoi sforzi erano veramente notevoli, ma anche identificabili.  
>Per fortuna Harry era distratto in modo totale dal figlio e non si accorse di niente.<br>Lily superò il bancone e si avvicinò ad Albus, seguita da James. Ma il ragazzo scosse la testa, come a dire che adesso avrebbe dovuto cavarsela da solo.  
>« Non è uno scherzo, papà. Mi dispiace. »<p>

Harry non disse più una parola e Lily lo vide chinare la testa.  
>Rimase fermo immobile per qualche attimo, poi si diresse verso la porta, deciso ad andarsene.<br>Ad Albus tremava la mano quando allungò il braccio per afferrare quello del padre.  
>« Papà... »<br>Harry si scostò, con rabbia stanca. « Non voglio sentire altro » disse apatico. « Ho messo al mondo tre figli che non conosco. »  
>Aveva già la mano sul pomello della porta e senza aggiungere altro la spalancò e uscì.<br>Ciò che convinse Lily a fare un passo verso di lui, a raggiungerlo, furono le lacrime negli occhi di Albus. Non avrebbe pianto, certo, ma la reazione del padre lo aveva ferito oltre ogni dire.  
>Sia lei che James sapevano che aveva scelto un momento sbagliato per dire la verità ad Harry, ma ormai il danno era fatto e la ragazza non poteva sopportare di vedere il fratello così evidentemente distrutto dal distacco del padre.<br>« Forse se non li conosci è perché sei sempre stato un pessimo padre! » gridò davanti alla porta spalancata « Non ci siamo mai fidati davvero di te! Fatti un esame di coscienza Harry... la colpa non è nostra! »  
>Lo osservò voltarsi, gli occhi arrossati e cerchiati al di là degli occhiali, le rughe del viso fattesi più profonde negli ultimi mesi, la linea delle labbra dura e sofferente.<br>Non schivò lo schiaffo quando lo vide arrivare, e forse suo padre ci mise un po' troppa forza, perché il rumore secco dello schiocco sembrò all'improvviso rimbombare per tutta Diagon Alley.  
>Lily vacillò, più per la sorpresa che per il colpo ricevuto, e si portò immediatamente una mano sulla guancia.<br>Non erano passati nemmeno tre secondi che Snape era accanto a lei.  
>« Se vuole picchiare i suoi figli è liberissimo di farlo. Ma non nel mio negozio » sibilò l'uomo a denti stretti.<br>Lily si sentì talmente sollevata nel percepire la mano di Snape sulla sua spalla che per poco non scoppiò a piangere.  
>Harry, incredulo del proprio gesto, si fissava con sguardo orripilato la mano che aveva usato per colpire la figlia.<br>« Lily... » esalò spostando gli occhi verdi e appannati su di lei.  
>« Va' via » rispose la ragazza con voce rotta, la mano sulla guancia che iniziava a bruciare. « Ti prego, vattene via. »<br>Harry allungò una mano verso di lei, ma Lily gli chiuse la porta in faccia sbattendola con forza.  
>Snape si era già allontanato di qualche passo e James le fu subito accanto.<br>« Dio, Lily... stai bene? »  
>« Sì » rispose lei con la voglia di piangere sempre più violenta.<br>« Mi dispiace per tutto questo signor Snape... » stava dicendo Albus rivolto al Mago. « È un periodo un po' complicato per noi. »  
>« James... » sussurrò Lily rivolta al maggiore. « Portalo fuori a pranzo, con te ha sempre parlato più volentieri che con me... poi, non so, accompagnalo da Teddy. Gli farà bene. »<br>James la fissò per qualche attimo scrutandole il volto, cercando di notare qualsiasi cosa anomala a parte il segno rosso sulla sua guancia, che sempre più prendeva la forma della mano di Harry.  
>« Stai bene? » chiese di nuovo.<br>« Non preoccuparti. Sto bene. È Albus quello che tra poco crollerà. »  
>James annuì e si diresse verso il fratello minore, prendendolo per un braccio e portandolo via gentilmente.<br>Lily li guardò uscire dopo pochi minuti e osservò i loro passi per la strada, fino a che non scomparvero alla vista.  
>Quando si voltò Snape era davanti a lei e la scrutava con gli occhi neri impenetrabili e profondi.<br>Lily lasciò che si specchiasse nei suoi occhi castani, così diversi da quelli di Lily Evans, lasciò che le leggesse dentro: tutto il dolore, la pena, il senso di colpa, la frustrazione.  
>Poi automaticamente allungò le mani e lo abbracciò, circondandogli la schiena.<br>« Sto bene » singhiozzò contro la stoffa scura della sua veste.  
>Era quello il momento giusto?<br>A quel punto, soverchiata com'era da tutti i sentimenti contrastanti che in quell'ultimo mese l'avevano invasa, avrebbe potuto sussurrarglielo.  
>Erano solo due parole dopotutto. Due parole così semplici, così piccole.<br>Un "ti amo" sussurrato contro il petto, un semplice sospiro che lo avrebbe raggiunto e colpito e catturato. Con lui vicino avrebbe potuto sfidare suo padre. Con lui vicino sarebbe stata se stessa, finalmente.  
>Ma non disse niente: semplicemente si limitò ad attendere un movimento da parte dell'uomo che la sovrastava.<br>E quando Severus si decise a sollevare le mani a sua volta e posarle sulla sua testa, in un gesto che avrebbe dovuto consolare, ma che fu accolto come una semplice gentilezza, Lily stava già piangendo senza riuscire a fermarsi.

(1) Il Fwooper, un uccello africano il cui canto fa impazzire coloro che lo ascoltano. Motivo per cui i Fwooper vanno venduti con un incantesimo silenziante. Qui informazioni.  
>Questa bestiolina che fa impazzire - molto adatta alla pozione - l'ha trovata la mia Beta, che è l'amore assoluto e che sopporta le mie maiuscola scomparse e le virgole di troppo che lascio in giro. Bella la mia Gy!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte V **

_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
>Reminds me of childhood memories<br>Where everything  
>Was as fresh as the bright blue sky.<em>  
><strong>Guns'n'Roses - Sweet Child O' Mine [<strong>**Click****]**

« Albus e Teddy sono andati a parlare con papà » disse James una mattina, prima di andare al lavoro.  
>« Davvero? » chiese Lily con voce quasi priva di interesse.<br>Da quasi una settimana si rendeva conto di essere scostante, arrabbiata e silenziosa. Era uno stato d'animo che di solito durava in lei meno di due ore e invece in quel periodo niente sembrava andare per il verso giusto.  
>Suo padre non aveva più rivolto la parola a James o ad Albus. Lei ovviamente non si era preoccupata di andare a parlarci, quindi non aveva ricevuto l'ennesimo rifiuto.<br>Sua madre credeva che fossero stati crudeli e esagerati a riversare su Harry quella valanga di verità a lungo nascoste. E anche lei aveva dovuto abituarsi al fatto di avere un figlio gay.  
>« Non ti interessa sapere che cosa si sono detti? »<br>Lily sospirò, mostrando tutta la sua stanchezza. « Francamente no, James. Adesso non mi interessa. »  
>James indossò il mantello osservando la sorella di sottecchi. « Non ti ho mai visto così... » commentò, senza sapere bene che cosa fare.<br>« Forse perché Harry non aveva mai alzato le mani su di noi in tutta la sua vita... oppure perché sono estranea ad entrambi i miei genitori. »  
><em>O forse perché sono innamorata di un uomo che non mi vorrà mai. E che io non dovrei volere.<br>_« Non puoi giudicarlo per questo, Lily... gli hai detto delle cose orribili e lui era sconvolto. »  
>« Gli ho detto delle cose giuste » lo rimbrottò lei infilando la bacchetta nei pantaloni e aprendo la porta di casa. « Adesso andiamo! »<br>« Ma è prestissimo! » brontolò James.

« Facciamo colazione fuori... qui dentro non c'è rimasto più nulla. Dovrò passare a fare la spesa stasera. »

Si chiusero la porta alle spalle e scesero a piedi i cinque piani che di solito evitavano con la Materializzazione.  
>« Credo che mi dimetterò » la informò James a metà del secondo piano.<br>Lily non finse nemmeno di stupirsi, era così stanca...  
>« Quando? »<br>« Uno dei prossimi giorni. Devo allenarmi con la mamma se voglio entrare nei Cannoni, e il lavoro con Snape mi porta via troppo tempo. »  
>« Vivrai con Julie? » domandò Lily, tanto per mostrare un minimo interesse.<br>In realtà per la prima volta si rese conto di invidiare un po' il fratello, che poteva sbandierare i suoi sentimenti a tutto il mondo senza essere preso per pazzo. E invidiava anche Julie, che era riuscita ad avere l'uomo che voleva.  
>« Penso di sì, se te la senti di tornare a vivere da sola. »<br>« Credi forse che mi impiccherei ad una trave del soffitto per il dispiacere di avere un monolocale solitario? »  
>« Tu non hai travi al soffitto! »<br>Lily rise appena e aprì il portone d'ingresso, lasciandosi avvolgere dal gelo invernale.  
>La sorpresa li colse entrambi quando videro la loro zia che scrutava i campanelli per capire quale fosse il loro.<br>« Zia Hermione! » esclamò James sgranando gli occhi.  
>« Salve ragazzi » esordì lei con un sorriso dolce. « Avete già fatto colazione? »<p>

Dieci minuti dopo erano al bar davanti al palazzo di Lily e la ragazza aveva ordinato praticamente metà menù, dato che offriva la zia.  
>Aveva sempre amato di più Hermione rispetto a Ron. Forse perché nella Strega c'era la stessa curiosità per le novità che albergava in lei. Inoltre una parte di lei l'ammirava per essere riuscita a tenere a bada James e Rose fin da quando erano piccoli: quelli erano i veri traguardi della vita!<br>« Allora... come vanno le cose? » si interessò la zia sorseggiando il suo cappuccino.  
>« Bene » mentì Lily con naturalezza, infilandosi in bocca pancetta e uova.<br>« Insomma... » replicò James lanciando un'occhiataccia alla sorella. « Papà non è molto se stesso da un po' di tempo. »  
>« Un po' di tempo che dura da sette anni » commentò Lily con il sarcasmo che colava da ogni parola.<br>Hermione fece un sorriso appena accennato. « Tesoro, devi capire che nemmeno voi gli state rendendo le cose più semplici. »  
>Lily non rispose, limitandosi a masticare lentamente, le palpebre strette in uno sguardo di rabbia.<br>« Non sono qui per dirvi che state sbagliando, o che siete voi gli autori di questo, uhm, crollo di vostro padre. Avete cercato di essere sinceri con lui, cosa che - mi rendo conto - è stata molto difficile. Però una volta detta la verità dovreste cercare di riappacificarvi con lui. È troppo semplice voltare le spalle ai problemi, fingendo che non esistano. »  
>James lanciò un'occhiata di sfuggita a Lily e Hermione se ne accorse.<br>La ragazza sapeva bene che il fratello aveva tutte le intenzioni di tornare ad avere un buon rapporto con Harry. Erano giorni che cercava di convincerla a fare una visita a casa.  
>Ma Lily non aveva alcuna intenzione di umiliarsi.<br>Decise di giocare la carta che nemmeno la zia Hermione avrebbe potuto battere.  
>« Io sarei felice di parlare con <em>papà<em>... » sottolineò la parola "papà" soffermandosi sopra di essa per un lungo momento. « Ma prima di questo vorrei che anche lui mi raccontasse la verità sul perché la mamma lo ha lasciato. Non siamo stati solo noi a sbagliare e se lui ha fatto qualche cosa di male io voglio saperlo prima di andare a casa e chiedere scusa per qualcosa di cui, sinceramente, non sento la necessità di scusarmi. »  
>Hermione posò la tazza con lentezza, senza guardarla.<p>

« Io non so che cosa è successo tra i tuoi genitori, cara. E più volte ho detto loro che sarebbe l'ora di far uscire fuori la verità, ma non ti è mai venuto in mente che se non ve lo hanno detto è stato per il vostro bene? »  
>« Certo » si intromise James con una smorfia. « Eravamo piccoli, forse non del tutto in grado di capire. Adesso siamo maggiorenni, con discrete capacità intellettuali, e non ce lo vogliono dire perché...? » domandò con asprezza<br>Lily annuì, confermando le parole del fratello.  
>Dopo un lungo momento di silenzio la zia rispose solo: « Non lo so. »<br>Lily fece il gesto di alzarsi in piedi, stanca di quella conversazione che non avrebbe condotto a niente di nuovo.  
>« Credo che si vergognino » disse infine Hermione.<br>Lily e James, che si era alzato a sua volta, guardarono la Strega l'una con biasimo, l'altro con amarezza.  
>« Grazie per la colazione, zia Hermione. Salutaci Rose e Scorpius, e lo zio » si accomiatò Lily.<br>« Non siate troppo duri con vostro padre » furono le ultime parole di Hermione. « Si è trovato da solo con tre figli da crescere e ha cercato di fare del suo meglio. Dovreste cercare di perdonarlo. »  
>Lily scosse la testa, mentre si infilava il cappotto.<br>Non era mai stato da solo. In quella maledetta famiglia era impossibile stare da soli anche per un unico giorno: l'unico modo per farlo era desiderarlo.  
>Se ne andarono con sguardo basso, abbattuti, arrabbiati e delusi, e per questo Lily non potè sentire le ultime parole di Hermione, tutte rivolte a lei: « Sei testarda quanto lui e forse anche di più, tesoro. »<p>

Camminarono per qualche isolato in completo silenzio.  
>Lily guardò distrattamente l'orologio: era ancora presto per andare al lavoro e una breve passeggiata le avrebbe schiarito le idee. Forse.<br>« Credevo che da un momento all'altro saresti esplosa, gridando che doveva lasciarci in pace e che era solo una sporca spia di papà! » James fece una risatina contenuta, forse un po' isterica.  
>Lily lo guardò di sfuggita, e colse da parte sua un'occhiata stranita, indagatrice.<br>Forse due mesi prima avrebbe risposto così. Forse due mesi prima avrebbe estratto anche la bacchetta.  
>Ma lo schiaffo di Harry e le braccia di Snape le avevano sconvolto il mondo intero e Lily non sapeva più da che parte trovare se stessa.<br>« Lily... » tentò ancora James, questa volta fermandosi in mezzo alla strada, davanti a lei, e posandole le mani sulle spalle.  
>La gente che camminava per andare al lavoro attorno a loro non sembrò nemmeno rendersi conto della presenza di due ragazzi fermi nel mezzo del marciapiede.<br>« Che cosa ti prende? Non ti sei mai abbattuta così prima d'ora... sei sempre tu quella che dice agli altri di non arrendersi. Vedrai che... che le cose torneranno com'erano prima. »  
><em>Non torneranno mai com'erano prima.<em> Prima c'era la mamma a casa che preparava la cioccolata calda nelle sere invernali. C'era papà che tornava stanco dal lavoro ma raccontava le storie della sua infanzia. C'erano i grandi pranzi di famiglia, gli scherzi di Rose, le risate di Hugo, il vociare allegro dei gemelli Scamander, gli abbracci soffocanti di Teddy.  
>I baci tra Ginny e Harry in cucina, credendo che Lily non li spiasse.<br>Prima non c'erano gli occhi neri di Severus che la scrutavano come se potessero spogliarla di ogni sua difesa, lasciandola nuda e piccola, come un animale ferito da curare.  
>E lei voleva disperatamente essere curata.<br>« Non essere idiota James... non cambierà niente » la voce era aspra, gracchiante e rotta.  
>Aveva bisogno di Snape. Ne aveva bisogno per non scoppiare di nuovo in lacrime come una bimbetta.<p>

Cazzo, da quanto era diventata così emotiva? Non si riconosceva più nemmeno lei stessa.  
>« Andiamo! O faremo tardi... » la ragazza spostò lo sguardo ovunque non si trovassero gli occhi del fratello.<br>« L-Lily, ti prego, dimmi che cosa ti sta succedendo. Non ti sei nemmeno interessata ad Albus dopo che... »  
>« James! Che cazzo, vuoi lasciarmi stare? »<p>

James la liberò con uno scatto, incredulo per le sue parole piene di astio e veleno.  
>Be', non le importava, se l'era cercata.<br>Camminarono per altri dieci minuti, in un silenzio cupo e insondabile, poi si Smaterializzarono in un vicolo isolato e comparvero davanti al Potion Maseter.  
>Lily quasi si precipitò dentro, il cuore che martellava furiosamente, e non si sentì affatto bene quando, vedendo Snape che alzava la testa e le augurava il buongiorno, una sensazione di sollievo immediato le invase il petto.<p>

Lily osservò la lista di ingredienti che era necessario acquistare dal grossista, sempre a Diagon Alley, ma nella parte più vicina a Nocturne Alley.  
>La settimana precedente vi si era recata lei stessa, passandovi due ore intere, dato che il proprietario era più lento di una lumaca cornuta nei movimenti, ma quella settimana sarebbe stato il turno di James.<br>Il fratello infatti attendeva impaziente la lista, vergata nella sottile scrittura di Severus.  
>« Non vedo l'ora di uscire da questo buco! » sbottò all'improvviso, tendendo una mano per afferrare la pergamena.<br>« Non potrei andarci io? » domandò Lily incerta.  
>La realtà era che non voleva rimanere da sola con Snape: si era resa conto che dopo un po' di tempo passato in silenzio sentiva il bisogno di parlargli, di raccontargli <em>cose<em>, e sapeva bene che all'uomo il silenzio piaceva.  
>« Col cavolo! Questo è l'unico momento divertente in tutta la settimana e tu vuoi privarmene? Sei una sorella cattiva! » il ragazzo sorrise strappandole la pergamena dalle dita e corse fuori chiamando a sé il cappotto senza nemmeno indossarlo.<br>« Accidenti! » esclamò Lily rimanendo ad osservare la porta che si chiudeva lentamente.  
>Infine, con un sospiro, si voltò di nuovo e tornò nel laboratorio, dove stava aiutando Severus a preparare quantità industriali di Bevanda della Pace per una società francese dal nome impronunciabile.<br>Snape stava controllando attentamente la fiamma sotto al calderone e non fece affatto caso al suo ingresso.  
>Lily si sedette sul suo piccolo sgabello, continuando il lavoro precedentemente interrotto, ovvero triturare finemente dell'ellaboro, ma dentro di sé avrebbe voluto parlare a Snape adesso che James non era nei paraggi. E nello stesso tempo avrebbe preferito rimanere zitta, mantenendo intatti i suoi dubbi e le sue domande.<br>Ovviamente dopo pochi minuti la sua natura curiosa ebbe la meglio e si trovò a dire con noncuranza fasulla: « Tra te e mio padre è successo qualcosa? Lui sembra non sopportarti... »  
>Severus sollevò appena gli occhi dalla pozione che stava mescolando e dopo qualche attimo rispose: « Detesto cordialmente tuo padre dal giorno in cui è nato. Quindi non vedo l'utilità di questa domanda. »<br>Lily scosse la testa piano, tirando indietro un ciuffo di capelli che le era finito sugli occhi.

« Non è vero... altrimenti perché quando ero piccola eri così spesso invitato a casa nostra? »  
>« Dovresti chiederlo a lui, non a me » si limitò a dire Snape, con il solito tono di voce piatto.<br>« Allora » sbottò Lily affondando con forza il coltello nell'ellaboro e stando ben attenta a non sollevare lo sguardo dal suo lavoro. « Allora dimmi perché hai smesso di farti vivo. »  
>Severus sollevò gli occhi al cielo, come se quella situazione gli stesse facendo perdere la poca pazienza che gli era rimasta.<br>« A volte sembra davvero che tu abbia dodici anni » rispose serrando le labbra.  
>Lily si sentì punta sul vivo e abbassò le spalle, ma non era comunque disposta a cedere.<br>Era sempre stata convinta che Snape la considerasse una bambina immatura e, per quanto potesse sentirsi offesa, considerava la cosa con tutta calma, perché da un certo punto di vista Severus aveva ragione.  
>« Potrei mettermi a pestare i piedi e piangere se servisse a qualcosa. »<br>« Non ne dubito. »  
>« Ma perché non vuoi dirmelo? »<br>« Perché non sono affari tuoi. »  
>« Questo non è vero, e lo sai anche tu. »<br>Dimentica del suo proposito di non guardarlo negli occhi, Lily si era alzata in piedi e lo fissava con stizza. Severus sollevò un sopracciglio e un sorrisetto gli si disegnò sulle labbra sottili.  
>« Sei davvero più viziata di quanto avrei creduto possibile. »<br>Lei incrociò le braccia sul petto. « Voglio sapere perché quando tutti noi ci eravamo affezionati a te, hai deciso bene di andartene. »  
>« Hai appena dato tu la risposta » disse Severus lentamente e poi tornò ad occuparsi della Bevanda della Pace che gorgogliava placidamente nel calderone.<br>E dunque era per quello: Severus non voleva che lei e i suoi fratelli si affezionassero a lui.  
>Ma Lily era una bambina molto piccola all'epoca e di certo non poteva ricordare che l'unica persona in tutta la grande famiglia Potter-Weasley che non fosse terrorizzata al solo apparire di Severus Snape e, anzi, l'unica che squittiva di gioia appena la sua nera figura faceva il suo ingresso, era proprio lei.<br>Non pensò nemmeno per un momento che Severus aveva smesso di fare - e ricevere - visite presso i Potter perché non riteneva saggio che una bambina così piccola passasse del tempo con un uomo come lui. Non pensò nemmeno per un momento che se ne era andato per evitare, oltre a tutto il resto, di vedere correre verso di lui una piccola copia sorridente di Lily Evans.  
>« Ma se a mio padre andava bene che tu... insomma, non capisco... »<br>Severus annuì piano: « Sei troppo giovane per capire, Lily. »  
>« Ah! Questo non è affatto vero! »<br>« L'età anagrafica non conta, ragazza » spiegò Snape strascicando la voce. « Se tu fossi un po' più matura e se quell'idiota di tuo padre lo fosse altrettanto, credi forse che la tua famiglia sarebbe così disastrata? »  
>Lily aprì la bocca per ribattere, per difendersi, per dire qualsiasi cosa, ma lo sguardo penetrante di Severus la zittì prima che potesse anche solo iniziare a pensare a qualcosa.<br>Non si era mai sentita così piccola davanti a lui: fino ad allora il loro era sempre stato un rapporto di parità, fino ad allora Lily non aveva mai compreso quanto in realtà lui la considerasse giovane.  
>Una bambina, non certo una donna.<br>Si sentì delusa, perché all'improvviso ciò che aveva confessato a se stessa davanti allo specchio del suo bagno le sembrò assolutamente inadeguato.  
>Chi era lei per pretendere che uno come Severus Snape dimenticasse l'amore di una vita e crollasse tra le sue braccia come in un patetico romanzetto?<br>Doveva dimenticarsi di quella cotta, doveva lasciarsi alle spalle quella follia.  
>O, in alternativa, doveva decidersi a crescere. <p>

Era quasi mezzogiorno, e nessuno di loro tre aveva aperto bocca se non quando era stato strettamente necessario. Probabilmente avrebbero disimparato a parlare se non fosse all'improvviso comparso il Patronus di Scorpius.  
>« Oh, per l'amor del cielo! » sbottò Lily che stava triturando alcune foglie. « Che cavolo succede adesso? »<br>Il Patronus era un barbagianni - così come il Patronus di Rose era una civetta - e dal becco acuminato e trasparente uscirono solo due parole: « Sta nascendo! »  
>Poi l'animale scomparve nell'aria.<br>Lily vide il volto di James aprirsi in un sorriso spontaneo e lieto, forse molto simile a quello che sentì sorgere sul suo volto. La prima vera gioia da giorni.  
>« Dobbiamo andare! Questa non me la posso perdere! Dovrò raccontare ai miei figli come quello scemo di Scorpius è svenuto davanti alla nascita del primo pargolo! » esclamò James con emozione palpabile nella voce.<br>Dopotutto quello era il primo bambino della loro generazione e Lily non aveva alcuna intenzione di perdersi la sua nascita.  
>« Vieni anche tu Severus? »<br>« Non direi proprio » rispose l'uomo senza alzare gli occhi dalle carte che stava studiando.  
>Lily aggrottò le sopracciglia, irritata, mentre James già si infilava i guanti e la sciarpa.<br>« È il figlio del figlio del tuo figlioccio! Un minimo di interessamento sarebbe gradito! »  
>Snape alzò gli occhi, fissandola appena un po' divertito.<p>

« Una parentela strettissima. »  
>Lily non si perse d'animo e si avvicinò al Mago, che non accennava ad alzarsi dalla scrivania.<p>

« Non ti vorrai perdere la nascita del primo Malfoy-Weasley? È una cosa che verrà scritta nei libri di storia. E i due nonni daranno sicuramente spettacolo! »  
>Lo vide tentennare: sapeva che una discussione in pubblico tra lo zio Ron e Draco Malfoy sarebbe stata una tentazione troppo forte per chiunque. E inoltre Snape era curioso.<br>« Lily! Ti vuoi muovere? » sbottò James a quel punto, per niente disposto ad aspettare i comodi di Snape.  
>« Tecnicamente siete ancora al lavoro » lo redarguì il Mago.<br>« Se vieni con noi, tecnicamente non perderemo ore di lavoro. »  
>« Non è affatto vero » replicò Snape con un sorrisetto. « Sta forse cercando di fregarmi, signorina Potter? »<br>« Non ne sarei mai in grado » replicò lei con lo stesso sorriso.  
>Ecco perché stava bene con Snape. Era... <em>rilassante<em>.  
>Cielo! Quella sì che era una cosa folle da dire!<br>« D'accordo » acconsentì Severus alla fine roteando gli occhi come se fosse scocciato. Ma non lo era, Lily lo sapeva bene.  
>« Andiamo allora! » quasi gridò James già alla porta.<br>« James » lo calmò Lily. « Ad un bambino ci vogliono ore per nascere, non ci stiamo perdendo niente se non le grida di dolore di Rose! »  
>Cinque minuti dopo erano in strada e si Smaterializzarono uno dopo l'altro, per ritrovarsi davanti al San Mungo.<p>

Non era difficile capire quale famiglia stesse andando a trovare la partoriente, dato che la maggioranza delle teste che Lily vide in fondo al corridoio erano di colore rosso. Lo stesso rosso Weasley che a lei era stato risparmiato.  
>Lei aveva acquisito il rosso Evans, secondo sua madre, e non era detto che fosse una buona cosa.<br>Snape le camminava accanto, il passo misurato, l'espressione seria e al contempo annoiata sul volto, come se si trovasse in quel luogo più per costrizione che per desiderio personale.  
>Un po' entrambe le cose, pensava Lily osservandolo di nascosto.<br>James corse invece avanti per congiungersi con tutti i cugini e i parenti accorsi per il lieto evento.  
>I genitori di Scorpius stavano un po' scostati dal resto della famiglia, ma Hermione conversava con Astoria in modo gentile e sembrava non esserci astio.<p>

Soltanto Ron lanciava occhiate di fuoco verso il consuocero. Occhiate allegramente ricambiate da quest'ultimo.  
>Lily si guardò intorno, cercando i suoi genitori, ma non li vide.<br>Molly, Dominique e Victoire si avvicinarono a lei, scrutando imbarazzate l'ombra nera che la seguiva, quasi fosse un'apparizione. Lily per poco non sorrise a vederle così in crisi davanti a Snape, ma lui fu catturato da Draco Malfoy, che lo accolse con un sorriso a mezza bocca, e la ragazza si allontanò con le cugine.  
>« Come sta? » domandò subito Lily.<br>Victoire si strinse nelle spalle. « Grida come se le stessero tagliando una gamba... e Scorpius è dentro con lei. »  
>« Uscirà svenuto da un momento all'altro » commentò Molly con un sorrisetto.<br>« Hugo e Teddy hanno fatto una scommessa... » la informò Dominique. « Vuoi partecipare? Cinque galeoni per indovinare il sesso del bambino. »  
>« È una cosa barbara! » si infervorò Lily. « Ci sto. Per me è una femmina. »<br>A quella parola il cugino si fece avanti allungando una mano alla ricerca dei cinque galeoni promessi.  
>« Lily! Piccola mia! » esclamò Teddy non appena la scorse.<br>Il ragazzo aveva deciso di sfoggiare i suoi migliori capelli blu per l'occasione e sorrideva in modo inquietante.  
>« Va... tutto bene con Harry? » chiese subito Lily mettendo le mani avanti. Dopotutto era stata colpa sua e di James se Albus aveva dovuto fare outing trascinando con sé anche Teddy.<br>Il giovane però non sembrava scontento, tutt'altro.  
>« Per niente! » esclamò con una faccia che smentiva le sue parole. « Ma sono così felice che non ci sia più bisogno di nascondersi... non sai quanto è sfiancante amare una persona senza poter dirlo a nessuno. »<br>Lily finse un sorriso. Oh, lo sapeva, eccome se lo sapeva.  
>Victoire lo guardò male mentre gli altri ragazzi sorrisero divertiti, evidentemente adesso più abituati all'idea di avere un cugino gay fidanzato con un... be' non che Teddy avesse alcuna parentela con loro... o forse sua madre era una lontana discendente degli stessi progenitori dei Weasley?<br>Lily aveva rinunciato da tempo a capirci qualcosa e anche quella volta desistette, anche perché in quel caso il bambino che stava per nascere sarebbe stato frutto di un incesto alla lontana, e non era il caso di aggiungere un problema del genere a quello che già avrebbe afflitto i due rami della sua famiglia.  
>La ragazza lanciò un'occhiata allo zio Ron, circondato dai fratelli ed eventuali mogli a seguito. Sembrava sul punto di svenire. Forse non si era ancora reso conto che quella che aveva davanti era la realtà e nessuno sarebbe uscito fuori con un cartellone stile "Sei stato gabbato dai Tiri Vispi Weasley".<br>Hermione si avvicinò al marito quando una Medimaga uscì dalla stanza in cui erano Rose e Scorpius: la donna disse a tutti di non preoccuparsi e che le cose stavano andando bene.  
>Per qualche secondo le grida di Rose si espansero nel corridoio e Ron diventò ancora più pallido di quanto non fosse.<br>Malfoy strinse le labbra, come se la cosa non lo toccasse minimamente, e rimase impettito accanto a Snape, che a sua volta sollevò un sopracciglio, come a chiedersi che cosa ci facesse in un posto del genere.  
>E invece James si chiese ad alta voce dove diavolo fossero i suoi genitori e suo fratello, che ancora non si vedevano.<br>Non aveva nemmeno finito di dirlo che Harry comparve trafelato in fondo al corridoio, seguito a ruota da Albus.  
>Lily si domandò se fossero arrivati insieme. Se la risposta fosse stata un sì, forse le cose si stavano mettendo a posto, per loro.<br>Harry si fermò prima dagli zii, per chiedere le notizie, poi salutò tutti i vari nipoti e parenti.  
>Non guardò mai nella direzione di Lily e si limitò ad un cenno di saluto verso James.<br>Tutti i problemi che la ragazza si era lasciata per un attimo alle spalle, inondata dall'eccitazione per la nascita del bambino, tornarono a galla all'improvviso, lasciandola quasi senza fiato e incapace di guardare verso suo padre.  
>Ciò nonostante, prima di dare le spalle al Mago riuscì a captare un'occhiata strana, penetrante e oscura che Harry si scambiò con il padre di Scorpius.<br>A quanto sapeva Lily tra loro non c'era altro che odio e disprezzo, ma in quello scambio di sguardi non vedeva né l'uno né l'altro. Era solo un silenzioso studiarsi.  
>Dopo un primo momento di stupore fu nuovamente risucchiata nella conversazione tra i suoi cugini e non vi pensò più.<br>Albus raggiunse Teddy con un sorriso, guardandosi furtivamente intorno, come se non fosse del tutto sicuro di poter parlare con il suo ragazzo senza essere additato come mentitore e crudele doppiogiochista.  
>In tutto questo Snape rimaneva immobile, le mani strette l'una nell'altra dietro la schiena, gli occhi fissi davanti a sé. il volto impenetrabile come al solito e una leggera ruga sulla fronte, che stava a significare quanto iniziava a pentirsi di essersi fatto convincere a venire.<br>Lily lasciò la sua combriccola di parenti e si avvicinò a lui.  
>« Mi dispiace che non ti trovi a tuo agio con la mia famiglia. »<br>« Nemmeno tu ti sei mai trovata a tuo agio, no? »  
>Lily annuì piano, senza più sorridere. « Ma è la mia famiglia e la amo. »<br>C'era qualcosa di più in quelle parole, qualcosa che andava al di là di una semplice conversazione tra amici. Snape l'avrebbe mai davvero accettata per quello che era? Con un padre come il suo, con tutto quello che significava essere Lily Luna Potter quando alle sue spalle stava il fantasma di Lily Evans?  
>Scosse piano la testa quando Snape sollevò un sopracciglio, forse confuso da quelle parole non dette. Perché era sempre così dannatamente agitata e sconclusionata? Non poteva essere chiara per una volta?<br>Doveva smettere di sprecare le sue energie su Snape: dopotutto sapeva bene anche lei di non avere possibilità.  
>Non ci fu comunque il tempo di aggiungere altro, se altro sarebbe mai stato aggiunto, perché Scorpius uscì dalla stanza, barcollante, sfinito e lieto come un bambino il giorno di Natale.<br>« È nato! » disse con voce soffocata dall'emozione. « È un maschio! »  
>Maledizione! Aveva appena perso cinque galeoni!<br>Ron e Hermione si gettarono praticamente contro la porta, ordinando al ragazzo di lasciarli entrare.  
>Con molta più calma e tranquillità - ma d'altronde non era suo figlio quello che aveva perduto sangue e liquidi corporei per quasi quattro ore - Draco e Astoria si fecero avanti con eleganza, l'una sotto braccio all'altro.<br>A Lily sembrò che il volto perennemente imbronciato di Malfoy si aprisse in un leggero sorriso, troppo leggero perché potesse essere davvero colto.  
>Prima di prendere in braccio il pargolo e fare i dovuti complimenti passò un'ulteriore mezz'ora. Mezz'ora in cui Lily, Victoire e Dominique sperarono ardentemente che i genitori scegliessero un nome normale per il povero bambino, evitando così di segnarlo a vita come il padre e il nonno.<br>Quando entrarono nella stanza della partoriente, Rose sorrideva in modo talmente esausto che Lily trovò il coraggio solo di darle un bacio sulla guancia e di fare una carezza sulla fronte al bambino che piangeva a pieni polmoni senza curarsi di niente e nessuno.  
>Scorpius la guardò con occhi talmente orgogliosi che Lily quasi si commosse e lo abbracciò con forza inaudita.<br>« È bello, vero? » le chiese con un sussurro mentre ricambiava la stretta.  
>« Solo il tempo potrà dirlo... se tra qualche anno non assomiglierà a te, allora sarà bellissimo! » replicò Lily, tentando di vincere quel momento di commozione con una battuta.<br>Scorpius si limitò a continuare a sorridere e se avesse continuato ancora per molto la faccia gli si sarebbe forse sgretolata.  
>Rimasero nella stanza ancora per pochi minuti, perché la neo-mamma rischiava di crollare addormentata davanti a tutti i parenti e il suo sforzo titanico di continuare a sorridere e ricevere complimenti era evidente ormai a tutti.<br>Quando uscirono Ron era seduto su una sedia, bianco come il latte e ansimante.

« Tesoro... riprenditi » stava dicendo Hermione con tono rilassato. « Ormai è tutto finito. »  
>« Papà... » balbettava Hugo incredulo davanti ad un tale crollo del padre.<br>« Lily, cara, ti prego vai a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua per tuo zio » le ordinò con imperiosità la zia Audrey.  
>La ragazza sbuffò, annoiata dalla mancanza di autocontrollo di Ron, ma alla fine obbedì, abbandonando il corridoio dove Snape aveva evidentemente deciso di rinunciare a qualsiasi forma di ribellione e si era rassegnato a rimanere, un po' in disparte, ma mai dimenticato.<br>Lily svoltò lungo il piano, superando un paio di Medimaghi e trovando finalmente un distributore automatico simile a quelli babbani.  
>Lo toccò con la bacchetta ordinandogli di riempire un bicchiere d'acqua e quello obbedì gentilmente, mescolando acqua fredda ad acqua a temperatura ambiente.<br>Stava per tornare indietro, quando la voce di sua madre, attutita e in lontananza, la bloccò.  
>Si guardò intorno e notò una porta socchiusa che conduceva a delle scale di servizio.<br>Lily tentennò qualche attimo, indecisa se tornare indietro o aprire quella porta, ma la curiosità sul perché sua madre dovesse trovarsi sulle scale di servizio dell'ospedale invece di essere a festeggiare la nascita del bisnipote insieme al resto della famiglia ebbe la meglio, e aprendo piano la porta si avvicinò alla voce di Ginny.  
>« Non puoi chiedermelo » stava dicendo la Strega con voce lievemente alterata.<br>Lily si sporse in avanti, fino a guardare lungo la tromba delle scale.  
>Vide sua madre, appoggiata al muro, le braccia strette attorno al petto in una specie di posizione difensiva. Aveva lo stesso sguardo di quando cercava di compiere un'azione particolarmente rischiosa in una partita di Quidditch.<br>Davanti a lei stava Draco Malfoy, gli occhi grigi che non si staccavano dal suo volto. Non si stavano toccando, ma la complicità era palese.  
>Lily quasi smise di respirare.<br>« Mi sembrava che avessimo deciso di non vederci più » replicò Malfoy con astio.  
>« Non puoi chiedermi di non partecipare a un evento come questo. Mi sono già persa il matrimonio di mia nipote perché tu non riuscivi a trovare la forza per vedermi di nuovo. Non puoi pretendere che mi perda anche la nascita del suo primo figlio! »<br>Malfoy strinse i pugni lungo le gambe con forza inaudita, gli tremavano le spalle da quanto stava cercando di dominarsi.  
>Lily lo vide voltare la testa, cercando di evitare lo sguardo di sua madre.<br>« Non riesci proprio a gettarti tutto alle spalle, Draco? » il tono della donna si era improvvisamente fatto dolce, condiscendente e gentile. Lo stesso tono che usava per calmare sua figlia quando litigava con i fratelli.  
>A Lily salì un conato di vomito che represse a fatica.<br>Il Mago tornò a fissarla con un dolore negli occhi che Lily non avrebbe mai potuto credere di scorgere in un uomo come lui.  
>« Tu ci riesci, Ginny? »<br>Aveva visto abbastanza. Aveva visto abbastanza per tutto il resto della propria vita, e sicuramente non voleva assistere oltre a quella _cosa_.  
>Che cosa al mondo avrebbe mai potuto spingere sua madre ad innamorarsi di uno come Draco Malfoy? Tra loro c'era sempre stato il più bieco disprezzo, per non dire odio.<br>Fu quando era già a metà del corridoio che l'avrebbe condotta di nuovo tra i suoi familiari che l'improvvisa portata di quella scoperta le si rovesciò addosso.  
>Non era colpa di suo padre se il matrimonio dei suoi genitori era finito.<br>Non era colpa di suo padre.  
>Lily strinse così forte il bicchiere tra le dita che l'acqua schizzò fuori, bagnandole la camicia e le scarpe.<br>Tutto quello che aveva riversato su Harry in tutti quegli anni, tutte le parole cattive, i cattivi pensieri, le bugie, le accuse. Tutto sbagliato a priori.  
>« Oddio... » sussurrò piano appoggiandosi al muro.<br>C'erano così tante risposte a domande che nemmeno aveva mai pensato di porre che le arrivavano istantaneamente al cervello che quasi le venne un capogiro.  
>« Che cosa ti prende? » domandò sopra di lei la voce di Severus.<br>La sua mano la sorresse, stringendole un avambraccio.  
>Lily si aggrappò a lui. Lui che era la certezza, l'unica sicurezza rimasta nel suo piccolo, limitato universo.<br>« Andiamo a casa » lo pregò Lily senza sollevare lo sguardo da terra, incapace di pensare razionalmente.  
>« Come? » fece lui, per la prima volta con palese confusione nella voce.<br>« Portami a casa Severus. »  
>Passò qualche secondo, in cui il vociare dei suoi parenti dall'altra parte del corridoio sembrò sovrastare tutto, poi Snape, senza chiedere niente, senza insistere per farsi dire la verità, la spinse via, verso una casa che non era davvero casa sua, verso un posto sicuro e accogliente che in quel momento le sembrò era rimasto l'unico al mondo: il Potion Master.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Parte VI **

_"__When my time comes __  
><em>_Forget the wrong that I've done __  
><em>_Help me leave behind some __  
><em>_Reasons to be missed. __  
><em>_Don't resent me __  
><em>_And when you're feeling empty __  
><em>_Keep me in your memory. __  
><em>_Leave out all the rest"_  
><strong>Linkin Park - Leave out all the rest [<strong>**Click****]**

Severus si chiuse la porta alle spalle con un rumore secco e penetrante.  
>La bambina sussultò come se l'avesse appena schiaffeggiata con forza inaudita, come aveva visto fare a Potter solo pochi giorni prima.<br>C'era voluto tutto il suo autocontrollo per non sguainare la bacchetta, quella volta.  
>Lei aveva gli occhi rossi, sgranati e vitrei, e mai Severus l'aveva vista così.<br>Il Mago si avvicinò alla ragazza sovrastandola di tutta la propria testa. Possibile che una persona così piccola potesse portare un tale livello di caos nella sua vita?  
>« Che cosa è successo? » domandò alla fine, con un lieve sospiro.<br>Lily quasi non lo guardò, limitandosi a rabbrividire e scuotere la testa.  
>Se Severus nei confronti di una normale adolescente avrebbe già perduto la pazienza, con lei riusciva a mantenere tutta quella calma che anni prima gli era stata sottratta. Quindi si limitò ad attendere.<br>Dopo quasi un minuto intero tuttavia sbottò: « Hai intenzione di rimanere lì in piedi senza aprire più bocca? Perché in tal caso andrei a preparare il caffè. »  
>D'accordo, c'era un limite a tutto, e Severus era troppo vecchio e stanco per ricordarsi che cosa significasse essere un ragazzino.<br>Si mosse come per andare nel suo laboratorio, ma le dita sottili, ben curate, di Lily si posarono sul suo avambraccio, trattenendolo quasi con disperazione.  
>« Mia madre e il padre di Scorpius » disse in un sussurro, tanto che Severus pensò di aver sentito parlare un uccellino.<br>La frase tuttavia era chiara, chiara e illuminante a dirla tutta.  
>In quel modo almeno si spiegava il comportamento vicino alla psicosi mantenuto da Potter nei confronti dei suoi tre figli nel corso degli anni, e nei confronti della bambina soprattutto.<br>E in quel modo si spiegava l'improvviso shock della ragazza, che fino ad allora aveva riversato una notevole quantità di disprezzo e rabbia sul genitore sbagliato.  
>Lily sollevò il volto verso di lui. Era pallida come un cadavere e sembrava cercare un aiuto là dove non avrebbe mai nemmeno dovuto pensare di trovarlo: in lui.<br>Severus tentò di guardarla il meno possibile negli occhi, ammirando tuttavia la sua costanza nel non voler scoppiare in lacrime.  
>Per l'ennesima volta l'uomo maledì il giorno in cui aveva accettato di prenderla a lavorare nel suo negozio.<br>« Che cosa pensi di fare? » si interessò allora, senza cercare di allontanarla, nonostante lo desiderasse.  
>Niente compassione, niente commiserazione. Non con lei, non <em>per<em> lei.  
>La giovane continuava a guardarlo smarrita, ma un po' meno allucinata di quanto non fosse stata pochi minuti prima.<br>Severus quasi vide la sua mente scattare, lavorare alacremente per cercare una via d'uscita: autoconservazione prima di tutto.  
>Ma in lei non c'era solo quell'animo egoista che era stato a lungo proprio di Severus stesso.<br>Alla fine Severus aveva capito.  
>Dumbledore aveva dovuto morire, lui aveva dovuto combattere per Lily Evans fino a consumare la propria vita, Harry Potter aveva dovuto marciare verso una morte annunciata, ma alla fine Severus ci era arrivato.<br>E in quella ragazza dai capelli un po' rossi e un po' verdi, dalle lentiggini pronunciate, dalla bocca troppo spesso sorridente, c'era la risposta per tutto.  
>Coraggio Grifondoro, astuzia Serpeverde, dolcezza Tassorosso, costanza Corvonero.<br>E poi comprensione, intelligenza, curiosità, pigrizia, l'incredibile capacità di emozionarsi per le cose più sciocche, una certa noncuranza delle leggi, spirito, ironia, pazienza, paura.  
>Che cosa idiota dividere, separare, sfaldare, dare un peso ad una sola, impalpabile, caratteristica che era sempre e comunque frutto di un momento della vita.<br>In una situazione del genere, con una verità tanto grande davanti agli occhi, dopo anni e anni di bugie un Serpeverde si sarebbe vendicato, un Grifondoro avrebbe combattuto, un Corvonero avrebbe ponderato la scelta migliore, un Tassorosso avrebbe perdonato.  
>Ma Lily Luna Potter, lei e solo lei, che cosa avrebbe fatto?<br>La ragazza gli afferrò con più forza il braccio, aggiungendo anche l'altra mano e avvicinandosi a lui. Lo scrutava come se la risposta potesse essere scritta a grandi lettere sul suo volto.  
>« Che cosa dovrei fare secondo te? »<br>« Non si risponde ad una domanda con un'altra domanda. »  
>« Severus! » esclamò lei stringendo le dita attorno alla stoffa, quasi strattonandolo. « Aiutami, ti prego. »<br>« Non sono l'uomo giusto, Lily. Non ho mai avuto un rapporto idilliaco con i miei genitori. Tuo padre te ne avrà parlato. »  
>Vide la confusione nei suoi occhi. Incredibile come il suo volto fosse quasi sempre un libro aperto, incredibile come fosse facile perdersi nella sua infinita gamma di espressioni.<br>La ragazza fece la stessa cosa che aveva fatto la volta in cui suo padre l'aveva schiaffeggiata, ovvero appoggiò la sua fronte sul petto di Severus.  
>Ma lui stette molto attento a non toccarla in nessun modo.<br>Non era uno stupido, non lo era mai stato, e si era reso conto da tempo che la bambina nutriva per lui qualcosa di più profondo della semplice amicizia o ammirazione, benché sembrasse incredibile, e incredibilmente sbagliato.  
>E Severus non era il tipo d'uomo da cedere alle lusinghe di una ragazzina che avrebbe potuto essere non solo sua figlia, ma sua nipote.<br>« Devo parlare con Harry » disse Lily pochi istanti dopo, la voce atona.  
>Allora si staccò da lui, liberandolo di un peso che diventava di secondo in secondo sempre più insostenibile.<br>La limpidezza dei suoi occhi quasi lo stordì. E quella volta il verde non c'entrava niente.  
>« Già » commentò annuendo piano.<br>Lily annuì a sua volta, e ruotò attorno a lui per uscire di nuovo e andare finalmente dal proprio padre. Forse Harry Potter non era proprio del tutto irrecuperabile se aveva contribuito a mettere al mondo quella creatura.  
>« Grazie » disse Lily alle sue spalle; la voce dolce di chi parla a qualcosa di amato.<br>_Da quanto tempo nessuno ti rivolge la parola in questo modo, Severus?_  
>Il Mago nemmeno si voltò quando la porta si chiuse e l'ormai familiare scampanellio invase l'ambiente altrimenti silenzioso.<br>« Io non ho fatto niente » rispose alle sue ampolle piene di pozioni e filtri che sembravano guardarlo con disprezzo.  
>Senza alcun apparente motivo pensò alle mani della sua Lily, l'amica tanto amata e perduta; pensò ai suoi capelli, al suo modo di sorridere, alla sua pelle, alla sua voce; pensò a come sapeva trattare con lui alla perfezione anche nei momenti peggiori. Ci pensò a lungo e con forza.<br>Ma alla fine il rumore del campanello posto sulla porta sovrastò tutto il resto.

Lily non si recò direttamente a casa propria, prima di tutto perché era passato da poco mezzogiorno e suo padre probabilmente era tornato al lavoro. Inoltre perché sentiva l'impellente bisogno di camminare.  
>Senza preoccuparsi di dove stesse andando si allontanò da Diagon Alley per immergersi nella Londra Babbana. La nebbia era ancora alta, nonostante la giornata fosse tutt'altro che all'inizio, e la ragazza si trovò a sperare in una pioggia leggera che lavasse via quella foschia dall'aria.<br>Forse si sarebbe cancellata anche la foschia che le circondava la mente.  
>I suoi pensieri vagarono a lungo, senza soffermarsi su qualcosa di realmente importante, e lei si abbandonò a quel fluire leggero e silenzioso.<br>Sorrise tra sé ricordando episodi della propria infanzia in compagnia dei fratelli e dei cugini.  
>Si rattristò pensando alla morte del suo primo topolino domestico.<br>Gioì di nuovo ricordando la lettera di ammissione ad Hogwarts e la sua prima bacchetta.  
>Si impensierì davanti al suo primo brutto voto.<br>Quasi scoppiò in lacrime osservando tra la nebbia dei suoi pensieri il volto di sua madre la sera in cui se n'era andata per sempre. Era estate, faceva caldo, non pioveva da giorni e i suoi genitori non si parlavano da tanto, tanto tempo.  
>Arrossì di vergogna ricordando la notte in cui aveva scoperto Teddy nel letto di Albus. O Albus nel letto di Teddy, la differenza era minima visto che Teddy non si staccava mai da casa loro.<br>Si inorgoglì di nuovo vedendo James vincere l'ultima partita del campionato, nonostante Serpeverde fosse arrivata miseramente ultima.  
>Si commosse davanti agli occhi neri di Severus, che avrebbero voluto rimanere silenziosi, ma che dicevano fin troppo.<br>E poi, poi finalmente pensò a suo padre.  
>Aveva amato in modo folle, totale, incondizionato l'uomo che l'aveva messa al mondo.<br>Aveva quattro anni quando alla domanda impertinente di un compagno di giochi - vuoi più bene al tuo papà o alla tua mamma? - aveva risposto senza esitazione che voleva più bene al suo papà.  
>Pensò a come si aggrappava alle gambe dei suoi pantaloni per nascondersi da pericolosi sconosciuti e dalle loro mani che le pizzicavano le guance.<br>Pensò alla prima scopa che le era stata regalata, a come suo padre la guardava orgoglioso.  
>Pensò a quanto aveva amato i pomeriggi della domenica, dopo i grandi pranzi in famiglia, quando suo padre la prendeva in braccio e lei poteva dormire, sicura che nessuno sarebbe venuto a farle del male... nemmeno James con una di quelle orribili Mou Mollelingua.<br>Pensò a quanto si era sentita ferita quando quell'uomo che ammirava, adorava, venerava, si era rifiutato di dire ai suoi figli perché la loro mamma se ne era andata.  
>Adesso era chiaro. Forse.<br>Ma allora Lily aveva dodici anni e l'unica cosa a cui aveva potuto pensare era che se la mamma se ne era andata la colpa era stata del papà. Perché Ginny amava Harry.  
>Chi avrebbe mai potuto lasciare Harry Potter, il suo papà?<br>Per una bambina di dodici anni lui era l'uomo migliore del mondo, il modello su cui basare tutte le sue amicizie maschili. E l'unico che avrebbe potuto - e dovuto - prendersi la colpa di quel voltafaccia della mamma era Harry.  
>Crescendo aveva continuato a crederci e il dolore per la separazione dei suoi si era tramutato nel disprezzo verso suo padre.<br>_Ma è proprio così, Lily?_ _Sei sicura che l'unica cosa che riesci a provare è disprezzo?_  
>Lily camminava a testa alta, la bocca affondata nella sciarpa, i piedi rapidi e leggeri mentre il pomeriggio avanzava.<br>Si fermò a comprare un hot-dog con tanta maionese e si sedette su una panchina di un parco a mangiare in silenzio.  
>Attorno a lei si ammassarono decine di piccioni, quando lanciò loro le prime briciole del pane che aveva a malapena toccato.<br>Li osservò becchettare a lungo con un sorriso storto sulla faccia, un sorriso pensoso e lontano.  
>« Stai bene, signora? » chiese un bambino avvicinandosi alla panchina.<br>Lily alzò a fatica gli occhi su di lui e lo vide appannato, come se tra il piccolo e lei ci fosse un vetro ricoperto di condensa.  
>« Sì » rispose a fatica.<br>« Ma stai piangendo, signora... »  
>Lily si toccò la guancia, stupita, costatando che sì, dopotutto stava piangendo.<br>« Vieni via subito, Mark! » esclamò la madre del marmocchio pochi secondi dopo, trascinandolo via e lanciando un'occhiata stranita verso la ragazza.  
>Lily la ricambiò di cuore e per poco non la mandò al diavolo.<br>Fece un respiro profondo, chiudendo gli occhi e ordinandosi di smettere di piangere.  
>Non funzionò granché dato che tre secondi dopo stava singhiozzando con le mani schiacciate sulla faccia.<br>Il fatto era molto semplice, ed era arrivato il momento di ammetterlo con se stessa, cosa che si era rifiutata di fare per sette anni.  
>Quando i suoi genitori si erano separati lei aveva sofferto in modo talmente violento che l'unica soluzione che aveva trovato era non mostrare quel dolore mai a nessuno.<br>_Ecco, semplice no? Adesso che lo sai resta solo una cosa da fare.__  
><em>Lily si asciugò gli occhi, tirando su col naso dato che era sprovvista di fazzoletti, e guardò davanti a sé. Il parco era inondato dalla luce della sera che finalmente aveva squarciato quella sottile nebbiolina fastidiosa. Non c'era quasi più nessuno e l'erba brillava sotto i raggi morenti del sole.  
>Era la prima volta che guardava Londra da quella prospettiva.<br>_Sto ancora così male che potrei mettermi a gridare.__  
><em>Lo pensò con forza, a lungo. Si soffermò sulle singole parole, dando un significato più profondo ad ognuna, dissezionando tutto l'odio e il disdegno che aveva riversato su suo padre, analizzando tutta la comprensione e l'affetto che aveva dato a sua madre.  
>Non arrivò a nessuna conclusione, ma si rese conto che tutta la rabbia che poteva covare dentro di lei si era trasformata in semplice stanchezza e l'unica cosa che voleva era giungere al finale di quella storia. Qualsiasi esso fosse.<p>

Per Harry concentrarsi sul proprio posto di lavoro era molto difficile negli ultimi giorni.  
>Era sempre stato un tipo in grado di compiere il suo dovere anche nelle situazioni peggiori. Quando aveva scoperto la relazione tra sua moglie e Malfoy gli era bastato sedersi alla propria scrivania per ritornare, almeno durante le ore di lavoro, l'Harry Potter di sempre.<br>Ma in quel momento, quando i suoi figli avevano deciso di tramutarsi in persone di cui non sapeva assolutamente nulla, Harry era quanto mai confuso e intrattabile.  
>Ron aveva usato l'espressione "esaurito e depresso", forse dopo aver ascoltato una dissertazione di Hermione sul perché la vita di Harry Potter si stesse scaricando nel cesso da sola, per la seconda volta.<br>Harry forse si sentiva esaurito e depresso, ma quella sera, ritornando verso la sua casa adesso solitaria, si sentiva anche un pochino rincuorato. E non perché aveva visto nascere la prima figlia di Rose. Semplicemente perché aveva avuto una conversazione pacifica e chiarificatrice con Albus e Teddy. E questo lo rendeva un po' meno sbattuto rispetto a quella stessa mattina.  
>Sospirò, mentre entrava in casa, ricapitolando: aveva un figlio gay - ma tranquillo, non è la fine del mondo e alla fine ti abituerai -, un altro che avrebbe tentato un'illusoria carriera nel Quidditch, e aveva la sua bambina, che lo odiava con il più intenso trasporto che avesse mai visto in un essere umano a parte Voldemort. Ma che lui fosse proprio un essere umano era ancora da decidere.<br>Per non parlare di quel piccolo fatto di aver mentito ai suoi figli sul vero motivo della sua separazione.  
>Mentito però non era la parola giusta... più che altro lui e Ginny si erano limitati a rimanere in silenzio, senza rispondere a domande indiscrete e assolutamente lecite.<br>Harry ancora si chiedeva come un segreto di tale portata fosse sopravvissuto nella famiglia Weasley, ma soprattutto si chiedeva perché avrebbe dovuto continuare a mantenere un segreto di tale portata dato che quella stessa mattina aveva scoperto la sua ex-moglie e Malfoy che si baciavano nella tromba delle scale del San Mungo.  
>Proprio perfetto.<br>Harry fece planare con malagrazia la borsa di pelle con i documenti sulla poltrona nel salotto e si diresse verso la cucina, mentre si allentava il nodo alla cravatta con fare stanco.  
>Quando accese la luce per poco non gridò.<br>Lily stava seduta composta al tavolo, con una tazza di tè ormai freddo tra le mani e gli occhi rossi e spiritati.  
>« Papà » disse con voce vibrante.<br>Erano anni che non la sentiva pronunciare quella parola se non in un raro lapsus freudiano e da quel semplice suono che invase la cucina Harry capì che era successo qualcosa di molto grave.  
>A fatica spostò la mano che aveva portato al cuore e rinfoderò la bacchetta estratta per puro senso di autodifesa.<br>« Che cosa è successo? » domandò avvicinandosi alla ragazza, senza poter immaginare quello che sua figlia stava per comunicargli, perché davvero erano passati così tanti anni che per lui era ormai impensabile che quello stupido segreto venisse scoperto.  
>« So della mamma e del padre di Scorpius » disse sua figlia guardandolo dritto negli occhi.<br>Il sollievo, il senso di colpa e l'orrore si mescolarono in egual misura e Harry non potè nascondere niente di quelle emozioni alla figlia, perché fu talmente colto alla sprovvista che il suo corpo reagì prima di lui, allungando una mano, afferrando una sedia e obbligandolo a piegare le gambe per occuparla.  
>« Lo sai? » chiese stupidamente, cercando di recuperare il controllo delle sue facoltà.<br>Perché era così facile avere a che fare con un criminale, ma non con sua figlia?  
>« Sì. »<br>« Lily... io- »  
>« Non sono arrabbiata papà » si affrettò a precisare la ragazza. « Ci ho pensato molto a lungo e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo non sono arrabbiata. È stupido, no? »<br>Lily gli sorrise appena, un sorriso sincero di quelli che non aveva più visto da quando l'aveva lasciata al binario 9 e ¾ a dodici anni compiuti con il suo stemma verde e argento che brillava sotto il sole.  
>Harry pensò che quello era stato l'ultimo momento in cui aveva visto sua figlia davvero felice.<br>Fu allora naturale capire che per tutto il tempo in cui lui e Ginny avevano cercato di proteggere i loro figli, non avevano fatto altro che aumentare la loro infelicità.  
>Harry guardò la sua bellissima, meravigliosa, generosa figlia con la bocca aperta in un "O" di stupore.<br>Dopotutto era davvero il pessimo padre che lei lo aveva accusato di essere.  
>« Mi dispiace tanto » proferì allora portandosi una mano tra i capelli. « Mi dispiace tanto. »<br>« Sì, be'... lo credo. Ma quello che voglio sentirti dire è perché tu e la mamma non ce ne avete parlato. Perché non ne avete parlato con nessuno? » il tono era incredulo, sbigottito, come se solo allora Lily si rendesse conto della portata di quella lunga menzogna.  
><em>Da dove cominciare, bambina mia? Posso dirti che ho odiato tua madre per quello che mi ha fatto? Posso dirti che Malfoy ha quasi supplicato che la faccenda rimanesse tra noi tre per evitare a suo figlio, ai miei figli, un inutile, prolungato dolore? Posso dirti che all'inizio eravate troppo piccoli, e che poi siete diventati troppo grandi? Posso dirti che tua madre si vergognava e io mi vergognavo e che Malfoy si vergognava?<em>_  
><em>_Posso dirti che ci siamo comportati come bambini litigiosi nel goffo tentativo di proteggere qualcuno che meritava soltanto la verità?__  
><em>_Posso dirti che non sopportavo più di vedere la donna che amavo divisa tra la famiglia e i propri sentimenti?_  
>Harry le disse tutto, le disse di come per quasi sei mesi Ron non aveva voluto più avere a che fare con lui, credendolo il solo responsabile della separazione dalla sua unica sorella, e Hermione aveva dovuto altalenarsi tra Harry e Ginny per scoprire qualcosa e di come forse solo lei era riuscita da intuire la verità.<br>Le raccontò di come si era odiato per non aver raccontato nulla ai suoi figli e quanto aveva dovuto sforzarsi per mantenere un segreto che da troppo tempo non gli apparteneva più.  
>« Ci siamo adagiati sul silenzio » spiegò. « Passarono i mesi e le domande si fecero meno incalzanti. Voi bambini sembravate accettare la cosa e non pretendevate più di sapere quando vostra madre sarebbe tornata a casa. I fratelli di Ginny sembravano rassegnati al fatto che tra me e lei fosse semplicemente finita, senza un motivo apparente. Era più semplice rimanere in silenzio, capisci? Niente spiegazioni, niente problemi. »<br>Il silenzio calò all'improvviso quando Harry chiuse la bocca, incapace di aggiungere altro.  
>Lily lo guardò a lungo, socchiudendo gli occhi, come se lo stesse sondando.<br>Poi la ragazza scosse la testa, prima piano, poi con più convinzione. Si fissava le dita che ancora stringevano la tazza fredda di tè e scuoteva la testa.  
>Harry si spinse in avanti cercando di capire che cosa le stesse succedendo, poi, all'improvviso, la risata cristallina di sua figlia riempì l'ambiente.<br>Lei sollevò il volto e Harry si rese conto che stava ridendo e piangendo allo stesso tempo.  
>« Siete co-così stupidi, papà! Così idioti... E t-tu, solo perché sei rimasto da solo, hai deciso c-che era meglio governare le vite dei tuoi figli come se fossero i tuoi schiavetti personali, p-piuttosto che essere sincero. Perché mi hai trattato sempre come una b-bambina deficiente? »<br>C'era di nuovo rabbia, rabbia mista a compassione e dolore e una qualche forma di ironia tragica.  
>« Sono rimasto da solo, tesoro. Avrei voluto il meglio per tutti voi, avrei voluto che almeno i miei figli crescessero con una famiglia solida alle spalle, o che almeno avessero un punto di riferimento certo e sicuro che potesse guidarli nella direzione giusta. »<br>Lily sbatté la tazza sul tavolo con forza, e il tè schizzò in tutte le direzioni, macchiando la parete bianca e il maglioncino azzurro della ragazza.  
>« E avete fatto un ottimo lavoro! Tu e la mamma siete senza dubbio i genitori più incapaci del mondo! Cazzo! »<br>Harry si strinse nelle spalle, colto sul fatto. Ormai era inutile negare la verità.  
>« Suppongo che tu abbia ragione » ammise semplicemente.<br>Lily lo fissò con ira trattenuta, ma non c'era più quel sottile velo di disprezzo che Harry era abituato a vedere nei suoi occhi. Quello se ne era finalmente andato.  
>All'improvviso sua figlia si alzò in piedi e quasi inciampando nelle sue stesse scarpe si gettò su di lui, singhiozzando e ridendo e spandendo parolacce e sbuffi.<br>« Mi sei mancato tanto, papà... » sussurrò affondando la testa sulle sue gambe e abbracciandolo per la vita come faceva quando aveva cinque anni e lo supplicava di poter comprare un nuovo calderone per Piccoli Pozionisti.  
>Harry non si sorprese quando percepì le proprie lacrime scivolargli su le guance e cadere tra i capelli della figlia.<br>Il padre le mise le mani sulle spalle, la fece alzare dalla posizione accucciata che la ragazza aveva preso repentinamente e si alzò a sua volta stringendola tra le braccia quasi volesse fondersi con lei. Gli era mancata così tanto che a volte aveva creduto di non farcela.  
>« Posso dormire qui stanotte, papà? » domandò lei soffocando tra gli strati di stoffa.<br>« Certo... certo che puoi! La tua stanza è sempre pronta. »  
>Lily si liberò a fatica dalla sua stretta, e con un sorriso umido di pianto lo guardò chiedendogli dolcemente: « Posso dormire con te nel letto grande? »<br>Harry represse a fatica un singhiozzo, quando davanti ai suoi occhi comparve una piccola Lily Luna di dieci anni, con la febbre alta e il naso colante a supplicarlo di poter dormire nel lettone quella notte, perché il fantasma sotto il letto non la lasciava in pace.  
>« Sì, tesoro » rispose alla fine, commosso.<br>Dopo sette lunghi anni aveva finalmente ritrovato quella figlia troppo presto perduta.

Lily si svegliò presto nonostante avesse chiuso gli occhi alle quattro di notte.  
>All'inizio non ricordò dove si trovasse, poi spalancò gli occhi sulla macchia di umidità a forma di cane che stava sul soffitto della camera dei suoi genitori da tempi immemori e ogni ricordo le salì alla mente.<br>Alla fine lei e suo padre si erano trovati con la gola secca e la voce gracchiante a causa di tutte le parole che si erano detti quella notte.  
>C'erano così tante risposte che Lily aveva preteso e così tante cose che gli aveva confessato.<br>Aveva scoperto che le cose tra la mamma e il papà andavano male sin da quando lei era salita per la prima volta sull'espresso per Hogwarts, ma allora i suoi genitori aveva cercato di mettere a posto le cose. Ovviamente senza successo, pensava Lily.  
>Aveva scoperto che non c'erano state mai furiose litigate o recriminazioni, ma un lento e costante allontanamento culminato con la relazione di sua madre con Draco Malfoy.<br>Lily ancora non riusciva a capire che cosa sua madre trovasse in Draco Malfoy, ma dopotutto la maggior parte della gente ancora non aveva capito che cosa la zia Hermione trovasse nello zio Ron, quindi non stava certo a lei giudicare.  
>Aveva scoperto che quella relazione non era stata scoperta, ma Ginny l'aveva confessata ad Harry e insieme avevano deciso di lasciarsi. Poi si era scoperto che Malfoy non aveva intenzione di distruggere la propria famiglia e la mamma era così andata a vivere da sola, con la solenne promessa di non legarsi mai più ad un essere di sesso maschile.<br>Ovviamente senza successo, pensava ancora Lily.  
>E infine era sorta la domanda che la ragazza aveva in animo di porre dal momento in cui era entrata in casa: « Ma papà, perché non hai perdonato la mamma? Perché non le hai chiesto di tornare a casa? »<br>Suo padre l'aveva guardata senza vederla, come se stesse analizzando un pensiero che gli era sorto soltanto dopo che Lily aveva parlato.  
>Aveva risposto con tono stupito, quasi che non credesse alle sue stesse parole: « Ma io ho perdonato Ginny e le avrei chiesto di tornare a casa. Solo che... solo che non la amo più. »<br>A Lily fecero male quelle parole, ma era anche consapevole che suo padre non era mai arrivato ad ammetterlo a se stesso e che quello era un grande passo avanti per appianare i contrasti tra i suoi genitori.  
>Allora la ragazza lo aveva abbracciato e si era accoccolata accanto a lui nel letto grande, come faceva da piccola quando aveva paura di qualcosa.<br>E non le era mancata la mano di sua madre sui capelli, perché per la prima volta da tanto tempo si sentiva di nuovo a casa tra le braccia di suo padre.  
>Quando si era svegliata Harry non dormiva e non era nemmeno in camera, ma al suo naso arrivò l'inconfondibile profumo dei pancakes appena sfornati, quindi si gettò giù dal letto e scese le scale della propria casa a piedi nudi e con un sorriso stampato in faccia.<br>L'orologio appeso in soggiorno segnava le nove in punto, ma per una volta la ragazza non si preoccupò di arrivare puntuale sul posto di lavoro. Severus avrebbe capito, lo sapeva.  
>Entrò in cucina spalancando la porta e suo padre le sorrise automaticamente mentre faceva levitare sulla tavola un piatto pieno di frittelle, uova e bacon.<br>A Lily venne istantaneamente l'acquolina in bocca e si versò un bicchiere di succo di zucca mentre esplodeva in un « Buongiorno! » e si recava a dare un bacio sulla guancia ad Harry.  
>« Cosa gradisce per colazione, Mademoiselle ? » scherzò suo padre. « Hai ancora il tuo appetito invincibile, vero? »<br>Lily sorrise mentre già si portava alla bocca una ciambella. « Non credo che potrà mai andarsene » commentò masticando.  
>C'era così tanta roba sul tavolo che a Lily venne il capogiro.<br>« Perché questa colazione da re? »  
>« Se non la gradisci puoi anche bere un tè con una spruzzata di limone. »<br>Lily scosse energicamente la testa e si sedette.  
>« Ma Albus non è casa? » chiese dopo un po' quando si rese conto della mancanza del fratello e di come la sera prima non fosse affatto tornato.<br>Harry tossicchiò imbarazzato. « È andato a dormire da Teddy » spiegò poi dandole le spalle e trafficando con la caraffa di succo d'arancia.  
>Lily sogghignò tra sé e commentò: « Sono tanto carini, non trovi? »<br>Il padre mugugnò qualcosa di inintelligibile.  
>« Andiamo papà... non mi dire che sei ancora sconvolto! »<br>« Possiamo evitare di parlare di questa cosa? A parte che qualsiasi genitore sarebbe sconvolto da una scoperta del genere, ti conviene non tornare sull'argomento, perché devi sapere che non sono ancora del tutto convinto che voi ragazzi siate estranei al furto avvenuto al Ministero. »  
>Lily per poco non si strozzò con un pezzo di bacon, ma riuscì a mantenere la calma.<br>« Ancora con questa storia, papà? » domandò con un sospiro scocciato.  
>Harry strinse le labbra e gli occhi scrutando la figlia, che ricambiò lo sguardo con candida purezza.<br>« Non fare quella faccia, Lily Luna Potter. Lo so che Snape ha una pessima influenza su di te. »  
>A quel commento Lily arrossì, senza poterlo nascondere.<br>Perché riusciva a mentire con naturalezza su una cosa grave come un furto ma non riusciva a nascondere i suoi sentimenti per Severus?  
>Ecco, con tutto il trambusto che era sorto dalla sua scoperta Lily non aveva avuto il tempo di pensare a Severus, ma allora quel problema tornò prepotentemente tra i suoi pensieri.<br>Harry avvicinò a sé la Gazzetta del Profeta e iniziò a leggere mentre sorseggiava il suo caffè, lasciando Lily libera di immergersi nei suoi pensieri.  
>Passò qualche minuto di assoluto silenzio, rotto soltanto dal rumore di posate e mandibole al lavoro, poi Lily aprì la bocca.<br>Lo fece senza pensare, a dirla tutta.  
>Forse perché per la prima volta dopo anni per lei era di nuovo possibile raccontare qualcosa a suo padre senza sentirsi tradita o ferita. Forse perché semplicemente non ce la faceva più a tenere nascosta una cosa del genere e doveva tirarla fuori in qualche modo.<br>Forse - sicuramente - il momento e la persona scelti non furono il massimo, ma ormai le parole avevano iniziato ad uscirle dalle labbra e così quella fredda mattina di febbraio Lily confessò con semplicità a suo padre il segreto che da tempo teneva custodito nelle profondità del suo animo.  
>« Papà » disse tranquillamente. « Mi sono innamorata di Severus. »<br>Harry sputacchiò il caffè che stava bevendo in giro per la tavola, tossendo per riprendere fiato.  
>« Cosa? » ansimò sgranando gli occhi e fissando il volto della figlia con espressione sconvolta.<br>« Mi sono innamorata di Severus » ripetè Lily con calma.  
>« Lily, tesoro... ti rendi conto di quello che dici? Quell'uomo ha... ha più di sessant'anni! » balbettò suo padre inclinando terribilmente la tazza che ancora teneva con la mano sinistra.<br>Lily aggrottò le sopracciglia. « Se è questa la tua unica obiezione... »  
>« No! Non è questa, cioè non solo! Oddio, come è potuto accadere? Quell'uomo è malvagio, sarcastico, sprezzante, è... ha fatto soffrire tante persone... ha <em>ucciso<em> tante persone! Merlino, Lily, ma ti rendi conto di quello che stai dicendo? È una follia! »  
>Lily continuò a mangiare senza scomporsi. Litigare con suo padre era facile, ammettere che avesse ragione era tutt'altra cosa.<br>« Non mi importa quello che dici. Io lo conosco. »  
>« Non lo conosci affatto! Oddio Lily, ma che cosa ti passa per la testa? »<br>La ragazza fece una smorfia che il padre non seppe interpretare. « Ormai non fingo più nemmeno di capire come funziona la mia testa » commentò con tono aspro.  
>Allora Harry si fece indietro, poggiando finalmente la tazza sul tavolo dopo averne versato gran parte del contenuto nel cestino del pane.<br>Incrociò le braccia e scrutò il volto di sua figlia a lungo.  
>« Tesoro... » iniziò, forse un tantino più consapevole dei sentimenti della ragazza. « Tu non vorresti essere... non vorresti trovarti in questa <em>situazione<em>, sbaglio? »  
>Lily sollevò gli occhi su suo padre, stupita, confusa e sollevata allo stesso tempo.<br>« Cazzo papà! No, non voglio essere innamorata di un uomo che non proverà mai niente per me! Voglio una vita normale anche io, lo sai? Con lui sarebbe un eterno... » non seppe come continuare la frase. _Dolore? Sacrificio?_ _Inseguimento?_  
>« Aspetta, aspetta un secondo. Mi stai dicendo che stai male perché pensi di non essere ricambiata? » Harry si passò le mani sul volto, evitando gli occhiali. « Dio... stiamo raggiungendo livelli di follia mai visti in questa famiglia... » commentò piano.<br>Lily lo guardò mentre si alzava in piedi, agitato e rosso in volto.  
>« Non stiamo avendo questa conversazione... è solo frutto della mia immaginazione. <em>Mia figlia non può avermi appena confessato di provare qualcosa per un uomo che potrebbe essere suo nonno!<em> »  
>« Papà... » lo richiamò Lily gentilmente. « Io sono ancora qui. E non ho detto che provo <em>qualcosa<em>. Ho detto che lo amo » precisò sollevano un dito.  
>« Ti prego... » la supplicò Harry con un gemito. « Ti prego, non dirlo più. »<br>« E non tornare su questa sciocchezza dell'età! Non sembra molto più vecchio di te » commentò pensierosa.  
>« Oddio, oddio... Lily, ma ti rendi conto di quello che mi stai dicendo? » Harry si bloccò mentre gesticolava con la mano destra, la sinistra saldamente aggrappata al tavolo, forse per evitare di crollare a terra, e poi incredibilmente scoppiò a ridere.<br>_Merda, gli ho fatto partire il cervello!_ fu la prima cosa a cui la ragazza riuscì a pensare.  
>Poi Harry si asciugò una lacrima scivolata accidentalmente per il gran ridere.<br>« Papà... » Lily si allungò in avanti senza alzarsi perché quell'improvviso cambiamento di suo padre la spaventava a morte. Probabilmente in quelle condizioni sarebbe stato capace di brandire il coltello del pane e iniziare a minacciare di morte Snape.  
>« Merlino... Dumbledore se la starà ridendo in modo indecente! » dichiarò infine, del tutto incomprensibilmente.<br>Lily lo fissava con sguardo allucinato e perplesso: la stava prendendo bene?  
>Suo padre, Harry Potter, stava prendendo bene il fatto che la sua unica figlia si fosse innamorata di Severus Snape?<br>_Sì, d'accordo, dov'è la fregatura?__  
><em>« Perché mi guardi così, adesso? E che cosa stai aspettando? Credevo che Snape tenesse aperto il suo negozio anche di domenica. »  
>Lily non comprese subito, ci volle più di qualche momento perché la consapevolezza prendesse piede nella sua mente.<br>« Mi stai dicendo che... va bene? »  
>Harry rise di nuovo. <em>Rise.<em> Sul serio. « No che non va bene. È la cosa più folle, pazza, inaudita che abbia mai sentito. Ma se c'è una cosa che ho capito di te, tesoro, è che qualsiasi cosa io ti possa dire, tu farai comunque di testa tua » si avvicinò a lei con sguardo intenerito e i postumi della risata ancora sul volto. Le posò una mano sulla testa tanto che Lily dovette sforzarsi per continuare a guardarlo in volto.  
>« E l'ho capito lo stesso giorno in cui sei nata. Dalle braccia di tua madre mi guardavi, senza piangere, e per un attimo mi è sembrato che mi stessi dicendo che se solo avessi provato a metterti i bastoni tra le ruote l'avrei pagata cara. »<br>« Papà... » tentò Lily, nascondendo il principio di lacrime che erano salite spontaneamente.  
>« Che cosa stai aspettando ancora? Sei in ritardo di... » osservò il suo orologio con fare pensoso.<br>« ...due ore e mezzo. »  
>Lily gli regalò un sorriso radioso e caracollò fuori dalla cucina, per andare a vestirsi in camera sua dove ancora c'era qualche capo di vestiario che non si era disturbata a portare nel suo monolocale.<br>Harry rimase solo, e sentì distintamente la paura, l'orrore, il divertimento, l'ansia, la comprensione mescolarsi dentro di lui in modo disomogeneo.  
>« Snape... » disse alla cucina adesso silenziosa. « Perché non puoi fare a meno di infilarti a forza nella mia famiglia(1)»<br>Ma ovviamente nessuno, nemmeno il diretto interessato, avrebbe potuto rispondere, così Harry prese stancamente una manciata di polvere volante e si recò al caminetto: doveva contattare Ginny.  
>C'erano molte cose di cui parlare, e soprattutto c'erano molte cose da confessare.<br>Non si stupì troppo quando, alla risposta di sua moglie, fece eco in lontananza la voce di Draco Malfoy.  
>Ma Harry era stanco di recriminazioni e bugie e sciocchi giochi infantili. Voleva solo concludere quella storia e finalmente osservare come sarebbero cresciuti i suoi figli.<br>Inoltre fremeva per sapere che cosa Severus Snape avrebbe risposto ad una ragazza identica a Lily Evans che gli confessava il suo amore.  
>Francamente Harry confidava che Snape avesse più buon giudizio rispetto a sua figlia, ma, certo, poteva sempre sbagliarsi.<br>« Dopotutto sembra quasi una sorta di _ricompensa_ giunta molto in ritardo ».


	7. Chapter 7

**Parte VII **

"_When everybody's in, and you're left out  
>And you feel your drowning, in a shadow of a doubt<br>Everyone's a miracle in their own way  
>Just listen to yourself, not what other people say<em>

_When it seems you're lost, alone and feeling down  
>Remember everybody's different<br>Just take a look around _

_Welcome to wherever you are  
>This is your life, you made it this far<br>Welcome, you gotta believe  
>That right here right now, you're exactly where you're supposed to be<br>Welcome, to wherever you are"_  
><strong>Bon Jovi - Welcome to wherever you are [<strong>**Click****]**

_Lo vuoi fare davvero, Lily Luna Potter? Vuoi davvero andare là e vomitargli in faccia tutto quello che per settimane ti ha costretto a sentire il tuo cuore battere più forte ogni volta che lui ti chiamava per nome? Vuoi davvero perdere tutto in questo modo?_

Finalmente Lily ricordò perché non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di innamorarsi davvero: c'era il rischio di impazzire come stava accadendo a lei in quel momento.  
>La distanza tra la casa della sua infanzia e il negozio di Snape era spropositata e lei si era messa in testa di farla tutta a piedi, perché, sì, come una vera Serpeverde, in quel momento si sentiva un po' codarda e avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di ritardare il momento di una confessione folle, sconclusionata, che non avrebbe portato niente di buono.<p>

Ma passare il suo tempo con Snape e parlare a cuore aperto con suo padre le avevano fatto capire che vivere in una menzogna era solo doloroso e inutile.  
>Perché alla fine le cose si capiscono sempre. Alla fine la verità viene fuori.<br>« Merda! » sbottò in mezzo alla strada, facendo voltare verso di lei una signora anziana con un bambino attaccato alla sua mano.  
>« Cos'ha da guardare? » le sputò in faccia Lily. La signora accelerò il passo, trascinandosi dietro il nipote e borbottando qualcosa sugli adolescenti perduti, lasciandola ai suoi pensieri.<p>

« Ma perché a me? » si lamentò la ragazza continuando a camminare. « Che cosa ho fatto di male? E dove lo trovo il coraggio di dirglielo? »  
>Ok, adesso si stava comportando peggio di suo padre; non c'era alcun bisogno di attirare in quel modo l'attenzione su di sé in mezzo ad una pubblica strada.<br>Lily abbassò la testa, proteggendo il volto nella sciarpa verde e argento della scuola, e continuò spedita per la sua strada.  
>« Gli potrei dire...» borbottò tra se, pianissimo. « Gli potrei dire che da quando ho iniziato a lavorare per lui ho anche iniziato a guardarlo in modo diverso... no! Che sciocchezza. Oddio... mi riderà in faccia! È così tanto più grande... e poi lui amava la nonna. »<br>Ecco, quello era un problema. Secondo la storia che sua madre e suo padre le avevano raccontato riguardo a Snape, era anche molto probabile che quell'uomo non avrebbe mai smesso di amare Lily Evans.  
>Lily si impose di smettere di pensare alla sua omonima che le aveva anche dato i natali.<br>« Basta! È ridicolo! » proruppe alla fine, infilandosi nel primo vicolo che trovò e guardandosi alle spalle per essere certa di non essere seguita. A quel punto sospirò afflitta e si Smaterializzò direttamente davanti al negozio di Snape.  
>Diagon Alley era piena di gente e per poco non investì in pieno un bambino che si stava gustando un enorme lecca-lecca alla fragola. O ciliegia, forse.<p>

Quanto avrebbe voluto avere ancora l'età in cui l'unico problema al mondo era quanti dolci riusciva a nascondere nella sua stanza senza che sua madre li scovasse.  
>Ma stava perdendo tempo inutilmente e lo stava facendo in modo volontario.<br>Il negozio di Snape era sguarnito di clienti, come al solito, quindi l'unica cosa che restava da fare era entrare e mettere le carte in tavola.  
>Lily allungò la mano sul pomello per spingere la porta nel momento esatto in cui questa si spalancò da sola, mostrando un James sorridente che usciva dal negozio.<br>« Lily! » esclamò sorpreso. « Credevo che fossi scomparsa dalla faccia della terra! »  
>Perfetto, proprio perfetto.<br>« Ho dormito da papà... » spiegò, mentre con la coda dell'occhio vedeva la figura in penombra di Snape che scompariva man mano che la porta si chiudeva.  
>Che cosa stupida fremere per fare qualcosa che solo qualche attimo prima non avrebbe mai voluto fare!<br>« Hai... fatto pace con papà? »  
>« Sì, più o meno... ehm, adesso mi lasceresti entrare? »<br>James le sorrise raggiante. « Sono così contento! Ma perché sei andata a parlare con lui? Credevo che lo odiassi a morte... »  
>Lily sospirò e decise di concedere al fratello pochi minuti del suo preziosissimo tempo.<br>« Ho pensato che fosse inutile comportarsi da bambini e lui è stato d'accordo. A proposito... credo che tra un po' vorrà parlare anche con te e con Albus. E anche la mamma. »  
>« Cosa? Perché? Credevo che le cose fossero a posto. »<br>La ragazza inclinò un poco la testa facendo una smorfia. « Sì, ma ancora non del tutto... te lo dirà lui, comunque. »  
>« È qualcosa per cui mi devo preoccupare? »<br>Lily ci pensò su corrugando le sopracciglia e decise di mentire. « No, non penso. »  
>James la scrutò, come per essere certo di potersi fidare di una che portava la sciarpa di Serpeverde con apparente dignità, ma alla fine decise che per una volta avrebbe potuto credere alle parole della sorella e le sorrise.<br>« Mi sono appena dimesso » spiegò poi, più raggiante di quanto un neo-disoccupato avrebbe diritto ad essere.  
>« Spero allora che vorrai sloggiare da casa mia, visto che non hai di che pagarti vitto e alloggio. »<br>« Noto che ogni giorno la tua gentilezza, il tuo amore e la tua compassione crescono sempre di più… » ironizzò lui sfiorandole con due dita la sciarpa.  
>« Ti giuro fratello... starei qui davanti al Potion Master a scambiare piacevolezze con te per tutto il giorno, ma io ho ancora un lavoro a differenza di qualcun'altro. »<br>James le diede uno scappellotto leggero sulla fronte, dato che la sovrastava di quasi tutta la testa.  
>« Io tra poco sarò in squadra con i Cannoni e tu sarai costretta a rimangiarti queste parole e a venirmi a supplicare per avere qualche galeone in più a fine mese. »<br>« Puoi sognartelo, idiota! »  
>Lily con una spinta lo spostò e James finse improvviso dolore in ogni parte del corpo.<p>

« Finiscila di fare il melodrammatico! Ti stanno guardando tutti. »  
>La ragazza aveva aperto la porta quasi a metà, quando si voltò di nuovo e scoccò al fratello un bacio sulla guancia, così, in modo del tutto spontaneo.<br>« Oddio... il mondo finirà presto... » commentò James portandosi una mano al volto. « Ho bisogno del disinfettante! Sono stato baciato _da mia sorella_! »  
>Lily lo guardò con un sorriso un po' triste sulle labbra, mentre andava via: era consapevole che James sarebbe stato quasi devastato dal tradimento di sua madre. Era sempre stato il preferito di Ginny, lui.<br>Dopo qualche attimo si strinse tuttavia nelle spalle tornando a portare attenzione ai suoi problemi più immediati.  
>Entrò nel Potion Master e il campanello suonò come al solito; il cuore di Lily accelerò i battiti proprio quando lei avrebbe voluto ritrovare tutta la calma perduta.<br>Severus era seduto dietro il bancone, intento a scrivere un indirizzo sopra una busta.  
>Un gufo dalle piume grigie attendeva pazientemente accanto a lui.<br>« Ciao » iniziò lei. « Mi dispiace per non essermi presentata stamattina, ma... »  
>« Sul tavolo ci sono le tue dimissioni. Attendono solo di essere firmate » la interruppe subito il Mago senza alzare gli occhi dal proprio lavoro.<br>« Cosa? » balbettò la ragazza colta di sorpresa. « Ma... voglio dire, sapevi che ero con mio padre! Credevo che per te andasse bene... »  
>Snape alzò gli occhi su di lei e a Lily venne quasi automatico fare un passo indietro, tanto erano freddi e impenetrabili: non l'aveva mai guardata in quel modo tanto distaccato.<br>Che cosa stava succedendo?  
>« Non posso avere alle mie dipendenze una persona che non rispetta l'orario di lavoro in questo modo. Mi sembrava di averti già avvertito una volta. »<br>Era talmente stranita da quel comportamento improvviso che non seppe che cosa replicare, se non: « Mi dispiace. »  
>« Non sono più disposto a scusarti. Questo non è un parco giochi dove poter passare il tempo quando e come ti pare. Questo è un <em>lavoro<em>. »

« Ah sì? » fece Lily, adesso punta sul vivo e di nuovo capace di rispondere a dovere ad accuse che Severus non aveva alcun diritto di rivolgerle. « Non mi sembrava che la pensasi allo stesso modo quando James ti ha proposto di _infrangere la legge_! »  
>Snape si alzò in piedi e consegnò la lettera al gufo. L'animale arruffò le penne quando il Mago gli legò il messaggio alla zampa con troppa forza. A Lily parve che gli tremassero le mani, ma probabilmente era solo una sua impressione.<br>La ragazza si affrettò ad aprire la porta, il cuore che pompava sangue più velocemente di quanto non avesse fatto fino a due minuti prima, l'incredulità dipinta a grandi tratti sul volto.  
>L'animale volò via con uno stridio rabbioso e la campanella suonò con forza quando Lily lasciò andare la porta, che sbatté alle sue spalle.<br>« Non ho alcuna intenzione di dimettermi. Quindi non firmerò un bel niente! » protestò con veemenza.  
>« Questa non è una gentile richiesta, Lily Potter, questo è un ordine: firma le dimissioni, oppure sarò io a licenziarti e sarai costretta ad annotare un secondo licenziamento in un tuo futuro curriculum. »<br>Lily incrociò le braccia, spazientita, ma assolutamente decisa a non cedere: « Come se ti importasse! Dammi una sola motivazione per cui non mi vuoi più qui dentro. Una che sia valida, almeno. »  
>« Quella che ti ho dato è perfettamente valida. »<br>« Stronzate! »  
>Snape le lanciò un'occhiata sprezzante: « Linguaggio » la avvertì.<br>Lily ruotò attorno al bancone, per trovarsi finalmente davanti a lui senza inutili impedimenti nel mezzo.  
>« In culo il linguaggio! Dimmi che cosa ti ho fatto per indurti a trattarmi in questo modo? »<br>Il Mago teneva le braccia rigide contro il corpo, i pugni stretti e le labbra serrate. Non sembrava voler dare una risposta a quella domanda.  
>« Dimmelo, Severus... »<br>« Non ti voglio più qui » dichiarò lui con voce sottile, quasi strappandosi a forza quelle parole dalla lingua.  
>« Perché? » domandò lei gentilmente, avvicinandosi un po' di più.<br>« Perché sei la persona meno puntuale che abbia mai conosciuto. »  
>Lily fece un sorrisetto, rendendosi conto che l'uomo cercava di guardarla il meno possibile.<br>« Non è una motivazione valida. »  
>Snape alzò un sopracciglio, guardandola con scetticismo. « Sei sicura di essere davvero figlia di Potter? »<br>Lei si dondolò un po' in avanti, sorridendo. « Direi che non ci sono dubbi in proposito. »  
>Lily allungò le mani in avanti, cercando di prendere quelle dell'uomo davanti a sé, ma all'improvviso le dita di Snape le strinsero le spalle, bloccandola.<br>I suoi occhi la fissavano con rabbia trattenuta a stento e qualcosa di più profondo e inconfessabile.  
>« Voglio che tu te ne vada » disse Snape.<br>« No » rispose Lily, poi si sporse in avanti e lo baciò.  
>Snape si staccò dal lei come se lo avesse toccato con un ferro incandescente, il suo sguardo si fece freddo e la linea del volto si indurì.<br>« Non guardarmi in questo modo... sei solo una bambina! »  
>Lily riguadagnò terreno facendo un passo avanti, senza perdersi d'animo.<br>« Può darsi » lo accontentò senza distogliere gli occhi dal suo volto. « Ma so quello che voglio. »  
>« No » la ammonì Snape, la voce profonda e terribile. « Tu non lo sai affatto. »<br>« Non mi importa di quello che pensi tu, o chiunque altro se è per questo. Io ti... »  
>« Non. Provare. A. Dirlo » la bloccò Severus con slancio improvviso, scandendo bene ogni parola e guardandola con severità. « Non dire qualcosa di cui poi ti pentirai. »<br>« Non me ne pentirò. »  
>« È una follia. »<br>« Questo è certo. »  
>« Se anche ci fosse una... possibilità, sarebbe solo perché tu assomigli a lei » c'era una punta di incertezza nella sua voce, Lily la poteva sentire, la pregustava dal momento esatto in cui era entrata nel negozio.<br>Sogghignò, roteando gli occhi. « Se anche questo fosse vero - e non lo è, perché io non ho preso assolutamente niente da mia nonna, tranne il colore dei capelli - non mi importerebbe. »

Lo vide sospirare e chiudere gli occhi, come se fosse improvvisamente stanco.  
>« Ascoltami » iniziò Snape, ma, vedendo che lei si limitava a sorridere e a guardarlo, si sollevò in tutta la sua altezza e la squadrò come se stesse per dire le parole più importanti della sua vita.<br>« Ascoltami! » ripetè con più forza. « Hai tutta la tua vita davanti a te. Non c'è niente che ti possa legare a me, tranne una momentanea infatuazione che si demolirà da sola nel giro di due giorni. Non voglio averti sulla coscienza... ci sono troppe persone che vi pesano. »  
>« Ti aiuterò a portarne il peso » ribattè Lily, ignorando volutamente il riferimento al suo sentimento che avrebbe potuto rivelarsi effimero.<br>« Merlino, ragazza! Potrei essere tuo nonno! » quasi gridò Snape, esasperato dalla sua cocciutaggine.  
>Lily roteò lo sguardo senza demordere, ma anzi, avvicinandosi di nuovo: Snape aveva alle spalle il bancone di legno e non avrebbe potuto arretrare ulteriormente.<br>« Non ho alcuna intenzione di stare ad ascoltarti se continuerai a ripetere questa obiezione. Sei un Mago... puoi vivere fino a duecento anni se mangi ogni giorno la tua verdura. »  
>Era stata un'impressione oppure Severus aveva fatto una smorfia molto simile ad un sorrisetto?<br>« Ti amo » proclamò con forza a quel punto, scegliendo un momento in cui lui non avrebbe potuto interromperla, o tentare di cambiare discorso.

Severus fissò gli occhi sul suo volto, come se stesse per trapassarla viva.  
>« Tu non sai di che cosa stai parlando. Hai solo diciotto anni. »<br>« Anche tu a diciotto anni... »  
>« Non. Dirlo. »<br>E fu allora che Lily si rese conto di aver superato quella sottile linea che non avrebbe mai nemmeno dovuto sfiorare. Fu un breve, rapido lampo negli occhi neri dell'uomo che le fece comprendere di non avere alcuna possibilità, o di essersele già giocate tutte.  
>L'enormità di quello che stava gettando in faccia a Severus, di quello che egoisticamente stava pretendendo da lui, le rimbalzò addosso e le fece più male di qualsiasi schiaffo dato da suo padre.<br>Per la prima volta il volto di Severus diceva esattamente ciò che stava provando: improvviso, immenso, incredibile dolore.  
>« Non... ti prego, non guardarmi così. Mi dispiace, io... » la voce le sfuggì in un singulto.<br>Non si era accorta di quanto in realtà si fosse davvero innamorata di lui, di quando tenesse a lui più che a chiunque altro in quel momento della sua vita.  
>E come poteva chiedergli di perdere quella meritata, forse effimera pace che era riuscito a costruirsi in quegli anni di solitudine? Come poteva chiedergli di affrontare il mondo intero per <em>lei<em>?  
>Lei che era ancora così giovane, così piccola e insignificante in confronto al semplice ricordo di Lily Evans.<br>Lo fissò attraverso un velo di lacrime, lo fissò a lungo, aspettando che dicesse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.  
>« Lily » disse infine Snape, la voce simile ad un sussurro e negli occhi una tenerezza nuova, qualcosa in divenire, che ancora non aveva un nome ed era acerbo e fresco, come lei. « Non avrei dovuto farti iniziare a lavorare qui. »<br>Lei si asciugò le due lacrime che le erano sfuggite nonostante facesse di tutto per trattenerle.  
>« No... no. Io-io sono felice di aver passato questi mesi con te. Mi hai insegnato tanto. E non parlo solo delle pozioni. »<br>Severus non disse niente, ma allungò una mano e le sfiorò una guancia, prendendo tra le dita un ciuffo di capelli rossi e verdi. Lily gli rivolse un sorriso umido e si spinse in avanti, questa volta consapevole che non sarebbe stata respinta.  
>Lo abbracciò, come aveva fatto qualche settimana prima, anelando ad un conforto che quella volta nemmeno lui avrebbe potuto darle.<br>Severus le strinse il braccio destro attorno alle spalle, posando la mano sulla sua testa.  
>« Sono stata un'egoista e un'ingenua » balbettò, aspirando il suo odore di pozioni e legna bruciata.<br>« Come tutti i ragazzini » commentò Severus dall'alto.  
>« Cosa posso fare per convincerti che non sono del tutto irrecuperabile? »<br>Snape fu scosso da una silenziosa e breve risata. « Con il cognome che porti? »  
>« Cosa posso fare? » ripetè Lily, incapace di scherzare.<br>Alzò il mento, cercando di guardarlo negli occhi senza tuttavia allontanarsi da lui.  
>« Non sono io quello a cui devi dimostrare qualcosa. »<br>« Non mi importa della mia famiglia! » sbottò lei scuotendo la testa con forza.  
>« Sappiamo entrambi che non è vero, ma in ogni caso non mi riferivo alla tua famiglia. »<br>La ragazza si allontanò, questa volta scocciata, e incrociò le braccia con una smorfia. « Si può sapere perché non me lo dici e basta? A chi devo dimostrare che non sono irrecuperabile, secondo te? »  
>Severus sospirò stancamente. « Il ruolo di confidente e mentore non fa per me, e sei in ritardo di qualche anno per rivolgerti ad Albus, quindi penso proprio che dovrai capirlo da sola. E adesso ti pregherei di firmare queste carte e chiudere qui questo teatrino. »<br>Lily aprì la bocca per protestare, ma aveva imparato a conoscere un minimo quell'uomo e sapeva bene che giunta a quel punto la conversazione si sarebbe arenata su una non-risposta di Severus a qualsiasi ulteriore domanda lei avesse tentato di fare.  
>Il momento in cui aveva potuto convincere Severus ad essere se stesso, ad essere <em>davvero<em> se stesso, era passato e lei era troppo inesperta per riuscire a farlo tornare così rapidamente.  
>Fece dunque qualche passo indietro, tornando al di là del bancone, come una qualsiasi cliente.<br>Severus aveva già intinto la piuma nell'inchiostro e gliela stava porgendo.  
>Così come aveva fatto la prima volta, quando firmare significava legarsi a Snape e non allontanarsi da lui, Lily chiuse gli occhi e vergò il suo nome a chiare lettere su una pergamena che nemmeno aveva letto.<br>Ma ormai si fidava di Severus e sapeva che di lui non avrebbe mai più dovuto aver paura.  
>Trattenne qualche lacrima, fissando insistentemente una venatura del legno, e indietreggiò verso la porta, cercando di non dare a vedere quanto in realtà quella separazione le stesse spezzando il cuore.<br>« Posso venire a trovarti? » domandò, senza riuscire ad impedirselo.  
>« No » rispose Severus, e da lui non si era aspettata niente di meno.<br>« Posso... posso scriverti? »  
>« No. »<br>Lily sollevò lo sguardo, ma era già troppo lontana per riuscire a vedere il volto di Severus, nascosto com'era dalla penombra. Estremamente bravo a nascondere le proprie emozioni, proprio come lei era una maestra nell'esporle troppo.  
>« Io... »<br>« Vai adesso. »  
>Non le avrebbe permesso di dire una parola di più e forse se lo meritava, forse era stata così tanto sciocca in ogni rapporto che aveva intrattenuto con lui che si sarebbe meritata qualsiasi cosa.<br>Aprì la porta e lo scampanellio invase l'ambiente, ferendo le sue orecchie e facendo sanguinare ogni suo pensiero.  
>Si chiuse la porta alle spalle senza tentare di guardare all'interno. Non avrebbe visto comunque nulla. Era troppo piccola per vedere.<p>

Lily camminò con il volto coperto dalla sciarpa fin quasi davanti agli occhi. Le lacrime silenziose venivano assorbite dalla lana ancora prima di asciugarsi per il vento invernale.  
>Non credeva di poter stare così male per tanti motivi diversi.<br>Non era stata respinta, ma non era stata accettata.  
>Non era stata allontanata per sempre, ma non era stata nemmeno rassicurata.<br>Aveva detto "ti amo" aspettandosi qualcosa di concreto in risposta, e invece non c'era stato niente che le facesse capire davvero che cosa Severus provasse nei suoi confronti.  
>Parole, parole, parole. Lui sì che ci sapeva fare con le parole. Anche quando sembrava che stesse dicendo qualcosa di importante, di vitale, in realtà diceva poco o niente.<br>Lily sapeva che avrebbe dovuto avere la capacità di leggere la verità nei suoi occhi, ma quando era giunto il momento non aveva saputo farlo.  
>L'unica cosa che era riuscita a capire era che non avrebbe potuto fare niente per averlo, se non aspettare, crescere, diventare qualcuno.<br>Vagò per un paio d'ore per le strade di Londra, fin quando i piedi persero ogni sensibilità e il naso cominciò a colare indipendentemente dalle lacrime, che in realtà avevano smesso di cadere da un pezzo.  
>C'era solo una cosa che avrebbe potuto fare, e l'avrebbe fatta da sola.<br>Era finito il tempo in cui si rannicchiava tra le sottane di qualche adulto. Sua madre, suo padre, James, Albus, Teddy... Severus.  
>Adesso ci sarebbe stata Lily, lei e solo lei era in grado di prendere in mano la propria vita.<br>Aveva già deciso che cosa fare, anche prima di mettersi a pensare seriamente, e i suoi piedi l'avevano portata esattamente dove avrebbe voluto andare.  
>Agli occhi dei Babbani era un vecchio negozio di articoli sportivi in disuso, ma per un Mago era un moderno edificio dove spiccava la scritta "Dipartimento per lo studio e l'utilizzo di Pozioni e Filtri", e poi una scritta più piccola diceva: "Specializzazione e Master per giovani diplomati".<br>Sospirò afflitta, ben sapendo che non solo l'anno di studio era iniziato, ma era anche quasi giunto alla metà e che la sua eventuale domanda di iscrizione non sarebbe mai stata accolta.  
>Ma aveva aspettato sin troppo per entrare in quell'edificio, quindi mandò al diavolo ogni inutile indugio e spalancò la porta.<br>Nell'atrio non molto ampio ma pulito c'era una giovane donna intenta ad osservarsi le unghie al di là di una scrivania bianca.  
>« Oggi non c'è lezione » la avvertì, senza nemmeno guardarla.<br>Lily si fece avanti arrossendo per essersi dimenticata che era domenica e che l'istituto avrebbe potuto benissimo essere chiuso.  
>« Buongiorno, io... mi scusi... per caso c'è il Professor Colfer? » domandò con voce sottile, ricordando come il padre era solito chiamare quel luminare delle Pozioni.<br>La donna sollevò allora lo sguardo mostrando un paio di occhi azzurri sotto un caschetto di capelli neri e curatissimi.  
>« Chi lo desidera? »<br>« Mi chiamo Lily Potter... lui non mi conosce di persona, ma credo che mio padre abbia... »  
>« Lily Potter? Lily <em>Luna<em> Potter? La figlia di Harry Potter? » balbettò lei sgranando gli occhi  
>La ragazza sospirò afflitta. « Proprio io, sì. »<br>« Grazie Marjorie, ci penso io adesso » si intromise una voce maschile a quel punto.  
>Lily si voltò, colta di sorpresa, e si trovò davanti un uomo sulla cinquantina, un po' stempiato e con un sorriso aperto e gioviale.<br>« Credevo che non si sarebbe mai fatta viva, signorina Potter. »  
>« Mi dispiace, ecco... so che mio padre ha fatto un po' di pressioni su di lei, insomma... io non avrei voluto, ma lui non mi ha mai dato ascolto... »<br>Si trovava in cocente imbarazzo e sempre di più si pentiva per aver deciso di fare un passo davvero molto più lungo della gamba.  
>« Suppongo che sia qui per la specialistica. »<br>« Sì, no, sì... cioè... mi rendo conto che ormai è troppo tardi per entrare. Sono passata solo per ritirare i moduli per una domanda. Magari l'anno prossimo... »  
>Il Professor Colfer sorrise gentilmente e la invitò a passare nel suo ufficio.<br>Lily lo seguì titubante, chiedendosi ancora e mille volte perché si era andata a cacciare in quel pasticcio di propria volontà.  
>L'ufficio del Mago era estremamente ordinato e pulito, e molte ampolle di pozioni facevano bella mostra di sé alle spalle di una scrivania ingombra di carte e tomi antichi.<br>« Si sieda pure, signorina. Sono ormai un paio di settimane che aspetto di poter parlare con lei.»  
>Lily si lasciò cadere su di una sedia, senza sapere bene che cosa fare o dire a quel punto.<br>« Che cosa intende dire? Mio padre ha continuato a... »  
>L'uomo sollevò una mano per interromperla e Lily si zittì all'istante. Strano come si trovasse più in soggezione con quell'uomo che con Severus.<br>« Non è stato suo padre a parlarmi di lei recentemente » spiegò con voce gentile, poggiando i gomiti sulla scrivania e avvicinandosi a lei in modo familiare. « Due settimane fa mi è arrivata una lettera da un Mago con cui per un certo periodo ho frequentato Hogwarts. Eravamo in case rivali, e io ero molto più piccolo di lui, ma per tutti quelli che amavano le Pozioni gli idoli di quegli anni erano lui e sua nonna, Lily Evans. »  
>Lily trattenne il fiato, incredula.<br>« Suppongo che sappia di chi sto parlando » continuò il professore dopo qualche attimo  
>La ragazza annuì, allibita.<br>« Il signor Snape mi ha scritto dicendo che nel caso in cui lei fosse comparsa in qualsiasi periodo dell'anno a chiedere di essere ammessa a studiare in questo istituto, sarei stato un idiota a non darle questa possibilità. »  
>« Cosa…? Lui... Severus ha detto che... »<br>« Mi ha anche fatto sapere che non avrebbe gradito che lei venisse messa a parte del nostro scambio epistolare... ma io sono un tale chiacchierone che deve proprio essermi sfuggito. »  
>Lily sorrise, scacciando un principio di commozione che minacciava di farla scoppiare a piangere per l'ennesima volta, quel giorno.<br>« In ogni caso professore, non credo che rivedrò il Signor Snape per un po' di tempo. »  
>« Purtroppo credo proprio che abbia ragione, perché vede, questo istituto non può permettersi nessun nuovo allievo... e tuttavia c'è un bellissimo posto di ricercatore in Germania che aspetta solo lei. »<br>Lily boccheggiò, incapace di assimilare tutta quella valanga di informazioni in una volta sola  
>« In Germania? Ma... non ci sono candidati migliori? Io-io non ho nemmeno mai studiato per... »<br>Il professore si accomodò la cravatta con un gesto rapido. « In effetti credo che una simile opportunità sia fatta proprio per permettere ad una persona di iniziare a studiare ». Fece una pausa divertita, poi continuò: « Signorina Potter, la vedo molto sorpresa. Credevo che fosse questo ciò di cui aveva bisogno: un'opportunità. Non è così? »  
>Lily si passò una mano tra i capelli, cercando di liberare la testa dai mille pensieri che vi vorticavano dentro: Severus, suo padre, la Germania, Severus, la mamma e Draco Malfoy, il suo futuro, Severus, quel "ti amo" gettato via inutilmente o forse no.<br>« Credo... credo di doverne parlare con i miei genitori. »  
>Il professor Colfer si appoggiò contro lo schienale della sua sedia accavallando le gambe e sorridendo di nuovo. « Naturalmente... ma le consiglio di non perdere troppo tempo. »<br>« No, no... capisco. E la ringrazio, la ringrazio davvero tanto. »  
>« Signorina, se si dimostra capace solo la metà di quanto mi è stato riferito, siamo noi a ringraziare lei di aver voluto far parte del nostro istituto. »<br>Lily arrossì di piacere e imbarazzo e si alzò, prendendo congedo.  
>« Le farò sapere presto. »<br>Il Mago annuì e le fece cenno di chiudere la porta.  
>Lily corse per il corridoio il più silenziosamente possibile, fiondandosi fuori dall'edificio senza nemmeno salutare la segretaria all'ingresso.<br>Quando uscì, il vento la investì in pieno volto e lei si trovò a ridere di gusto.  
>Frugò nella propria borsa con furia mentre ancora camminava speditamente per il marciapiede, stava quasi per perdere le speranze quando la mano finalmente incontrò il pezzo di pergamena che cercava.<br>Lo tirò fuori e si fermò cercando un posto adatto dove scrivere. Alla fine si accontentò di un muro ed estrasse dalla tasca dei jeans una matita dalla punta quasi consumata.  
>Non dovette pensare nemmeno per un secondo a che cosa scrivere.<p>

_Severus, credo proprio che partirò per la Germania.  
>Di solito un corso del genere dura cinque anni, forse meno se studierò sodo e mi darò da fare.<br>Non so che cosa succederà quando tornerò, non so chi sarò, non so che cosa farò.  
>Ma so adesso, e lo saprò anche allora, che cosa vorrò.<br>Non ti chiedo niente e non ti prometto niente.  
>Lily.<em>

Piegò in due il foglio e sorrise al sole che fece improvvisamente capolino dietro una nuvola inondando la via. Non aveva gufi a disposizione, ma a casa di suo padre avrebbe potuto trovarne un paio adattissimi per quel lavoro.  
>Lily si incamminò lungo la strada, lentamente, senza fretta.<br>C'erano molte cose a cui pensare e tutta la vita per farlo.

**Fine**


End file.
